Survivor Apple Woods
by ChaosFlash912
Summary: 16 all new contestants will be left in the dense Apple Woods to fend for themselves. Alliances will be made, betrayal will happen, and the challenges will be crazy! Above all else, someone will win the million! Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the other 15 for the grand prize? Tune in! Co-op with Mastermind Enoshima Alicia. Winner has been crowned!
1. Cast Assessment

Flash appears back on the stage with a smile on his face. "Due to Survivor Southern Island's wild success, we have decided on hosting a new season! 16 all new players will be in this game in hopes of winning 1 million dollars in their world currency! Call me Flash as always, and tonight, Alicia and I will begin the live cast assessment you've all been waiting for!"

His co-host, and girlfriend Alicia walks in like the boss she is. "Call me Mastermind or Alicia. We will be giving our two cents on the players!" She says.

"Starting off, we have the Ciel tribe!" Flash announces, as the audience cheers. The screen for contestant profiling appears as the assessment begins.

Name: Kyoko Kirigiri

Series: Dangan Ronpa

Occupation: Detective

Flash's Assessment: Kirigiri is a player I'm looking forward to this season. She was a bit uneasy to be put on a season full of nutjobs (and few normal people) but with her intellect, I have high hopes for the Ultimate Detective. Though I fear her social game will be her downfall, Kirigiri is definitely a character to watch for.

Mastermind's Assessment: I think of Kirigiri as a strong girl who doesn't talk much but still know what to do and how to do it as the Ultimate Detective. I'm thinking of her as probably a dark horse, maybe.

Name: Sayaka Maizono

Series: Dangan Ronpa

Occupation: Japanese Idol

Flash's Assessment: Oh lord. And we thought we had an airhead with Ibuki last season, we have Maizono. Honestly, she told us her strategy was to play dumb the ENTIRE GAME and float like a Floette all the way to victory and win over the jury. I like her social game aspect, but what kills her is her uh...personality quirks. But hey, she might pull it off, or might have her torch snuffed within a half-second.

Mastermind's Assessment: I'm gonna be serious here...even though I don't like Maizono, she needs to step up her game if she gonna win.

Name: Chihiro Fujisaki

Series: Dangan Ronpa

Occupation: Programmer

Flash's Assessment: Chihiro is a mixed bag for me. First thing's first, Chihiro is a boy who dresses as a girl due to childhood problems. Other than the whole 'don't judge a book by its cover' thingy, Chihiro has one of the brightest minds out here, and he works with programming for a living. He could surprise us, as he told us in the interview he joined this game to get stronger, and I have high hopes for him and like his spirit.

Mastermind's Assessment: I really like Chihiro because he's very good with computers and he is kinda of shy like me, almost. Overall, I have really high hopes for him and hope that he does well.

Name: Chaz McFreely

Series: MySims

Occupation: Stunt Driver

Flash's Assessment: Now Chaz, has a bit of an ego. He insists he is cooler than everyone, and came to the interview with this attitude. While I'm looking forward to him pissing people off, I just don't see much potential for him being a winner. In my books, Chaz is either a early boot or a goat to the end.

Mastermind's Assessment: I predict that he may fall short of winning. Otherwise, he may come close to winning.

Name: Lethe

Series: Fire Emblem

Species (Since she's not a human): Laguz (Cat)

Occupation: Unverified

Flash's Assessment: Lethe is a Laguz person. She might get flak from her tribe about it, but Lethe is a tough, no nonsense woman that can fend for herself. Despite the Beorc/Laguz feud, if Lethe can open up to her fellow contestants, I think she can go very far in this game.

Mastermind's Assessment: I will agree with Flash on this one. Even though I know nothing about the series, I think that she can prowl her way to the top.

Name: Agnes Oblige

Series: Bravely Default

Occupation: Wind Vestal

Flash's Assessment: Agnes is...let's be honest. She's a pacifist. Meaning she won't make any big plays and be a follower instead, she won't backstab anyone unless it's her or an opponent, and with her life, she went through the devil and back to get where she is today. Agnes told us she plans on fixing her world if she wins the money, but Agnes will have to be brave in order to get that money. Then again, she can pull off a floater victory, but I doubt it.

Mastermind's Assessment: I agree with Flash. Overall, she sounds like a way better dark horse.

Name: Leon Kuwata

Series: Dangan Ronpa

Occupation: Baseball Player

Flash's Assessment: Leon is a laid back and likable guy. My fear is he won't take this game seriously and get careless as it would cost him big time. But he has a good chance at winning, as he aims to use his money to start up on being a musician.

Mastermind's Assessment: Trust me, I really don't like Leon. He probably gonna fail anyway.

Name: Pit

Species: Angel

Series: Kid Icarus

Occupation: Loyal Servant to Palutena

Flash's Assessment: Pit is a bit of a knucklehead from what I've heard. I had one of my pals suggest him and I'm like, 'Eh, let's give it a shot.' Pit is a heroic yet chipper person, but he can make rash decisions due to his gung-ho and naive personality. He might get screwed over, but we could be wrong.

Mastermind has no comments for Pit.

"Now we move onto the Obscurite tribe!" Flash announced, moving right along with the assessment.

Name: Celestia Lundenburg

Series: Dangan Ronpa

Occupation: Gambler

Flash's Assessment: Originally, I didn't know what to expect. But we have the Queen of Liars on this season of Survivor, and I hope she doesn't let us down. She is going to lie when she needs to, she is going to backstab people like nobody's business, and is going to make this alliance she calls 'Liar's Court'. I'm giddy just thinking about what she can bring to the table.

Mastermind's Assessment: The Queen of Liars is finally in the game. I was really expecting her because she has a personality where one time she's nice and serious. And the other time...find out for yourself. Overall, she will make for a good player.

Name: Byakuya Togami

Series: Dangan Ronpa

Occupation: Togami Family Scion

Flash's Assessment: Classic case of a jerk. He calls himself the Esteemed Byakuya Togami, where as I see him as a guy who will probably do whatever it takes to win this game, piss people off, and take home the million. I can't wait to see Togami in the game of Survivor.

Mastermind's Assessment: He is the true case of a prick. He already rich. So why not make him more richer than ever?

Name: Vaike

Series: Fire Emblem

Occupation: Shepherd (basically a defender of Ylisse)

Flash's Assessment: One of those 'Want the Leadership' guys, Vaike is a scatterbrained guy who insists he's in charge. I can see him being a floater, and a physical threat all the same. Though with his mentality, he could be an early boot, he could make the merge with his physical power.

No comment from Mastermind.

Name: Lightning (Real name: Claire Farron)

Series: Final Fantasy

Occupation: Unverified

Flash's Assessment: Lightning is an interesting case for me. She's a bit of a lone wolf, but a strong woman. Independent and determined, Lightning is not going to take any prisoners this game as she wants to use the money to help out the effort to help her sister Sereh.

Mastermind's Assessment: I love her. Trust me, she can still put up a fight in order to save her sister.

Name: Bowser Jr. (Note: He will be called Junior in this story.)

Species: Koopa

Series: Mario Bros.

Occupation: Prince of the Koopa Kingdom

Flash's Assessment: Junior is a sneaky little character. From what I know, he's a bit spoiled, but he has good intentions. He hopes to win this game to impress his father, and if he can see the right people, Junior can go really far in this game.

Mastermind didn't know how to comment.

Name: Nephenee

Series: Fire Emblem

Occupation: Crimean Soldier/Farmer

Flash's Assessment: Nephenee is a shy country girl. Reason being is she's ashamed about her country accent. While I find nothing about it, if she can get over this, I feel she can go really far into the game. I reckon 'dat.

Mastermind's Assessment: This country girl should, n my opinion, howdy her way up to the top.

Name: Maya Fey

Series: Phoenix Wright

Occupation: Head of the Fey Clan

Flash's Assessment: Maya is a spunky, perky and excitable girl. She often acts without thinking things through, and that might hurt her in the long run. I praise Maya honestly, for she has a hard to crush spirit and happy-go-lucky personality.

Mastermind's Assessment: She sounds like a nice girl. Overall, I think she could also be another dark horse in this season.

Name: Akiyama Shinichi

Series: Liar Game

Occupation: Ex-Con

Flash's Assessment: I think we have a male counterpart to Celestia this season. A sly and confident man, not afraid to trick anyone into doing what he wants. Akiyama has a degree in psychology, so I see him as a HUGE threat in the game, but those that remind him of his mother will get on his good side easily. Overall, Akiyama is going to be THE character to watch this season.

Mastermind's Assessment: I can see him and Celes working together. She is the Queen of Liars and he is like the King of Liars.

"That's all the time we have for the assessments! Tell us who you'd like to see win, and Survivor Apple Woods will premiere after the finale of Survivor Southern Island!" Flash announces, and leaves the stage in flurry of flower petals. Alicia follows suit with vanishing in a flurry of black rose petals and feathers.

(So yeah! This is the anticipated follow up season to Survivor Southern Island! Leave in the reviews who you wanna win, don't care for, and who you think was a good choice to have on the season, and most of all, HYPE!

The season premiere of this story will appear shortly after the finale and winner of Survivor Southern Island is revealed.

HYPE!

-Flash)


	2. Episode 1 Vote You Out For Anything

(Flash: This is the third time attempting to type this episode. First time I lost it, second time it was wrecked by a virus, this time, it better work.

Alicia: What about the new girl we hired, bae? You know, Colette?

Flash: Oh, right. We'll bring her in soon. Anyway, Twogami! Disclaimer!

Twogami: *sighs* Very well. Flash does not own any of the contestants in the season of Survivor, or the concept thereof, as they belong to their respective owners. He only owns himself and this new girl, Colette Monarch. Alicia is owned by herself, and I am owned by Spike Chunsoft.

Flash: Now that that's out of the way, let's begin this season!)

A truck was driving down the trail of a dense forest. On the back of the truck, 16 people were on board, half of which had blue buffs, and the other half had dark red. And along with them, the two hosts were with them, looking around the scenery.

"We are in a place known as Apple Woods. A famous location in Treasure Town for its supply of apples, the Wigglytuff Guild frequents here to stock up on the guild leader's favorite food, Perfect Apples." Flash began with a smile on his face.

Alicia, standing next to him, spoke, "It is here where 16 people from all walks of life will be abandoned here and forced to create a new society."

"_A lot of people here look pretty smart, so I wonder if I'm going to have some worthy competition. Looking at everyone, the only one that stands out to me is the lady with a…I think that's a tail." -Akiyama_

"_Aw, yeah! Teach is on Survivor! Now I know this isn't a walk in the park hearing some of my buddies having played the game before, and I'm ready to go! This lady with the pink hair, sitting next to me; I'd say she's a worthy contender." -Vaike_

"They must learn to adapt, or be voted out by their tribe!" Flash added.

"_I will do whatever it takes to win this game, or my name isn't the esteemed Byakuya Togami. I will lie, make fraudulent idols, and piss people off as I see- is that Celes sitting next to me?" -Byakuya_

"_Well, this better be worth my time. After hearing from Makoto that he got accepted onto Survivor, I decided to try it out for myself. If anyone here could be a threat…Sayaka is the only one that comes to mind." -Kyoko_

"In the end only one will be able to claim the million dollars in their world currency!" Alicia continued.

"39 days! 16 people! 1 SURVIVOR!" The two hosts shouted in unison.

**Ciel: Kyoko, Sayaka, Chihiro, Chaz, Lethe, Agnes, Leon, Pit**

**Obscurite: Celes, Byakuya, Vaike, Lightning, Bowser Jr.*, Nephenee, Maya, Akiyama**

Once the truck arrived at the meeting place, a large open clearing with two sets of wooden bleachers painted blue and dark red, respectively due to the tribe colors, Flash and Alicia were the first two to step off the truck and address the survivors.

"Welcome everyone, to Survivor Apple Woods." Flash said. Everyone erupted into cheers of varying degree, some however just stayed silent.

"How about we get some opinions?" Alicia proposed, pointing to a boy with angel wings. "Name?"

"I'm Pit, loyal servant to the goddess Palutena." He greeted with a smile.

"Do you think you'll do any better than some people here?" Flash bluntly asked.

Pit thought about that for a second, and responded with, "Now why would I want to be rude to some of these people off the bat?"

"I can't believe I'm saying that's a good idea." Flash deadpanned, and then pointed to a man with blonde, spiky hair. "How about your name, sir?"

"Name's Vaike, but I just prefer to be called Teach." He answered, flexing his muscles. "Yeah, being in this game will be easy."

Alicia laughed at that. "Oh really now? Do you think you'll win with just muscles?"

Vaike laughed at that question. "That's the plan! I mean, the game's called Survivor for a reason, after all!"

Flash gave the man a look, and then cleared his throat. "Okay, so how about this? We only have first impressions of each other and our names by now, so we're going to begin with our first challenge." Everyone looked around, thinking who might be the best choice for this upcoming challenge. They only just met each other and now the game was starting?

"For the first challenge of Survivor Apple Woods, you will be tethered to ropes, and have to navigate through a cube. During that, you will have to grab two rings and untie them, so you can lasso two platforms to you. First person to do will win reward for their tribe." And then Flash pulled out a piece of flint from his pocket, and continued, "Fire in the form of flint is your reward. Win this, and you'll have a head start in the survival aspect of the game. Pick someone to play this challenge, and make sure you pick well."

Once everyone got out of the truck, they were given a minute to strategize. Only a minute to assess who would be best for this challenge, if that wasn't stressful enough, they could just pick anyone to play.

Then the minute was up, and the two players were picked. Lethe would be competing for Ciel, and Lightning would be competing for Obscurite. Once they were tethered in, both exchanged a glance.

"Alright, first challenge of the game, let's start this off right! Survivors ready? GO!" The hosts called. Both ladies nimbly maneuvered through the cube, doing whatever they could to start the game off with a good first impression. Lethe did what she could to work quickly and beat Lightning and win the flint. Lightning, on the other hand, was taking her time and maneuvering through the cube not with speed, but with skill.

Both ladies still managed to get the first ring, and moved onto get the second one. Lethe however, was starting to get tired and her movements became slightly sluggish. Lightning smirked, having planned this. The pink haired woman then picked up the pace and made it to the second ring, while Lethe was lagging behind.

"Lightning now to the second ring! Lethe slowing down!" Flash called.

Lethe took a second to catch her breath, and then proceeded to kick it into high gear to get the second ring. Lightning was already at the platforms, and stopped to let Lethe catch up. Once the Cat Laguz got her second ring, Lightning tossed one of the rings, getting the platform. She then pulled it towards her as Alicia called,

"Lightning has her first platform!"

And by the time Lethe got out of the cube, she looked over at Lightning and knew it was all over.

"It's over! LIGHTNING WINS REWARD FOR OBSCURITE!" Vaike hooted in joy, giving Lightning a double thumbs up as other tribe members joined in the cheers. Lethe hung her head in defeat and looked at her tribe. Chihiro and Agnes gave a look that said, 'You tried your best'.

"One last thing I'd like to say before we send you guys on your way." Flash said, handing the flint to Lightning. "We have a little twist for you guys called Exile Island, and the way it'll work until the merge is the loser of the reward challenge will go to Exile Island, but. But. The person being exiled will bring someone from the winning tribe with them."

Everyone looked at each other, letting this twist sink in. "Alright Lethe, who's coming with you?" Alicia inquired.

The Cat Laguz didn't have to think. "Nephenee."

"Okay then, Nephenee, you will accompany Lethe to Exile Island." Flash said. The green haired woman walked over to Lethe, exchanging a smile with her. "Go over to the truck, Colette will drive you there."

The girl in question rolled down the window to the truck. She was a young woman with caramel skin, and had long, black hair tied back into a single ponytail. She wore a green baby doll tee, aqua skinny jeans and black high tops.

Lethe and Nephenee didn't have any objections as they hopped on the back of the truck. Once they were on, Colette drove off to Exile Island with the two girls on the back.

"As for the rest of you, maps." Alicia tossed a map to Kyoko and Maya. "These will take you to your new homes. Ciel to the left, and Obscurite to the right; have a safe 39 days and don't kill each other."

The players didn't have any objections as they went off to their new homes for the next 39 days.

**Ciel Day 1**

The seven blue buffed players arrived at the campsite they would be staying at for the next 39 days. Upon arrival, they would find that there was a pot, machete and bag of rice waiting for them there.

"Well this looks rather pleasant." Agnes commented, looking around the campsite. "I don't think there will be anything that should hurt us."

Chaz stepped forward and began to think to himself. "Alright, so where's the shelter gonna be?"

"_I want to get down to the point here. I came to play the game, and I also know that we need a place to stay. Can't play Survivor when you're dead, after all." -Chaz_

Chihiro looked at Kyoko, who just gave him a glance before looking away. "So what do you suppose we do, survival expert?" The detective inquired.

Chaz shrugged. "Hey, I'm just a stunt driver. But a shelter and fire seems to be what we need." So the group went to do those things. Leon and Chaz began clearing a fire pit, with Pit being with them at the time, Agnes and Chihiro went out to look for wood, and Kyoko was making small talk with Sayaka.

"Just so you know Sayaka, I know your tricks. I know you say you're an esper," But she was cut off when the pop idol added,

"But I'm just a pop idol, right?" Kyoko just blinked and shook her head.

"_Just what I was expecting out of Sayaka, just blind ignorance to the fact I'm on to her. I know she's probably expecting me to say something to that nature. But I know how dangerous she is, and that's why I've got to take her out soon." -Kyoko_

Chaz and Leon finished making the fire pit, and the former said to Pit, "Alright angel boy. Make us fire."

Pit just blinked at that and responded, "Shouldn't we wait till the people getting wood come back?"

Just as he said that, Chihiro came back with a bundle of twigs in his hands, and placed them in the fire pit. "I know it's not much, but it's something."

"So you gonna start us off by being useless?" Chaz asked Pit then, looking at him.

"I'm far from useless! I have wings! I command an army! I can probably last longer than you ever will here!" Pit objected, giving Chaz a death glare.

"_This guy, Chaz I think his name is, calls me useless? If I was useless, then why would a goddess need my help in the first place? I'll show him. I'll outlast this jerk and show him what for!" -Pit_

Agnes then walked up to the three, and then placed her wood in the fire pit. "I would have gotten more, but this wasn't all I found."

"What'd you find, Anges?" Sayaka asked hopefully. "Food other than rice?"

Kyoko groaned, looking away. "It's called Apple Woods for a reason, Sayaka. What'd you expect would be out here?"

Sayaka just smiled, partially expecting that kind of reaction out of Kyoko.

"_My strategy is to try and be dumb so that my tribe won't see me as a threat. A detective who's really smart or a dumb, but international, superstar; who are you more likely going to look up to?" -Sayaka_

**Obscurite Day 1**

The seven dark red buffed players then arrived at their campsite, finding similar things that Ciel had for them.

Byakuya stepped forward and said, "Alright, let's not get too caught up in the introductions; let's just get camp set up."

"_I want to get straight to the game with Celes. We like each other as classmates, so I don't see what could go wrong here. Let the strong work on shelter and the weak and annoying work on fire." -Byakuya_

So the Obscurite tribe got to work right away in making camp. Byakuya and Celes watched as Lightning and Vaike were making shelter as Maya and Junior were busy clearing out a fire pit.

Akiyama approached the scion and asked, "I think you want to start the game too early. Doesn't that seem a bit out of place when making camp?"

"What's it to you?" Byakuya wondered in response. "I am going to win this game, and I wish people would just let me."

"Now here, here. Where's the fun in that, Byakuya?" Celes mused, a faint smile coming to her lips.

"_Akiyama is right in the sense we want to start the game early. But something about him makes me think he's going to be a valuable asset to Byakuya and myself. Why not align with him, I say?" -Celes_

"Exactly. Because, I believe it would be more fun to have a little challenge, wouldn't you agree?" Akiyama too had a faint smirk, but it quickly faded.

Meanwhile, Vaike and Lightning were building the base foundation to the shelter. "Make sure that this is sturdy. I don't want it falling on us." Lightning said.

"Trust me, Lightning. Teach has got this all under control." Vaike responded.

"Are you sure about that? I don't think you could lead a cat out of a paper bag." Lightning commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vaike sounded curious instead of offended.

"Don't take it personally." She reassured, getting back to work on the shelter. Back with Maya and Junior, Maya had finished making the fire pit and looked at Junior. "You sure you want to try it?" She asked.

"Trust me. I got this." Junior smirked. After placing a pile of wood on the fire pit. The koopa then took a breath in, and breathed fire on the wood, getting a nice fire going. "See? We didn't even need the flint."

"_This tribe is going to see more use in me then what others thought of him. He's a nice guy once you get past that 'kidnapping princesses' mentality. I don't know how I'm going to prove myself, but I'll do whatever I can!" -Junior_

**Exile Island Day 1**

When Colette had dropped Lethe and Nephenee off, she drove away leaving the two to their own devices. In front of the two, there were two clay jars and a note attached to the podiums they were on. Lethe read it.

"Pick one of these two jars and take what's inside." Both girls chose an urn and reached in to find a piece of paper. Nephenee found that her paper was a clue to the hidden immunity idol, whereas Lethe found a blank paper.

"Aw…" Lethe groaned. "I picked you because we we're comrades back in the Mad King's War."

"Now now, don't get the wrong idea Lethe. If you were looking for an ally, I'd be happy to help you." Nephenee had a country accent in her voice, but she tried to act quiet about it.

"_I'm kinda nervous people will vote me out because of my accent. I reckon that since well, people can vote you out for anything, game wise or not. But I feel a bit more relaxed around Lethe, since it's true. She and I fought alongside each other." -Nephenee_

"Oh you don't have to act quiet around me, Neph." Lethe soothed. "I'm not gonna bite."

Nephenee chuckled at that, and shared her idol clue with the Cat Laguz. "So now what?" Nephenee inquired.

"We set up a shelter for tonight, that's what." Lethe answered, and the two girls got to work.

**Ciel Day 2**

Despite popular thoughts from the others, Agnes just managed to find the water well last night. So Chihiro and Pit went to go fill up the canteens with the water, and then made mental notes to boil it.

While they were at it, they engaged in a bit of small talk. "So what do you do for a living?" Pit wondered.

"Probably less exciting than what you do, but I make computer programs, and rather good ones." Chihiro answered.

"_I think Pit's going to be someone that I want to look up to in the long run. He seems like a nice enough guy. But what I want to know is, can I trust him?" -Chihiro_

"Ah, I wouldn't say…less exciting. At least when you're doing what you do you're not getting shot at by various Underworld creatures. Well, I hope not." Pit commented.

Chihiro sighed. "Well I wanted to ask if I could trust you. I know it's a bit early, but I just don't feel safe right now."

Pit shook his head. "Nonsense. You can trust me, buddy." He smiled when he said that.

"_Chihiro is a nice kid. Sure, he's a bit nervous that people will see his as a liability or a threat, but there's just no way that they would do that. Because I don't see him as one." -Pit_

The programmer had a smile on his face as they went back to camp, and began boiling the water they had. Except Pit just happened to not have it dawn on him to keep the water inside the canteens when he went to boil it.

Long story short…he unintentionally put out the fire. And Chaz was there to just stare. "You…knucklehead…" The stunt driver breathed, getting a bit upset.

"_That's just great! The angel puts out our fire, our one thing to keep us from getting cold at night, and that idiot just puts it out! Fantastic, you know what? I'm going to put his name down at Tribal Council." -Chaz_

Watching this, Leon and Kyoko were talking about things. "Is Pit going to be the first to go now?" Leon wondered.

"Not yet. I want to know how Pit will do in challenges first before I can make a choice." Kyoko responded. "He may seem scatterbrained here, but maybe he's better than we think he is."

"Just like Sayaka, huh?" Leon chuckled, but quickly cut it out.

"_I don't know about Sayaka, man. She's alright, but Kyoko keeps telling me that she's dangerous. Like, I know what happened in the past, but who's to say that she's going to stay that way?" -Leon_

**Obscurite Day 2**

It was early in the afternoon, and Celes was talking with Akiyama. "So if you would like, Byakuya and I would like to form an alliance with you, Akiyama." The gambler offered.

Akiyama thought about it, then said, "What you told me is true, right? We're the final 3 to beat?" Celes nodded.

"_I wonder how much I should really trust Celes. Promising me final 3 is good and all, but I wonder if she has a backup plan later on down the road that I don't know about. All I can guess is, she is a dangerous player." -Akiyama_

Meanwhile, Vaike was busy making adjustments to the shelter with Junior. "Gotta say, Junior. You really want to help out, don't you?" Vaike chuckled.

"_I like Junior; he's eager, he's willing, and he's able. Now here's what Teach wants to know. Does this little guy want to learn from the best, or is he just playing me on?" -Vaike_

"I sure am, Vaike." Junior nodded, handing the axe wielder the machete. "I was thinking we could cut off some leafy branches and make that a roof."

Vaike nodded, and went to go cut off some branches that had a lot of leaves on them. "You know kid, I was thinking that Teach could take you under his wing, show you how to get stuff done."

Junior perked up at the mention of that. "You mean an alliance?" He asked.

"Uh…sure." Vaike agreed reluctantly. "Don't know if that's what I meant, but whatever!"

"_Vaike is kinda easy to talk to. I'm willing to bet he was born without a brain…nah, that's impossible. But the point is, I can work with him and get an easy vote on my side." -Junior_

**Immunity Challenge! Day 2**

"Come on in guys!" The hosts called, the players coming into the challenge area. The truck engine could be heard from behind Flash and Alicia.

"We are now bringing in Lethe and Nephenee from Exile Island." Everyone had a varying applause when both Lethe and Nephenee made their ways to their respective tribe mats.

"Guys ready for today's challenge?" Flash asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright, for today's challenge, 6 members of each tribe will race across a series of mainframes while carrying 3 coils of rope. You will use that rope to pull a heavy crate to the finish platform. Once that is done, the two remaining tribe members will disassemble that crate and use it to solve the puzzle waiting for you at the end. First tribe to finish wins immunity." And Flash yanked off a cloth covering the immunity idol, which was a golden statuette of Treasure Town. "With this at your camp, you cannot go home. However, without it you will go to Tribal Council and someone will be the first person voted out of Survivor Apple Woods. Worth playing for?"

Everyone agreed to that.

"Alright, we'll give you a moment to strategize, then the fun will begin." Alicia chuckled and had a unsettling grin on her face. Only Flash felt he knew what that meant.

Ciel

Running the Mainframes- Sayaka, Leon, Chaz, Lethe, Pit, Agnes

Puzzle- Kyoko and Chihiro

Obscurite

Running the Mainframes- Byakuya, Vaike, Lightning, Nephenee, Maya, Junior

Puzzle- Celes and Akiyama

"Alright, first immunity challenge of Survivor Apple Woods everyone! Survivors ready? GO!" Flash shouted. The 12 running the mainframes began sprinting for the coils of rope. For Ciel, Chaz and Lethe carried them while on Obscurite, Lightning and Vaike took care of that. Getting over the mainframes seemed to be no problem for either tribe, though Ciel was lagging a bit behind. This gave Obscurite the lead.

"Obscurite, taking the lead here!" Flash called.

On the second mainframe, the tribes would find it was a bit harder to get up there. To make up for lost time, Pit led his tribemates running with him use him as a stepladder to get up. And surprisingly, he made for a pretty good one, as he only grunted a little whenever anyone got on his shoulders and climbed over. However, Nephenee saw this and made a motion to her teammates to let her help the others up. Fortunately, as she was wearing her armor, it didn't hurt as much when someone stepped on her shoulders.

"Pit and Nephenee letting their tribemates use them as stepladders to get across! A brilliant strategy!" Alicia chimed in.

Ciel would be the first group to get over the mainframes, now they had to use the ropes to pull the crate on the finish platform. This proved to be a bit hard for the group, allowing Obscurite to catch up to them. Once they all got over, Vaike and Lightning did what they could to pull the crate up so Celes and Akiyama could work on the puzzle.

Both tribes started on the puzzle fairly quick, though one would notice that Chihiro was going really fast, not wanting to go to Tribal Council. Kyoko shared his thought, as did Celes and Akiyama.

It was a tight race, both tribes neck and neck, but then,

"Alicia!" Akiyama called. "I think we got it!"

Alicia went to check the puzzle and said…

.

.

.

.

.

…"They've got it! OBSCURITE WINS IMMUNITY!" The whole tribe let out a cheer of happiness of having won the challenge. Chihiro looked down, but Kyoko put a comforting hand on his shoulder and whispered, "We'll beat them next time."

Once everyone congregated on the mat, Flash handed Lightning the immunity idol. "Good work by everyone today, especially the puzzle workers. That was a tight race. Obscurite, you're safe for the next three days, grab your stuff and head back to camp. Rest easy." They did so, leaving Alicia to say this to Ciel.

"Ciel, not so much for you. You've got a date with us at Tribal Council, where one of you will be the first person voted out of the game. We're giving you tonight and tomorrow to decide. Grab your stuff, head back to camp, see you then." And then the blue buffed tribe trudged back to camp.

(Surprise! I'm releasing this early! So, here's this!

Favorites:

Okay:

Eh:

Go Away:

Tell me who you like, don't like, or just think is funny. Drop a review and show this story some love, and stayed tuned for the first tribal council in the woods. See you then, have a good one. –Flash)


	3. Tribal Council 1 (Ciel)

(Flash: So I don't think this season will be as popular as Survivor Southern Island, probably because Dangan Ronpa characters were on it for the majority of the cast. :P

Colette: I do believe that is true.

Flash: So the plan now is to write Southern Island and this season alongside each other, and when they get finished, they get finished. Simple as that.

Alicia: So grab some popcorn, get a soda, and enjoy the first tribal council of the season.

Flash: Also stay tuned as we will reveal the first contestant for our next season: Survivor Sunyshore. Note the location is not Sunyshore City, as that would be way too easy for them. And, a hint at who the next player will be.)

(The Reviews:

None so far. *crickets chirp*)

**Ciel Day 3**

Upon returning to camp, Lethe talked with Kyoko about what went on while she was at Exile Island, and the detective filled her in.

"_I don't plan on taking Lethe out right away. She can be dealt with later at the merge. But the two names I'm considering are Chaz and Pit, for their own reasons." -Kyoko_

Lethe just blinked. "Seriously? That idiot thought Pit could make a fire because he was an angel?" She was stunned to say the least, but on the inside, she was disgusted.

"_As expected of a Beorc, another word for human for those who are wondering, Chaz expected Pit would make a fire just because he's an angel. Well that settles it. I'm gunning for him tonight." -Lethe_

"And Pit did put out the fire, whether it was an accident or intentional, I'm still considering his name tonight." Kyoko answered, keeping a straight face.

"I don't care who votes for who tonight. I'll be happy if Chaz goes home." Lethe then walked off into the forest to be alone.

An hour before the vote, Sayaka and Leon were collecting wood to make a new fire to replace the one that Pit had ruined. "So who's going tonight?" Sayaka asked.

Leon hummed to himself for a minute, then said, "It's either Chaz or Pit tonight. I heard their names being tossed around earlier, so it's either the stunt driver or the angel."

"_Yeah, my goal is just to vote with the majority. Doesn't really matter who goes, I'll just vote against who has the most votes against them. Hey, it's a legit strategy, so I'll use it." -Leon_

Before the vote, Pit was talking with Agnes and Chihiro about where they stood. "Look, I know I put out the fire yesterday, but it was a pure accident. I swear!" He said.

"_I know I screwed up yesterday by putting out the fire, and I'm pretty sure I'm in trouble tonight. However, what I'm holding out for is my challenge performance yesterday. The positives have got to outweigh the negatives…hopefully. *anime sweatdrop*" -Pit_

"It's alright Pit. I'm pretty sure we'll get fire after the vote." Chihiro reassured. "Besides, Chaz had no right to automatically assume you could make fire just for being an angel."

Agnes nodded in agreement. "So you wish for us to vote for him?"

Pit flashed a smile and responded with, "Please do. I don't want Lady Palutena to be let down if I get voted out first."

"I'm sure she won't." The wind vestal told Pit, doing what she could to put his mind at ease.

Once the sun set, the eight members of Ciel made their way to the Tribal Council area. It was a large gazebo like structure, a separate room inside where castaways would cast their votes. Ten seats were present at the moment, and behind the seats were eight torches with names of the castaways engraved on them. In front of the seats was a moderately sized fire pit, and to the opposite of the way they entered was a pathway where the eliminated contestant would go down.

And behind two podiums, the hosts Flash and Alicia were standing there, awaiting the castaway's arrival. Flash's podium was painted white, the word 'Angel of the Ship' written on his in black paint, and Alicia's podium was painted black with the word 'Devil of the Ship' written on hers in white paint.

Flash addressed their arrival with, "Find the torch with your name on it, dip it in the pit, and get fire."

"I have fire inside me?" Pit wondered. Cue Flash rolling his eyes and chuckling.

"No Pit, I'm pretty sure you only have body heat." Taking a second to compose himself, he then added, "What you are doing now is the ritual here at Tribal Council. Because out here, fire represents your life in this game. When your fire goes out, so do you."

"But due to legal reasons, we are to tell you that we won't kill you, so don't you dare get that thought in your minds." Alicia added.

Everyone did as they were instructed and took a seat.

"So let's discuss the first 3 days out here. Chihiro, being a programmer, do you feel comfortable out here?" Flash inquired.

"To be honest with you Flash, I don't really think it's the best place in the world. But then again, the reason I came out here was to get stronger, so it could always be worse." Chihiro responded.

"Chaz, what about you?" Alicia wondered.

"It'd be better if we had fire. Well we did, but then angel boy over here put it out." Chaz answered, jerking a thumb in Pit's direction. The angel sighed, feeling that would be brought up.

"Pit, what exactly happened with the fire?" Flash was curious to know.

The angel took a second to respond, and when he did, he had this to say, "Well I was going to boil water inside a canteen, but I don't think I knew that the water had to stay inside the canteen."

"You honestly thought that?" Chaz guffawed. "Yeah, and I'm the king of England."

Alicia ignored the stunt driver's comment, then said, "Kyoko, what's your stance on where Pit is. Is he in danger or not, and why?"

The detective shrugged. "I'm in the middle with him. He did put out the fire, albeit unwittingly, which is a bad thing as Flash stated fire was life in this game. However, I wouldn't count Pit out yet. He performed exceptionally well in the challenge today, and that should not be overlooked."

Pit breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks. But I'm still on pins and needles here."

Flash took a deep breath in, not of annoyance, but just to prevent a snarktastic comment. "Pit, do you feel safe going into this vote?"

"Well Flash, I'm unsure if my head's getting cut tonight or not. I just don't want to be the first to go over a single mistake." Pit answered.

"Lethe, not being here and on Exile Island, did this news come as a shock to you?" Alicia asked.

The Cat Laguz shook her head. "Absolutely not. Kyoko told me every detail, and how Chaz of all people assumed Pit could make fire just because he's an angel."

Flash nodded, then said, "Chaz. Now you're under the bus."

"It's just like Pit said." Chaz defended. "Would you vote me out for a simple mistake like that? Personally, I didn't know and don't deserve to be voted out on that misunderstanding."

Alicia was about ready to wrap up the conversation, and get the vote underway, but had one last question. "Agnes, how will you vote tonight?"

"Both Pit and Chaz can learn from their mistakes, but I'm voting in the way that will benefit us as a unit." The wind vestal answered.

"Alright, time to see if this will benefit you guys, because it is time. To vote, that is." Flash then said. "One by one, you will all go through the door behind us, and write down the name of who you want to see be voted out tonight. Sayaka, you're up." And the pop idol went through the doors to cast her vote.

Chihiro: Sorry about this…but you deserve to go home more than Pit. (Chaz)

Chaz: If this is the last vote I cast tonight, you're next. Calling it. (Pit)

Lethe angrily scrawls down her vote, and stuffs it into the urn, which is a clay, brown and green painted one shaped like a tree.

Agnes casts her vote.

Leon: Damn. This is gonna be hard to call, but I'm just putting a name down. Nothing personal, man It's just a game. (?)

Pit casts his vote.

Kyoko: This vote is not personal. It is just strategic. (?)

Once everyone has casted their vote, Flash said, "I'll go tally the votes. This won't take long." He then went to get the urn holding the parchments, and added, "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol they would like to play, please do so now." No one did.

"Alright. Flash, bae, you wanna go first this time?" Alicia asked.

"Why yes I do." Flash removed the lid of the urn and pulled out the first vote, saying, "First vote; Pit." The angel knew well who that was from.

Alicia drew the next vote and said, "Second vote; Chaz. We're tied, one vote Chaz, one vote Pit." The stunt driver rolled his eyes, and shrugged.

Flash drew the next vote, and said, "Third vote; Chaz. That's two votes Chaz, one vote Pit." The angel felt a bit at ease, but was shaking his foot in anxiety.

Alicia drew the next vote, and stated, "Fourth vote; Pit. We're tied again, with two votes Chaz, two votes Pit." Now Pit was a bit worried, a bead of sweat falling off his forehead.

Flash drew another vote, and said, "Fifth vote; Chaz. We are now at three votes Chaz, two votes Pit." The stunt driver grumbled under his breath.

Then when Alicia drew this particular vote, she smirked and told the group, "First person voted out of Survivor Apple Woods…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… "Chaz. That's four, that's enough, bring us your torch."

Chaz shook his head, muttering, "It's gotta be Pit next time. I feel it." He set his torch in front of the hosts, who said in unison,

"Chaz, your tribe has spoken." The two then snuffed his torch, and then Alicia said, "It's time for you to go." He left without much of a fuss.

"I can certainly say there is a bit of unity in this tribe, despite the points brought up by both Pit and Chaz. But with this vote, you have earned fire, in the form of flint." And he handed the flint to Kyoko, who held it tightly in her gloved hand.

"Grab your stuff, head back to camp, good night." Alicia dismissed the seven remaining players, who went back to camp taking their torches with them.

**Chaz's Final Words: Well that sucked. First one voted out of this game, all because they wanted to keep an angel. Fantastic, you know what? Good for them. I doubt he'll be happy if he's the next one to go.**

The Votes!

Chaz- Kyoko, Sayaka, Chihiro, Lethe, Agnes, Pit

Pit- Chaz, Leon

(And that chapter is done. And now for the reveal!

First player of Survivor Sunyshore is…_**KOMARU NAEGI!**_ She's been confirmed for a while now, if the reviews in TJ's Survivor fics were anything to go by. So here's a hint for who the next player is going to be!

I have a brother from another mother,

Who is yang to my yin.

Where I lack in grades,

With the ladies, I win.

Who am I?

Leave a review to who you think the next player to be revealed will be, and stay tuned for the next episode! Bai! -Flash)


	4. Episode 2 I'll Make a Fake One

(Flash: I'm having trouble thinking up challenges for Survivor Southern Island, namely individual immunity challenges, so could you people please leave reviews telling me what I can possibly do?

Alicia: Running out of ideas?

Flash: No kidding.

Colette: So what're we doing this episode?

Flash: Something.

Colette: That didn't answer my question.

Alicia: Whatever Colette. This season you're doing the voiceover.)

_Previously, on Survivor…_

_16 all new players were taken to Apple Woods to play the game of Survivor. They were divided into two tribes, Ciel and Obscurite._

_Upon arrival, their first immunity challenge began, and Lightning from Obscurite won the challenge, sending Lethe to Exile Island, not before having the choice of taking someone with her, which she chose Nephenee._

_At the Ciel tribe, Chaz wanted to get the mundane survival aspect out of the way first, and immediately assumed that Pit, being an angel, could make fire. Kyoko also mentioned to Sayaka that she would keep an eye on her, and not fall for her tricks._

_At Obscurite, Byakuya seemed to have the same mindset, but without an angel on his tribe, that was not the case. He and Celes appeared to have a pre-existing bond, and also seemed to want Akiyama in their alliance. But it seemed they weren't alone._

_Over on Exile Island, Lethe and Nephenee formed a cross tribe alliance, having been old allies during the Mad King's War. Nephenee feared that people would vote her out because of her accent, but Lethe assured her that there was nothing to be afraid of._

_Alliances didn't start forming right off the bat, but they eventually did. Celes and Akiyama formed one, seeming to have a plan in mind. Vaike and Junior also formed an alliance as well, but it seemed more like a mentor/student relation more than anything._

_At the immunity challenge, in a tight race, Obscurite won immunity, sending Ciel to Tribal Council._

_Before Tribal Council, Kyoko filled Lethe in on what happened while she was at Exile Island, and in both cases, two people were in trouble going into the vote. Chaz and Pit._

_And at Tribal Council, both parties put up arguments as to why they should stay, but in a 6-2 vote, Chaz was the first person voted out of Survivor Apple Woods. 15 are left, who will be voted out next?_

**Ciel: Kyoko, Sayaka, Chihiro, Lethe, Agnes, Leon, Pit**

**Obscurite: Celes, Byakuya, Vaike, Lightning, Junior, Nephenee, Maya, Akiyama**

**Ciel Night 3**

Pit was relieved that his tribe spared him on the way back to camp.

"_I can't believe that I'm still here! This is awesome! At first, I thought I would go home just because I put out the fire, but they didn't vote me out. Oh, Lady Palutena, I hope you're proud of me!" -Pit_

Kyoko looked at Pit before saying, "I do hope you know why we voted Chaz out. Just know that any more incidents like the one yesterday won't be pardoned by me again."

Pit hung his head after nodding. "I know, Kyoko…"

"So aside from Chaz, who was that other vote for Pit?" Agnes asked. Leon raised his hand.

"Sorry dude, I thought I was voting with the majority." He admitted. "No harm done, eh?"

"It's alright Leon." Pit stated. "Now can someone please light the fire?"

Lethe backed up. "I think I'll let you guys handle that."

"_My kind of Laguz are rather susceptible to fire. I don't want to risk getting hurt and wind up being pulled from the game, so that's why I left the fire to them." -Lethe_

Leon nodded, and took the flint, and lit a fire. "There we go." He smirked. The seven soon went to sleep afterwards.

**Obscurite Day 4**

It was early in the morning, and Lightning was reigniting the fire, just to make sure as it looked a little weak.

"_We've got another reward challenge today, and I want to make sure that we win again. I doubt I'll be able to do anything, but hopefully I will. If not, I'll just stick to my strategy of conserving my strength for the merge." -Lightning_

Maya was busy talking with Akiyama about their lives. "Ah. It must have been terrible being framed for your sister's murder." The ex-con said with a frown. "Are you playing this game for her?"

"Partially." Maya answered, messing around with her necklace. "Mainly I signed up for this just to get a little breather from all the courtroom madness."

"_I managed to bring my Magatama into the game by putting it on my necklace. I don't know if I'll ever have to use it, but it's a nice memory of what I'm part of." -Maya_

"Why'd you sign up, Akiyama?" Maya asked.

"Myself?" He answered. "Ah yes, I signed up since I could use the money, you see."

Meanwhile, Nephenee was talking with Junior and Vaike. "Now, I've talked with Lethe, and she wants to make a cross tribe alliance with me."

Vaike raised an eyebrow. "And you're telling us this why?"

"Mainly because…well, it's hard to explain at the moment." She showed them the clue, and they both read it over. "She'll try to get Pit on our side, okay?"

"This sounds fair to me, Nephenee." Junior nodded.

"_Do I trust Nephenee? Of course I do! I have to do whatever I can to get a good hold on this game and last longer than my dad! Just you wait papa, I'll win this game yet!" -Junior_

**Reward Challenge Day 4**

"Come on in guys!" The hosts called, the 15 players coming into the reward challenge arena.

Flash said, "Obscurite, getting your first look at the new Ciel tribe. Chaz voted out last tribal council." No one really cared.

"Who's ready for today's reward challenge?" Alicia asked, to which everyone nodded.

"Alright, for today's challenge one person from each tribe will balance a wooden ball on a disc while maneuvering through a series of obstacles. If you drop your ball, you'll have to go back to the start. Once you move three balls over, you'll roll them up a ramp and try to get them into the holes. First duelist to do this will win reward for their tribe; loser will go to Exile and pick someone from the winning tribe to go with them. Guys wanna know what you're playing for?" Once again, everyone nodded.

Alicia revealed various comfort items such as blankets, pillows, a hammock, and a tarp. "I don't think I have to say much here, aside from this. Worth playing for?" Everyone cheered.

"Alright, who's going to play for their tribe? Lethe, Lightning, since you two went last reward challenge, you cannot participate in this one."

For Ciel, they picked Pit, and for Obscurite, they picked Nephenee. The others sat in the stands, and Pit and Nephenee got ready to do the challenge. "Alright, here we go, this is for reward. Survivor's ready? Go."

Pit and Nephenee started off slow, Pit trying a bit too hard to balance his ball. Nephenee, on the other hand, was taking her time with the challenge, making sure to keep her balance. She took a quick look over at Pit, who already fell down after almost getting the first ball over. She rolled her eyes and moved the ball over, going back to get the next one. Flash seemed to notice Pit fall, but thought nothing of it at first.

Pit was stunned for only a brief second, so he moved back to the start, and kept trying his best to move the ball. He managed to get his first over just as Nephenee moved the second ball over.

"Nephenee leading the way for Obscurite. This challenge requires a lot of focus here." Alicia commented. Within due time, Nephenee moved her third and final ball over, and began to roll them up. Pit got his second ball over, and Nephenee was taking her time lining up her roll.

She took the shot, and got the first one, and moved on to the second. Pit got his third ball over, and began to roll them up the ramp. But in the end….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…It was not enough. "NEPHENEE, WINS REWARD FOR OBSCURITE!" Flash called. The green haired girl sighed with relief and had a faint smile on her face. "Sending Pit to Exile!" Flash added.

Everyone congregated on the mat, where Alicia handed reward to Nephenee. "Good show by you today."

Alicia looked at Pit. "Alright, you know the drill. Who's going with you?"

Pit then said, "I think that taking a strong person would take away some manpower. So I'll take Vaike with me."

"Alright, Vaike will accompany Pit to Exile Island." Flash stated. "But before Colette takes you, Pit, I want you to get checked by medical real quick. It didn't look that bad, but I don't want to take risks."

Pit nodded. "Okay Flash." And he followed the boy host to the medic's tent.

Alicia said to Vaike, "You wait here with Colette till Flash and Pit get back. And don't try anything stupid." She then addressed the other players. "As for the rest of you, grab your stuff, head back to camp. See you for the immunity challenge." And the others did so, leaving Vaike sitting on the back of the truck to think about things.

**Medical Camp Day 4**

In the lone tent at the medic's camp, a familiar nurse was sitting on one of the cots. It was Mikan Tsumiki, and she was a previous player from Survivor Southern Island. Flash walked in with Pit.

"Hey Mikan!" Flash greeted. "Got someone I want you to take a look at."

"O-okay. What's the matter?" She asked.

"Well, during the reward challenge Pit took a tumble and hit his head. It wasn't that big of a tumble, but I don't want to risk him developing a concussion." The host explained.

The nurse nodded, and began to check up on Pit. A few minutes passed.

"So what do you think, Mikan? He gonna be alright?" Flash inquired.

The nurse nodded. "Y-yes he's going to be okay. He didn't fall that hard, so he'll be alright."

Flash looked at Pit. "Alright, Colette's waiting with Vaike to take you to Exile. Stay safe, Pit."

"You got it, Flash!" Pit said with enthusiasm, as he left.

**Ciel Day 5**

Chihiro was a bit bummed that Pit was sent to Exile.

"_The reward challenge was kind of a double whammy for me. First Pit gets sent to Exile, and on top of that he visited the medics. If I know anything about Survivor, having the medics called in or going to see them is never a good thing." -Chihiro_

Kyoko, however, went over to him. "Pit's going to be alright, Chihiro. Don't get so worked up about it."

"Huh? What do you mean?" The programmer wondered.

The detective then said to him, "If you recall from the last immunity challenge, Pit let the others on our tribe use him as a stepladder, and he didn't seem to hurt from that."

"_Pit seems to be a physical asset, even if he's a bit scatterbrained. I don't care what he is, really. All I care about is getting Sayaka out of here before she can weasel her way to safety." -Kyoko_

Meanwhile, Lethe was not that far away from camp, setting up a small shelter for herself. She didn't say much as she constructed the simple lean-to.

"_Last season, Caleb Stargazer made a shelter for himself since the drama at his camp was too much to bear. Me? I'm making a shelter for myself not for the whole game. I'm only making this if I need to be alone." -Lethe_

As she was doing so, she was also looking around for the idol. No one noticed that she was gone, but ultimately, she couldn't find it. She swore under her breath, and continued to build her one person shelter.

On the flipside, Sayaka and Leon were talking with each other. "So like, I don't know what you think of Kyoko." The idol said.

Leon shrugged. "I dunno, Sayaka. She's a valuable asset to our team since she's smart and all."

"_I don't know what to think about Kyoko, man. She's got a good head, and we need people like her on our tribe. If she goes, I don't think we're screwed entirely, since Chihiro's a computer nerd, right?" -Leon_

"Well, if she's smart she'll be a huge threat later on. You get what I'm saying?" Sayaka countered. "If we take her down before the merge, then we'll have a better chance of winning."

The baseball player shook his head. "Like I said, I really don't care what you do. I just came on this show to promote myself; I've wanted to be a musician, since playing baseball's kinda getting boring to me." He sighed, then said, "Listen. If you want my advice, just look for that hidden immunity thingy."

"You mean the hidden immunity idol, right?" Sayaka perked up at the mention. "Thanks Leon!" She then went off to look.

"_Hearing Leon make that suggestion to me was just awesome! If I can't find that idol, I'll just make a fake one and see if I can get back into the game that way. Maybe then I'll stand a chance of taking Kyoko out!" -Sayaka_

**Obscurite Day 5**

Sitting by the fire, Celes, Byakuya and Akiyama were having a chat. "So any luck finding anyone we can rope into our alliance?" The scion asked.

Celes shook her head. "No, not really. Lightning seems like a good candidate, up until the merge."

"I think Maya's gullible enough to join our side. Do we have anyone that we should take out at the vote, should we ever go?" Akiyama asked.

Byakuya didn't even need to waste any time with his suggestion. "Junior. Plain and simple."

"_Taking out that little runt Junior won't be hard. He gave us easy fire. Good for him, we already have flint, he can go home now. After that, I'll hope for a tribal swap so I can take out that blue haired weeaboo." -Byakuya_

After explaining his reasons, Celes nodded. "Very well. But before we go, I have a name for our alliance. Let's call ourselves…Liar's Court. Any objections?" Neither Byakuya nor Akiyama had any.

"_This alliance seems to be a rather interesting one. Celes is showing to me she's here to play, and her nickname makes it all the more fun. 'Queen of Liars'…guess that makes me or Byakuya the king." -Akiyama_

**Exile Island Day 5**

Pit and Vaike arrived at Exile Island, and found the same two pots that Lethe and Nephenee did before them. Once they selected, Pit found the idol clue, while Vaike got nothing. "Wow." The angel smiled, reading over the clue.

"So Nephenee was telling me about this cross tribe alliance that Lethe has cooking up." Vaike brought up, hoping Pit would share his idol clue with him.

Pit raised an eyebrow. "She did? Why would she tell you about that?"

"_So Vaike told me about this cross tribe alliance Lethe has cooking up. I don't know why Vaike would tell me about this, since I doubt Lethe would like him, if Chaz was any indicator to that." -Pit_

"Well, I really don't know why. Nephenee told me about it, so I just assumed you might want in." The axe wielder answered, scratching his head.

Pit thought about that, then shrugged, pocketing his clue. "I've got a plan. If we can find the idol, and at the next reward challenge, if we can get either Junior or Lethe here, we can give each other idols? Even a fake one?"

Vaike laughed. "You're funny Pit! No way would they give you up."

The angel laughed as well. "I guess so." The two guys spotted the shelter that Lethe and Nephenee had started on before them, so they decided to work on it and chat until night fall.

"_It was worth a shot to get him to share that clue with me, but no matter. Teach can find that idol without that clue, trust me! All I need is Nephenee's clue, then I'm golden!" -Vaike_

**Immunity Challenge Day 6**

"Come on in guys!" Flash called, the players coming into the challenge area, the faint hum of the truck engine behind him. "We will now bring in Pit and Vaike from Exile Island." The truck pulled in, and the two guys got off to rejoin their tribes.

"First thing's first, I'll take immunity back from Obscurite." Lightning did so. "Alright. For today's challenge, you'll be partaking in a shooting gallery, not with real firearms, but with these." Flash had a box of water guns for the tribes. "One at a time, you'll face off and aim to shoot down five targets. First person to shoot down all five targets with their tribe color scores a point. First to three wins immunity; losers will see me at Tribal Council and someone will be the second person voted out of the game. Ready?" Everyone nodded.

ROUND 1

"Starting us off, we have Pit for Ciel, and Lightning for Obscurite. Survivors ready? GO!" Flash called.

Pit had experience with this kind of challenge, and was doing pretty well. Lightning did what she could to catch up with the angel.

It was a tight race, but Pit finished first.

"Pit scores for Ciel! Ciel leads 1-0!" Flash called. The angel smirked while Lightning rolled her eyes.

ROUND 2

"Next down the docket, we have Kyoko going for Ciel, and Celes going for Obscurite. Survivors ready? GO!"

Both girls did rather well shooting their targets. Celes seemed to be faster than the detective, but that didn't deter Kyoko. Even if she lost this round.

"Celes scores for Obscurite! We're tied up, 1-1!" Flash announced. Celes smirked innocently, while Kyoko wasn't even bothered.

ROUND 3

"Here we go again, we have Leon going for Ciel, and Maya going for Obscurite. Survivors ready? GO!" Flash shouted.

Leon and Maya had somewhat of a challenge doing this, but fortunately for Leon, he managed to finish just before Maya did.

"Leon scores for Ciel! Ciel retakes the lead, 2-1!" Flash stated. Leon did a fist pump while Maya looked down.

ROUND 4

"Alright, this could be where Ciel takes the win. We've got Chihiro going for Ciel, and Junior going for Obscurite. Survivors ready? GO!"

Chihiro knew this was his time to prove himself, so with a determined look, he managed to put up a good fight against Junior, but the koopa did just as well.

In the end though…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…Chihiro surprised everyone when he finished first. "CHIHIRO SCORES! CIEL WINS THEIR FIRST CHALLENGE!" The whole Ciel tribe went over to hug the programmer (yes, even Kyoko), all glad that he was able to pull through for them.

Once everyone congregated on their tribe mats, Flash handed immunity to Chihiro. "Way to break your losing streak, Ciel. Rest easy tonight. Grab your stuff, head back to camp. G'night." And the seven blue buffed players went back to camp.

"Obscurite, not good news. You'll be seeing me at Tribal Council. Grab your stuff, head back to camp, see you then." And they headed back to camp, thinking about who they would vote off.

(Isn't it cool how Chihiro scored the winning point? I thought it was. Anyway!

Favorites:

Okay:

Eh:

Go Away:

Tell me who you like, don't like, and above all, tell me who you want to win! See you later for the Tribal Council chapter. Bye! -Flash)


	5. Tribal Council 2 (Obscurite)

(Flash: Tribal Council time everyone, and we all know what this means. Another player revealed for Survivor Sunyshore!

Alicia: *party horn*

Colette: Yeah, let's do this!)

**Obscurite Day 6**

When the red buffed tribe arrived back at camp, discussion began over who would be voted out tonight.

Byakuya was talking with Maya, going to secure her vote. "I want to ask you where you stand tonight, Maya." He said.

Maya shrugged. "I dunno, Byakuya. It's anyone's guess to who I'm voting for. In other words, I don't know."

The scion was unfazed at that. "If you must know, I'm voting for Junior tonight. He's given us fire, well good job for him, now he can go home."

"_If it wasn't obvious already, Junior lost to the scrawny little programmer Chihiro for God's sake. Maybe it'll go down this way and I can easily get rid of that runt." -Byakuya_

Maya didn't know what to do, so she just kept quiet and thought about if she would vote with Byakuya or not.

"_I'm honestly, unsure of who to vote for tonight. I could just write down a random name and just hope I don't go home. Yeah, I think I'll do that." -Maya_

Meanwhile, Vaike and Junior were talking about the vote as well with Nephenee. "Gotta hand it to Chihiro." Vaike chuckled. "Who knew that he could do that?"

"I thought it was hard to do as well!" Junior responded.

Nephenee just listened to them chat, thinking about the vote to herself. Vaike noticed her silence, then asked, "Hey Neph, who's going down on the parchment tonight?"

"Huh?" She asked, keeping her accent disguised. "Oh, I was just thinking about that."

"_I was thinking of who to vote for, then I got to thinking about Byakuya and his two buddies. They're getting too close for comfort, so maybe it'd be in my best interest to vote for one of em." -Nephenee_

She voiced her opinions with the other two, and Junior nodded. "Oh yeah. But who do we put our votes down for?"

"I don't know, really." Nephenee answered. "I was hoping you two had an idea."

"How about Byakuya?" The koopa suggested. "He's kind of a jerk to me."

Vaike agreed. "Yeah, let's send his hide home tonight!"

"_Byakuya won't know what hit him tonight! We're gonna vote him out, and then he can learn to grow a pair. Insulting my student like that? Teach has gotta lay down the law here." -Vaike_

Meanwhile, Celes and Lightning were thinking about their votes. "So who're you voting for?" The gambler asked.

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Oh, here we go. I was thinking about voting out someone annoying."

"_Vaike and Junior are just really annoying to be around. I swear, if I have to listen to them talk any longer, I will scream. The rules say I can't beat them up. Shame since I would with only one arm." -Lightning_

Celes nodded. "Just what I was thinking. Byakuya and I were thinking of voting out Junior, if you're interested."

Lightning thought about that for a second, then said, "I'll be considering your offer, Celes. But right now, we have to go." And she was right, as the Obscurite Tribe was due at Tribal Council any second now.

"_If all goes well tonight, we'll have majority and Liar's Court will claim its first victim, Junior. If all doesn't go well…why should I worry about that? I doubt any of us are going home tonight." -Celes_

Once the sun set, the Obscurite Tribe arrived at the Tribal Council area. Everything was the same this time, except Colette was standing where Alicia should be.

"Before we begin, I would like to say that Colette will be filling in for Alicia tonight. She got the stomach bug pretty bad, so Mikan's tending to her at the medic's camp." Flash told them. "Now, behind each of you is a torch. Find the one with your name on it, dip it into the pit, and get fire." Everyone did as they were instructed.

"This is the ritual here at Tribal Council, as in this game, fire represents your life in this game." Colette continued. "When your fire goes out, so do you. And of course, no homicide is present here, so please relax."

Everyone took a seat afterwards before placing their torches in slots behind them.

"So it's been a beautiful six days, has it not?" Flash asked. "I'd like to get caught up on what's been happening. Vaike, what's it been like?"

"Teach can tell you straight, Flash! I can safely say that this is turning out to be the adventure of a lifetime! I've already made a friend out of Junior." The shepherd responded.

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Kill me now…" She muttered under her breath.

"Junior, what Vaike just said. Am I reading a teacher/student relationship here?" Colette inquired.

The koopa shook his head. "I wouldn't say that exactly. We've just made a good bond, and that's a good thing to have out here."

Flash continued the discussion. "So what about your tribe's work ethic? Akiyama, what're your thoughts on that?"

"I do believe we have a strong work ethic all around. We have strong people like Lightning and Vaike, smart people like Celes, Byakuya and myself, and Maya is great for keeping our spirits high."

Colette caught onto that. "I think you're forgetting Junior and Nephenee there, Akiyama. Where do they fall in on this tribe?"

The ex-con thought about that question before answering. "If you ask me, I think they're kind of the odd ones out. They're good in a challenge, but Nephenee's kind of quiet, and Junior's just a ball of energy."

"Okay. So Nephenee. Akiyama thinks you're quiet." Flash commented.

Nephenee didn't answer Flash when he asked, but then she said, "I don't know why you would think I'm that quiet, really. Does it matter all that much?"

"Communication is vital to this game, Nephenee." Akiyama answered. "Being quiet this early on in the game doesn't seem like my ideal strategy, but it's your game. Play it how you see fit."

She had a faint smile afterwards. "Why thank you…"

"Moving on to the vote." Colette said. "Maya, what're you going to center your vote around?"

Maya thought about that, then responded with, "I'm not so sure Colette. Ever since we got back, I've been thinking about 'who am I gonna vote for?', and I just can't make up my mind."

"It might be a good idea to make up your mind soon, because it is time. To vote." Flash stated. "One by one, you'll go through the door behind us, take a parchment, and in there you will write down the name of the person you want to see go home tonight. Byakuya, you're up." And the scion went through the door.

Byakuya: Go home, runt. I have no use for you anymore in this game. (Junior)

Vaike goes to cast his vote.

Lightning: You're annoying, and you've been a pain to listen to ever since Day 1. I don't care what others say about you, I say you need to go home. (?)

Junior: Just hoping it's you tonight, and not me. Goodbye! (Byakuya)

Nephenee casts her vote.

Maya: I'm really, really sorry, but I just thought of someone on the spur of the moment. Don't take it personally, okay? (?)

Akiyama casts his vote.

Celes casts her vote.

Once Celes returned to her seat, Colette said, "I'll go tally the votes." She went into the room to get the urn holding tonight's votes. "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and wants to play it, do so now." No one did.

"Alright, we'll read the votes. Once the votes are read the decision is final and that person will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately." Flash then pulled out the first vote. "First vote, Byakuya." The scion didn't seem fazed.

Colette drew the next vote. "Junior. One vote Byakuya, one vote Junior." Both voted for knew who those votes were from.

Flash drew the next vote. "Third vote, Junior. Two votes Junior, one vote Byakuya." The koopa seemed nervous.

Colette took out the next vote. "Fourth vote, Vaike. Two votes Junior, one vote Byakuya and Vaike." Vaike looked around in bewilderment and confusion.

Flash read the next vote. "Fifth vote, Byakuya. That's two votes Byakuya and Junior, one vote Vaike." The scion eyed Junior, as Celes crossed her fingers.

Colette took the next vote. "Sixth vote, Byakuya. Three votes Byakuya, two votes Junior, one vote Vaike." Everyone seemed on the edge of their seats.

Flash grabbed the next vote. "Seventh vote, Junior. Three votes Byakuya, three votes Junior, one vote Vaike. One vote left." Both Byakuya and Junior seemed slightly nervous, though the former didn't show it.

As Colette drew the eighth and final vote of the evening, she said, "Second person voted out of Survivor Apple Woods is…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

…"Bowser Junior. That's four, that's enough, bring us your torch." Vaike's jaw dropped as Junior got his torch. Byakuya smirked and did a fist bump with Akiyama.

Junior placed his torch in front of the host and intern who said in unison, "Junior, your tribe has spoken." And they snuffed his torch. "Time for you to go." Colette informed.

The koopa left without any further hesitation.

"I think this tribe can safely say that there isn't much division, but I saw that there was a majority, a minority, and someone who acted on their own accord. How will this affect further Tribal Councils? I don't know, but you guys might. Grab your stuff, head back to camp, good night." And the seven remaining players left with their torches in tow.

**Junior's Final Words: Aw man! I can't believe I only made it this far! Sorry Papa if I let you down, but I tried my best and that's nothing to be ashamed of. Vaike, you better win this for me! The Koopa Kingdom will be rooting for you!**

The Votes!

Junior- Byakuya, Celes, Akiyama, Lightning

Byakuya- Vaike, Nephenee, Junior

Vaike- Maya

(And now for the second contestant that will appear on Survivor Sunyshore…_**DRAKE PARKER!**_ Here's a little hint for who will be the next contestant.

Royalty or not,

I see myself as a higher class.

With this staff I heal your wounds,

As this game, for me, will be new.

Another hint: This character is from the game Binding Blade. If you don't know what that is, look it up. Anyway, I'll see you next time! Laters! -Flash)


	6. Episode 3 Everyone, Drop Your

(Flash: Another episode, another fun time.

Colette: Yeah, let's do it.

The Reviews:

Once again, none so far.)

_Previously, on Survivor…_

_Pit was ecstatic to find out he was picked over Chaz, but Kyoko warned him that any further screw-ups would not be tolerated._

_Over on Obscurite, Maya and Akiyama bonded, and Nephenee talked to Vaike and Junior about joining a cross tribe alliance with herself and Lethe. Both the fighter and koopa agreed to the plan._

_At the Reward Challenge, Nephenee won reward for Obscurite, and winning her tribe its third consecutive win. Pit was checked by medical, and he and Vaike left for Exile once the angel boy was cleared._

_Back on Ciel, Chihiro worried about Pit, but Kyoko reassured him that nothing would be wrong. The detective also considering aligning with him to take out Sayaka. And speaking of Sayaka, she contemplated making a fake immunity idol._

_Back over at Obscurite, Celes formed 'Liar's Court' with herself, Byakuya, and Akiyama, and they talked about who their first target would be. Byakuya wasted no time suggesting Junior, who gave them fire, and therefore was useless since they had flint._

_On Exile Island, Pit got the immunity idol clue, and Vaike talked to Pit about the cross tribe alliance. Pit said he would consider it, though he did not share the idol clue with Vaike._

_At the immunity challenge, Chihiro broke Ciel's losing streak by scoring the winning point and securing them safety for the night, sending Obscurite to Tribal Council._

_Before Tribal Council, the pair of Byakuya and Celes campaigned to get rid of Junior. Celes talked with Lightning about it, and Byakuya talked with Maya about it. Meanwhile, Nephenee, Vaike, and Junior would band together to get rid of Byakuya, labeling him as a jerk._

_But at Tribal Council, it was Byakuya who got his wish as Bowser Jr. became the second person voted out of the game. 14 are left. Who will be voted out next? Find out…now._

**Ciel: Kyoko, Sayaka, Chihiro, Lethe, Agnes, Leon, Pit**

**Obscurite: Celes, Byakuya, Vaike, Lightning, Nephenee, Maya, Akiyama**

**Obscurite Night 6**

Byakuya was grinning all the way back to camp as a result of the vote.

"_I'm glad that we got rid of that runt Junior. Liar's Court claimed its first victim, and more we shall claim. Next up will be Nephenee. She's too quiet for her own good." -Byakuya_

Vaike on the other hand, was stunned. "Who voted for me? Who?"

Byakuya adjusted his glasses. "Oh, quiet you brute. You're still useful to us, though I wouldn't count on being that way forever."

Vaike growled. "What'd you say to me? Grow a pair, loser!"

Nephenee holds out her arm to keep Vaike from turning violent. "Now, now. Let's not be tearing each other apart over here." She didn't even bother to hide her accent.

Maya was amazed. "She sounds nice enough, guys."

"_All this time Nephenee was hiding a country accent from us? That's kinda silly, but then again, I've seen my fair share of weird and silly. Ask Nick, he should know." -Maya_

Byakuya chuckled softly to himself, and walked over to Celes.

"_I don't know who's dumber. Vaike, who has a wit weaker than his strength, or Nephenee, who was trying to be a quiet mouse to hide that accent of hers; a ridiculous insecurity. I think I'll leave the decision up to Celes on who goes next." -Byakuya_

**Ciel Day 7**

Chihiro was happy to wake up this morning, glad he was able to prove himself to his tribe.

"_Winning immunity yesterday was such a good feeling. On Day 1, I think everyone thought I was just a weakling, but now…I want to keep winning. It just feels so great." -Chihiro_

Lethe and Pit were talking by the shelter that the Cat Laguz had set up. "Okay, so I know you went to Exile and all, I just have one question. Cross tribe alliance. Have you heard about it?" Lethe asked.

Pit nodded. "Well of course I did. Vaike told me."

Lethe paused for a second to process that. "Vaike? That blonde and buff idiot told you?"

"Look, I know it sounds bad, but I have this." Pit showed Lethe the idol clue he got while on Exile, and Lethe did the same thing.

She smirked as a plan began forming.

"_Two points I'd like to make here. One; Pit and I have an idol clue each. We can cooperate on this and find the idol together. And two; what the hell was Nephenee thinking when she asked Vaike about our alliance? I'll have to talk to her soon." -Lethe_

"What cha thinking, Lethe?" Pit wondered.

"Use your head, Pit." She answered. "You have an idol clue, and I have an idol clue. I think if we work together on this, we can find it all the more faster."

Pit realized what Lethe was talking about now. "Oh! Great idea, Lethe!"

So the two set out to finding the idol, Lethe doing most of the work and Pit just following her, holding onto the clues. The Cat Laguz began searching around and in the trees, digging at the roots, and just searching inside hollow parts of trees.

Suddenly, Pit looked up and saw something hidden in the leaves of a tree they were taking a break under. "Hey Lethe. Look up."

She did, seeing what he saw. "Wait here, Pit." Quickly, Lethe scaled the tree and grabbed what was up there. It was a necklace a shark teeth and silver beads. Yes, they had found the idol.

"Yes!" Lethe quietly cheered to herself.

"_Now that I found the idol that's hidden at camp, I've got myself three extra days out here. This thing with Pit? I'm just gonna tell him that I'll use it on him if he's in danger. Then, if all the votes are on him, boom! We take someone out." -Lethe_

The two hurried back to camp, and Lethe pocketed the idol before anyone saw it.

**Obscurite Day 7**

Maya was chatting with Vaike in the shelter. "Okay, that vote for you at Tribal Council…I put it down. I'm sorry, I just put someone's name down because I couldn't decide."

Vaike nodded in understanding. "You should have said something to Teach earlier."

She giggled at that. "Well, here's the thing. Byakuya came to me and told me to vote out Junior. If he finds out, and I'm sure he will, I'm gonna go home next."

"_It's true, I couldn't decide, but it was either vote out Junior or vote for Byakuya to show him I wanted nothing to do with him. If I picked the latter, we would have gone to tiebreaker, and it would have just spiraled out of control." -Maya_

Vaike shrugged. "Look, you don't have to work with that scumbag. If I was allowed to I'd get rid of him with the flick of my wrist. But instead, all we can do is vote him out."

Maya smiled and yawned. "We got a challenge today, right?"

Vaike nodded. "Yeah we do."

Byakuya was talking with Akiyama about the challenge. "I doubt there will be a challenge today. It's obvious, isn't it?"

"I'm just going to agree with whatever you're talking about. What's obvious?" Akiyama wondered.

"The tribal swap, that's what." The scion answered.

"_There has to be a tribal swap today. There's just no questions about it. When we do switch, and the blue haired weeaboo wind up on the same tribe, then she's getting voted out next. If not, then Nephenee goes next." -Byakuya_

**Reward Challenge Day 7!**

"Come on in guys!" The hosts called. The 14 remaining players arrived at the challenge arena.

"Ciel, getting your first look at the new Obscurite tribe. Bowser Jr. voted out last tribal council." Flash said. Lethe growled a little, but got over it.

"Okay, guy's ready for today's challenge?" Everyone nodded.

"But first, I would like to say something." Flash told the group. "Everyone, drop your expectations. We're not switching tribes." Byakuya frowned upon hearing that.

"For today's challenge, you'll be balancing across a rickety balance beams while transporting wooden squares on a paddle. If you drop the paddle or square, you have to go back. First duelist to get six wooden squares to the other side of the balance beam, wins reward for their tribe." Alicia explained. "Wanna know what you're playing for?" Everyone agreed to that. "Bae, show em."

Flash did indeed, showing the group a feast of sausage, popcorn and s'mores. And also in the mix was a stepladder and basket.

"Today's reward is a nice feast for the winners, and as for the stepladder and basket? It's a different reward for a different purpose. But today's winner will be making the choice. Those that have participated in a reward challenge before for their tribe cannot participate." Flash explained. "Pick who's doing this, and we'll get started."

Ciel picked Kyoko to do the challenge, and Obscurite picked Maya to do the challenge.

"Alright, here we go! For Ciel, we have Kyoko, and for Obscurite we have Maya. Survivors ready? Go." Alicia announced.

Both girls took their time in doing the challenge. The balance beam was moving around under their weight, so both would have to take caution with their steps. Maya did an okay job getting the first square on her paddle, and Kyoko did as well. Both kept their poise and got the first square over at relatively the same time.

Maya began to stumble a little bit on the way back to collect her second square, but Kyoko had no such problem, moving the second square over to the other side, going back to collect her third. This gave Ciel a lead.

However, Kyoko dropped her paddle when she got her third square, forcing her to get another. Maya moved her second square in this time, allowing herself to catch up. The detective quickly regained her lead and moved the third square over just before Maya got hers.

"Maya and Kyoko, neck and neck here! Who wants it more?" Flash called, smirking at the challenge.

A little bit later, both girls had now moved two more squares over, bringing their totals to five. It really was neck and neck between them, where one finished before the other by a foot…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…It was Kyoko who won the challenge.

"That's it! KYOKO WINS REWARD FOR CIEL! Sending Maya to Exile Island!" Alicia shouted. The detective didn't react much to winning, only to be on the receiving end of a hug from Chihiro. Maya sighed, but got over it quickly as she realized she was that close to winning.

"Alright, Kyoko. Good work winning the challenge. Your choice now on what reward your tribe gets." Flash explained. "Will it be the feast, which is something good to have for dinner tonight instead of rice and apples, or the stepladder and basket, which can help you collect apples if you run out of rice?"

Kyoko thought about it for a moment, then decided, "I'll take the stepladder and basket."

"Okay, Ciel picking the long term reward." Alicia said, handing Ciel their reward.

"Now Maya, you also have to make a decision. Who will go with you to Exile Island?" Flash asked.

Maya thought about it for a bit, then said, "I'll take…Agnes."

"Okay then. Agnes will accompany Maya to Exile Island." The truck pulled up, and the two girls got on the back.

"As for the rest of you, grab your stuff and head back to camp. See you for the immunity challenge." And the others went back to camp, Ciel taking their reward with them. And Flash and Alicia were feasting on the food reward that was not picked.

"I love being a host." Flash laughed.

"Me too." Alicia agreed.

**Exile Island Day 7**

Agnes and Maya were dropped off at Exile, the truck then driving off. They would find the same two urns waiting for them there that have been there since Day 1.

Maya got the idol clue, and pocketed it. Agnes wouldn't get anything except a blank parchment. "Oh well…" She sighed.

The wind vestal then looked around where they were. It was a little clearing a ways away from the camps, truly making it an exile location. Behind them was a dirt road that the truck would drive down. And in front of them was the shelter that was built and worked on there. The two decided to settle in and talk with each other for the night.

Unknown to them, there was a figure lurking in the shadows. A figure that quickly snuck away when the cameras were pointed at it.

**Ciel Day 8**

Lying down in the shelter was Sayaka, who was thinking about what to do.

"_I want to make a fake idol, but first I need to get the things I need to make the fake idol. I can just get some odds and ends around the camp, but I also need to make it believable. On the other hand…I could just fool Pit with one." -Sayaka_

So she set out on gathering things to make a fake idol with. Meanwhile, Leon and Pit were gathering apples. Leon was picking the apples off the trees, and Pit was carrying the basket.

"Hey, so what's with Sayaka? Where's she going?" Pit asked, looking over to see Sayaka pass by them.

"Eh, she's probably looking around." Leon shrugged. "Okay, I think we got enough apples for now."

"_Pit's kinda wary of Sayaka, and so is Kyoko. The thing is, I don't get what's so scary about her. She seems nice enough, and I don't think she's that big of a threat." -Leon_

The two guys headed back to camp with the stepladder and basket full of apples. Pit placed the basket of apples by the shelter, and the angel laid down for a nap.

**Obscurite Day 8**

Vaike and Nephenee were sitting by the fire, thinking about what to do next.

"You got any ideas for what's next, Vaike?" Nephenee asked.

"How about winning the challenge? It'll buy us some time, you know?" Vaike suggested.

Nephenee shrugged. "That seems to be the obvious solution."

"_I reckon that Vaike's right. Winning the challenge will buy us time to think of a plan. Maya might have the idol clue for all we know, and if she does, we need to get our hands on that idol." -Nephenee_

Meanwhile, Akiyama and Celes were talking with each other. "Should we really go with Byakuya's suggestion again?" Akiyama asked. "I mean, voting Nephenee just because she's quiet?"

Celes shrugged. "Byakuya might be right. Quiet players are dangerous players. So therefore, she must go."

Akiyama sighed. "I don't think that's a good idea, Celes. But since we have no other ideas, I don't see why not."

"Good to know." Celes smiled at hearing that. "But I don't think we should throw the challenge just to get rid of her." The ex-con just rolled his eyes, glad that Celes didn't catch him doing that.

"_Honestly, Byakuya and Celes are starting to look like a power duo, and they are a really threatening pair. Take that into the merge, and yes it would be good for my game, but how would I know if they would just get rid of me in the event of a final 2?" -Akiyama_

**Immunity Challenge Day 8**

"Come on in guys!" The hosts called, the 12 players coming into the challenge area. They would notice an artificial river had been placed there. And then the familiar truck engine was heard from behind them, Colette driving in with Agnes and Maya.

"We're now bringing back Agnes and Maya from Exile." Flash said, the two girls rejoining their respective tribes. "Okay, you guys ready for today's immunity challenge?" Everyone nodded.

"Alright, we need immunity back from you Ciel." Chihiro handed the immunity idol back to Alicia. "Once again immunity is up for grabs."

"For today's challenge," Flash began, "Three castaways from each tribe will face off in the river behind us to retrieve a ball and throw it in your tribe's net to score a point." He took a deep breath, then said, "First tribe to three will win immunity. Losers will go to Tribal Council and someone will be the third person voted out of the game."

"Take a minute to strategize, and we'll get started." Alicia told them.

"Competing for Ciel, we have Leon, Lethe and Pit! For Obscurite we have Vaike, Lightning and Byakuya! Survivors ready? GO!" Flash tossed the ball into the river, and the six castaways made a dash for the ball. Lethe would be the first person to get the ball and toss it over to Leon. She went to guard Vaike, but was grabbed by her tail by Byakuya.

"Byakuya, holding on to Lethe's tail!" Alicia called. "What the hell he's planning, I don't know!"

Lethe hissed and screamed for Byakuya to let her go, but he did not. This, however, did not deter the Cat Laguz. She then darted forward, catching Byakuya off guard and resulting in him hitting the water. Lethe finally worked herself free.

Leon on the other hand, attempted to throw the ball in his tribe's net, and succeeded.

"Leon scores for Ciel! Ciel leads 1-0!" Flash called. Getting the game ball and tossing it back in the center. This time, Pit and Vaike fought for control over the ball, only for Vaike to win the struggle. Pit, who was still holding onto the ball, couldn't do much as Vaike threw the ball; both Pit and the ball went in.

"Hey, does that count for two points?" Vaike asked.

"Fat chance! But Vaike scores for Obscurite, tying us up 1-1!" Alicia laughed. She tossed the ball back in the center. Lethe and Lightning both got to the ball at the same time, both girls wrestling for control of the ball.

Lightning would pull it out of Lethe's hands first, and ran to the net. Pit tried to stop her, but was pushed to the side as Lightning threw the ball in Obscurite's net.

"Lightning scores for Obscurite! They retake the lead 2-1!" Flash shouted, tossing the ball back in the center. Leon would get to the ball first, only to find himself tossing it to Lethe after Byakuya grabbed his arm and pulled him into the water.

"Byakuya, playing rough this challenge!" Flash announced.

Lethe tried tossing the ball into the net, only for Vaike to intercept it and pass it over to Lightning, who scored the third and final goal for Obscuirte.

"It's over! LIGHTNING WINS IMMUNITY FOR OBSCURITE!" Alicia announced.

After the varying cheers were over, both tribes congregated on the mats. "Obscurite, here you go." Flash said, handing immunity to Akiyama. They headed back to camp shortly after.

"Ciel, someone's gotta go. See you tomorrow night for Tribal Council." Ciel then headed back to camp, dreading the vote.

(And that's done. Sorry for the short ending, I wanted to get this done ASAP. See you for the TC chapter, Bai! :D -Flash)


	7. Tribal Council 3 (Ciel)

(Time again for another Tribal Council. Ciel is going back. Who will be voted out? Let's find out! And time to find out who will be the next player in Survivor Sunyshore!

The Reviews:

Mastermind Enoshima Alicia: Hooray my first review! :D Yes, being a host has its perks.)

**Ciel Day 9**

Pit was bummed out of his mind that his tribe lost immunity.

"_We have to go back to Tribal again, and this time I pretty much feel like I'm somewhat safe. Even though I screwed up in the challenge by letting Vaike throw me in the goal, but Kyoko can't get mad at me, right?" -Pit_

Chihiro went to talk with him. "So what's the plan?" He asked.

"I don't know about a plan, Chihiro…" Pit admitted. "I mean, if we just had one I'd go with it."

"Well, I was thinking that we could get us some more allies. Just one more, and I think we'd have the numbers."

"_I've been thinking about who we should align with, and I've been thinking of Kyoko for the obvious reason of that she's smart and kind, even though she doesn't show much emotion. She's still a good friend despite that." -Chihiro_

Speaking of, Kyoko was sitting by the fire, thinking about the vote, when Sayaka approached her. "What do you want?" The detective asked.

"I wanted to talk to you, of course." Sayaka responded with a smile. "Because I wanted to ask about tonight's vote."

"If you want to save yourself, forget it." Kyoko frowned.

"No, not like that. I wanted to make a suggestion that'll benefit us both. Just hear me out for a second, alright?" The idol pleaded.

"_I've got a little proposition that'll benefit Kyoko and I, mainly me. If this does work, then I suppose she made a fatal error!" -Sayaka_

"Alright, I'm listening." Kyoko sighed.

"Okay, so I was thinking we could vote Agnes out because it could benefit us long term and short term. Short term because she's weak. Long term, and this is mainly why I say this. She's good taking out now long term because she's a jury threat. Agnes is just too likable, and that's why we should take her out tonight." Sayaka explained.

"And you're sure this dumb girl personality is just a façade?" Kyoko wondered. Sayaka just nodded.

"I'll tell Leon about this. We'll have the numbers, I promise."

"_I get what Sayaka's going at, but why would she want to vote someone else out for our gain, as she claims? I guess I'll find that out later…but first I have a Tribal Council to attend." -Kyoko_

She got up and walked away, only to run into Pit and Chihiro. "Can I help you two?"

"Can we ask you to align with us?" Pit quickly asked. "I'm scared going back to Tribal."

Kyoko nodded, then informed them of Sayaka's plan. "Here's the thing. I want to go along with her plan, but I kind of want to put her name down instead to show her that I'm only going to be nice to her once."

Chihiro sighed, then nodded. "Alright. This better work out."

"_It's not fair that Sayaka wants us to vote out Agnes, since I really like her. But then again, Kyoko's planning to take her out, and voting with Sayaka seems to be the thing to do right now. I really don't want to do this, but I might as well." -Chihiro_

The Ciel tribe arrived at Tribal Council, the hosts both waiting for them there. "Welcome back to Tribal Council. Before we begin I'd like to ask…did any of you see something lurking around camp?" Flash asked.

"No, why?" Agnes asked.

"Well we got a report from the authorities here that a known ruffian in the area is here somewhere. We think he was at Exile Island a while back, but our camera crew couldn't get a good shot of him. It's probably nothing, but I had to ask."

Everyone looked at each other, muttering what that could be about.

"But seeing as I'm gonna open up a can of whoop ass on that guy if he comes near any of you, y'all have nothing to worry about." Alicia promised. The tribe was relieved to hear that.

"So now let's get to tonight's discussion." Flash said. "Lethe, what's been on your mind ever since coming into this game?"

"What's been on my mind is beating Lightning in a challenge. She beat me at the first one, and I'd love to beat her in another one later on down the road." Lethe answered. "Winning's okay, but that's really what I would love right now."

Alicia nodded. "Chihiro. Do you think you're in danger of going home tonight?"

"To be honest Alicia, no I'm not. All I'll be doing is regretting this choice later on." The programmer admitted. This got Sayaka to look at him.

"Why's that?" Sayaka wondered.

"You see, Survivor's not a fair game. You get to know people, and later on down the road, you get to know them better. And then…you have to vote them out."

"Pit, is Chihiro right about what he said?" Flash asked. The angel nodded.

"If you ask me, then yeah, it's kinda sad. You get to meet new people and then you have to get rid of them for your own gain."

"Agnes, how're you feeling about tonight?" Alicia asked.

"Worried, actually." Agnes admitted. She then saw Kyoko mouth to her 'Vote Sayaka'. Luckily, the idol didn't catch this. Agnes continued with, "I don't know if my occupation as a vestal is anything to go off of, since Anticrystalism was a thing back where I'm from, though I doubt anyone here knows what that is."

"I sure as hell don't. That's a fact." Alicia stated.

"Well I think we should see who should be worried because it is time. To vote." Flash stated. "Leon, you're up." And the baseball player went to cast his vote.

Pit went to cast his vote.

Kyoko: You are a cobra, black widow, and black mamba all rolled into one. I can't believe everyone else here buys your charade, but you're not fooling me. If it's not you tonight, it will be next time. (Sayaka)

Sayaka went to cast her vote.

Chihiro: I didn't want to do this, but I have to… (?)

Lethe went to cast her vote.

Agnes went to cast her vote.

"We'll get the votes. This'll only take a second." Flash went to get the urn, then said, "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol that they want to play please do so now." No one did.

"Alright, we'll read the votes." Flash got the first parchment out. "First vote. Sayaka." The idol expected that vote, looking at Kyoko.

Alicia took out the next parchment. "Sayaka. Two votes Sayaka." Now the blue haired idol looked around, confused at this.

Flash grabbed the next parchment. "Agnes. Two votes Sayaka, one vote Agnes." The wind vestal sighed.

Alicia got the next parchment out, reading, "Agnes. Two votes Agnes, two votes Sayaka." Kyoko looked away.

Flash took out the next parchment, adding, "Third person voted out of Survivor Apple Woods is…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… "Agnes. That's three, that's enough, bring us your torch." The wind vestal grabbed her things and torch and placed it in front of the hosts.

"Agnes, your tribe has spoken." Flash informed. The two hosts snuffed out her torch, saying, "Time for you to go." And she did without another word.

"What happened here tonight seemed like there is much more unity this time, though was voting her out the right thing to do or not? We'll see soon enough, grab your stuff and head back to camp. Good night." Alicia stated, the six remaining members heading back to camp.

**Agnes's Last Words: I feared this would have happened, but I thought it would have been Sayaka for a minute there. I think she planned my elimination, didn't she? Well good for her. At least I know I was taken out by someone who knows what they were doing.**

The Votes!

Agnes- Sayaka, Chihiro, Lethe, Leon, Pit

Sayaka- Kyoko, Agnes

(Now for member number 3 of the Survivor Sunyshore cast…_**CLARINE!**_ And a teaser for who's next to be revealed!

You know how they got Waluigi for Survivor Lake Hylia?

That's the teaser, see you all later! -Flash)


	8. Episode 4 Chills Down My Spine

(Flash: Well this season is trucking right along, eh?

Colette: I would say that. Although what was that figure thingy the camera guys caught?

Alicia: Pay it no heed. A'ight?

Colette: *nods* Of course.

The Reviews!

GaryHawkinsLandscaper: Glad to see Sayaka has someone in her corner. Though the question now is how long she can keep fooling everyone [except Kyoko].

Mastermind Enoshima Alicia: :3 Nya.)

_Previously, on Survivor…_

_Byakuya was glad that his plan to eliminate Junior went off as planned. Vaike was stunned that there was a vote for him._

_At Ciel, Chihiro was happy that he scored the winning point to secure immunity. Meanwhile, Pit and Lethe worked together to find the hidden immunity idol, and succeeded. _

_At Obscurite, Maya told Vaike that she put down the vote for him because she couldn't decide who to vote out. He was understanding, and heard from Maya that Byakuya told her to vote Junior out. Speaking of the scion, he predicted that there would be a tribal swap for a reward challenge._

_Flash shot down his thought of a tribal swap, and instead there was a regular challenge waiting for them. Kyoko won reward and sent Maya to Exile. Kyoko picked the stepladder and basket reward, while Maya chose Agnes to go with her to Exile._

_Over on Exile, Maya obtained the idol clue, and the camera crew caught sight of a mysterious figure lurking around the area._

_Back at Ciel, Pit and Leon gathered apples for the tribe, while Sayaka looked around camp for items to use for her fake immunity idol._

_Over at Obscurite, Akiyama and Celes discussed Byakuya's suggestion to vote Nephenee out because she was too quiet. They decided to go with it, though in a confessional Akiyama had doubts about the final 3 deal he had with him and Celes._

_During the immunity challenge, Obscurite won immunity, sending Ciel to Tribal Council._

_Before Tribal Council, Chihiro and Pit decided it would be in their best interest to align with Kyoko, since the programmer felt he could trust her. Also, Sayaka tried to make a deal with Kyoko to vote out Agnes, seeing her as a jury threat and weak link in camp._

_And at Tribal Council, even though Kyoko voted for Sayaka, the idol got her way, and Agnes Oblige was the third person voted out of the game. 13 are left. Who will be voted out next?_

**Ciel: Kyoko, Sayaka, Chihiro, Lethe, Leon, Pit**

**Obscurite: Byakuya, Celes, Vaike, Lightning, Nephenee, Maya, Akiyama**

**Ciel Night 9**

Sayaka feigned a smile as she came back to camp. But inside, she knew who put those two votes down for her.

"_I knew I shouldn't have made that deal with Kyoko. I know she's onto me, but the others aren't. I'd like to keep it that way, and now I need to get someone to flip. I was thinking Pit since, even though his antics are funny, he's a free vote in my books." -Sayaka_

Kyoko wasn't all that bothered. In fact, she was half expecting to know Sayaka would be on to her. However, she just went to sleep without thinking too hard about it for now. Everyone else soon did afterwards.

**Obscurite Day 10**

Vaike woke up early in the morning, gathering fresh firewood. "Ah yeah, another day, another step closer to victory!" He mused to himself.

"_Double digits, baby; Day 10 already! Yeah, Miriel's probably expecting me to get voted out during the merge. Would I blame them? Absolutely not! They know that I'm a tough competitor, so if I get voted out, I'll take it like a man would." -Vaike_

Maya would be the first to talk to him. "Good morning Vaike!" She happily greeted.

"Hey there Maya. What's new?" The fighter asked.

She waited till no one was watching, and showed him the clue she got on Exile. "I think we should go out looking for the clue, you know?" Maya suggested.

"Yeah…I suppose we could." He nodded, the two then went off.

"_There's an idol at Ciel, and there's an idol here. And there might be one when we merge. For Vaike's best interest, finding it would be a good idea." -Maya_

The two then searched for the idol together, but after an hour of searching, they came up with nothing.

"Better luck tomorrow?" Maya suggested. Vaike nodded to that plan.

Meanwhile, Lightning was talking with Byakuya about things. "So where do you stand with this tribe?" The scion asked.

"As long as Vaike is still here, just know that I won't rest until he's gone." Lightning sighed. "So is he our next vote?"

Byakuya shook his head. "It's Nephenee. No questions in my mind. I would like her gone as soon as possible." Lightning went from neutral to really pissed off really fast.

"_I get where Byakuya's coming from this, but the first chance I get I'm going to metaphorically slit his throat and pour acid down it. I'm going to blindside this piece of work one of these days. Just you wait." -Lightning_

However, Lighting did not show her anger, as she just nodded.

**Ciel Day 10**

Leon was watching Sayaka put together her fake idol, the former eating one of the many apples they got a couple days ago. "Are you sure this'll work, Sayaka?" He asked. "I mean, the idol could already have been found."

"As long as Kyoko's just as lost on the idol as we are, we'll be fine." Sayaka promised, and then asked, "Can I ask you a huge favor?"

Leon nodded, knowing what this would be about.

"_Sayaka's making this fake idol, and now she wants to ask me something. Obviously, it's either keeping this a secret, or an alliance. Either of the two, I'll roll with it. I gotta make some deals here if I want to stay on the air." -Leon_

"Okay, so can you do me a huge favor and not let Kyoko find out I'm doing this?" The idol requested. "If she did find out, the plan would be ruined."

"Wouldn't it be ruined if someone already has the idol?" Then Leon raised an eyebrow. "And what plan?"

Sayaka sighed, and just said with a smile, "I want to eliminate Kyoko, of course."

"_I think I just messed up my plan by telling Leon about my plan to get rid of Kyoko, but he doesn't care much about winning. So what am I worried about?" -Sayaka_

Leon shrugged. "Good luck with that, Sayaka. Lemme know if you need any more 'advice', okay?" The idol nodded, leaving Leon to walk away from her.

Meanwhile, Pit and Chihiro were talking with Kyoko. "Whose name did you put down last night?"

Kyoko put a hand to her chin, and said, "I voted for Sayaka last night, but I had good reason to." She then voiced her suspicion to the two. Pit was shocked to hear that, but Chihiro was not.

"_It doesn't shock me thinking that Sayaka would resort to tactics like this. I would have asked for her help in the game, and maybe even aligned all the Hope's Peak students in the same alliance. I guess that's not the case anymore." -Chihiro_

"So you want us to help you get rid of her?" Pit asked.

"Precisely. She's planning the same thing for getting me out." Kyoko answered. "And if I can take care of her ahead of time, I won't have to worry about her come the merge."

Pit then spoke up again. "Are you sure about getting rid of her now? I don't know about you, but I want to have the numbers going into the merge. They'll get rid of me once we join forces."

"Pit, I'd suggest sticking to us and you'll be fine." Chihiro suggested. "I mean, we're friends here, right?"

The angel nodded. "Yes. Yes we are."

"_Deep down, I'm nervous about the merge. It'll be every man for themselves, and that part of the game I'm dreading honestly. Thinking about it sends chills down my spine." -Pit_

**Reward/Immunity Challenge Day 11**

"Come on in guys!" The 13 players came into the challenge area.

"Obscurite. Getting your first look at the new Ciel tribe. Agnes voted out last tribal council." Alicia said. No one was really bothered by that, although Byakuya was displeased Sayaka was still in.

Then they would see Flash chasing some sort of white bird that looked like a chicken nearby. "Get back here, you!" He shouted.

Everyone, even Alicia, stared with bewilderment.

Suddenly, Flash had it backed up against a tree, however this wasn't meant to be food for him, as the bird flew away. "Hey come back!" He shouted.

"Bae, what was that all about?" Alicia wondered.

"Did you know that chickens in general can fly?" Flash asked in response. Then he looked at the others. "Oh sorry. For today's challenge, you're going to navigate through an obstacle course, consisting of a balance beam, a rope climb, and a zipline. Getting through it isn't the only goal though. It's to go as long as possible without setting off a…well, we're going to feel bad about this for a while…"

"Out with it." Byakuya ordered.

"A Cuccoo. A very violent bird that even so much as injuring it will cause it to lose its mind." Flash answered. "However, if they manage to attempt to attack you, Alicia here will make sure that doesn't happen."

"If you set off one of those birds, the person that's running the course will have to go back to the start. And you set it off by falling off at one of the three points. First tribe to get all their members across, wins immunity and reward. Guys wanna know what you're playing for?" Alicia asked. Everyone nodded.

"For reward, you guys are going to leave here tomorrow, and have a nice dinner at Spinda's Café. Food there is great, and the drinks won't make you dizzy. Worth playing for?" Everyone agreed.

"Alright. Obscurite, you have one extra member, sit someone out." Flash ordered. Vaike volunteered to sit out after handing back immunity to Alicia.

"Here we go, starting us off for Ciel we have Sayaka, and starting us off for Obscurite we have Byakuya. Survivors ready? Go."

Both players began moving across the balance beam with ease. Byakuya trailed behind, though it was purely intentional. Sayaka got to the rope climb, but had a little trouble getting up. Byakuya had the same deal, so when they got to the zipline, they finished neck and neck.

"Sayaka and Byakuya are across! Next member for each tribe, go!" Lethe and Lightning went next for their tribes. Same deal with the two before them, they finished at relatively the same time.

"Lethe and Lightning are across! Go, next members!" Pit and Celes went next. Pit knew he had to take his time with the balance portion of the challenge, letting Celes get a leg up. However, once it got to the rope climb, it was a different story. Celes was lagging behind while Pit just went through the climb like it was nothing. He then went down the zipline, making sure he had a good grip on the handle.

"Pit's across! Go, Ciel!" Flash called. Chihiro went next for his tribe, going across the balance beam at a steady pace. Celes fell off the rope climb, setting off a Cuccoo.

"Celes sets off one of those killer birds. She's gotta go back!" Alicia announced. The gambler went back and cleared the balance beam again, now tied with Chihiro on the rope climb. Both would make it up, and down the zipline.

"Chihiro and Celes are across! Ciel in the lead!" Flash called. "Next members, go!" Next up was Leon and Akiyama. Leon managed to keep his lead for Ciel, but Akiyama kept up with him. Both guys cleared the course, Ciel continuing to hold onto their lead.

"Leon and Akiyama are across! Ciel only needs one more to finish, next members, let's go!" Alicia snapped her fingers, telling them to get on with it. Nephenee and Kyoko went next. The detective knew she had to get across without error. She was taking her sweet time, not making an error. However, Nephenee made it to the zipline and got across.

"Nephenee's across! We're down to Kyoko and Maya, for reward and immunity!" Both girls were now at the rope climb, both struggling to get up. But in the end…

.

.

.

.

.

…Kyoko made it across first in a close race.

"IT'S OVER! CIEL WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!" Flash shouted.

Chihiro and Pit were ecstatic to have won, and Lethe joined them in their joy having won.

The group congregated on the mat, Flash handing immunity to Kyoko. "Colette will come by tomorrow evening to take you to Treasure Town. Grab your stuff, head back to camp, enjoy the night off." They headed back to camp.

"Obscurite, we got nothing for you. Get your things and go back to camp. See you at Tribal." And the seven dark red buffed players did so.

(So we got a Tribal later. Who will be voted out? Find out when that happens. Later! -Flash)


	9. Tribal Council 4 (Obscurite)

(Reward, and a Tribal Council! Who will be voted out this chapter? Let's find out!

The Reviews:

Mastermind Enoshima Alicia: Ask my buddy GHL (GaryHawkinsLandscaper). I felt like adding in a reference for him.)

**Ciel (Reward) Day 12**

The six members of Ciel arrived at Spinda's Café, all heading down the stairs inside. Greeting them was a, you guessed it, a Spinda.

"Hey there! Take a seat and we'll get you served." Spinda said, wobbling back to the kitchen. Lethe just watched in amazement.

"_I didn't know that Pokémon could be like that…or maybe he's just had too much 'juice' to drink? Nah, I doubt any of these critters could stomach it. He's probably dizzy 24/7." -Lethe_

The tribe members found places to sit down at, and Spinda came out with a few plates having all of the same thing: A sandwich and a cup filled with juice. "I can always get seconds if you guys want."

"Thanks!" Sayaka grinned, digging into her sandwich. She was sitting with Leon, and noticed that Chihiro and Pit were sitting with each other, leaving Kyoko to sit with Lethe.

"_I noticed that during our dinner at Spinda's that it seems the duos of Ciel were sitting together. Chihiro and Pit, me and Leon, and the odd ones out Lethe and Kyoko. What does this tell me? That Kyoko's on the outs." -Sayaka_

Kyoko noticed this as well, but decided to talk with Lethe. "I wanted to ask you something about our tribe." She stated.

"Ask away." Lethe responded, wiping a few bread crumbs from her lips.

"What's your view on Sayaka? I know she's dangerous, but I want your view on her."

The Cat Laguz rolled her eyes. "Sayaka? I think she's just as dumb as Vaike on the other tribe."

"I beg to differ. She's planning on taking me out, and I need one more vote for majority to get her out." Kyoko reasoned. "She's already in the minority, so now would be a good time to take her out."

"_This situation couldn't have gotten more opportune. I have Chihiro and Pit, and who does Sayaka have? Just Leon. If Lethe could just understand my view on my classmate, then she won't become a huge player in the merge." -Kyoko_

Meanwhile, Pit and Chihiro were chatting with each other. "So I'm just saying that, we don't know if we can take Sayaka out next. I mean, what if individual immunity is at the next challenge?" Chihiro guessed.

Pit laughed as he was eating his sandwich. "Ah don't worry little buddy! I'll beat Sayaka for sure!"

"_Pit just seems too confident for his own good…I mean, I know he's an angel and everything, but he's not invincible. He could be blindsided before we merge if Sayaka wins immunity…" -Chihiro_

Pit was still chuckling, and then he started to choke a little on his sandwich. Lethe noticed this and gave him a hard smack on his back, dislodging the food stuff from his throat.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Don't mention it." Lethe rolled her eyes and went back to her seat.

After a while, Colette came back to pick them up, which she did and dropped them back off at camp.

**Obscurite Day 12**

Having been at camp awaiting the call to Tribal Council, everyone was trying to save themselves from being on the block.

Byakuya, Celes, and Akiyama were meeting with each other about the vote. "Clear cut, Nephenee's going home?" Byakuya asked.

"_Tonight seems almost perfect. Nephenee is going home, no questions asked. It just seems too obvious a chance to pass up." -Byakuya_

"Um, if I could get a word in…voting our Nephenee doesn't seem so good to me." Akiyama objected. "I'd rather vote someone else out instead."

"What do you mean?" Celes asked.

"I know she's quiet and all, but I don't believe she'll be a threat to us right now. Maybe a little later down the road she will, but not tonight." Akiyama explained.

The two thought about it, then seemed to agree.

"If we want to have Lightning's loyalty," He continued. "We should vote someone out that will be a threat should there be the event of individual immunity."

"Okay, then who?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "You mean that buffoon Vaike?"

"Precisely." The ex-con nodded. "She wants him gone, and the best part is, he won't suspect a thing."

"_By eliminating Vaike, we'll have Lightning under our thumbs until we need to get rid of her. That gives us four for sure, and I think that's an okay number going into the merge." -Akiyama_

Before the vote, Nephenee gave looking for the idol one last try…

.

.

.

.

…and lucky for her, she knew where to look as she found it up in a thickly foliaged tree. She grabbed it and placed it in her bag before anyone could see her.

"_Lethe'll be happy I found this idol when we merge. Hopefully now I won't have to use this tonight, as I reckon Vaike will want to vote on Byakuya again." -Nephenee_

The Obscurite Tribe arrived at Tribal Council. The hosts were there to greet them.

"It seems to me that when you guys win an immunity challenge, Ciel wins the next one, and the cycle continues." Flash commented. "But let's not talk about that. Let's talk about what happened over the past few days. Vaike, having your buddy Junior voted out last Tribal Council, how'd that feel for you?"

"Oh man, Flash, how can I not be mad at Byakuya? Just because he made us fire? That's not a real reason!" Vaike answered. "He'll be sorry when it's him that goes tonight!"

"As if I'd feel sorry for insulting the fact you were born without wit." The scion coolly responded.

"What was that?" Vaike growled. "Teach ought to pound some sense into you!"

"I'm out of cable ties, and I doubt my bae could restrain you." Alicia glared at the fighter. "Either way, it seems that there's some tension between Byakuya and Vaike. Maya, how do you view that?"

"Vaike's vote seems pretty self-explanatory. He's just going to gun straight for Byakuya until he's voted out." Maya answered. "Which kinda worries me if he's just focused on revenge."

"Why does his motive for revenge worry you?" Flash continued.

"If he's just focused on revenge, he'll be more predictable as the game goes on. But hey. It's his game, he can play it however he wants." She then flashed a smile.

"Nephenee, if it's you tonight, will you be shocked?" Alicia asked.

"Not really, Alicia." She shook her head. "I'm giving this game my best right now, and if it's me, I can't say I tried."

"Okay then, it is time. To vote. Lightning, you're up." And the pink haired lady went up to cast her vote.

Lightning: If it's you, I'll be over the moon. I'm already strong enough, so why do we need you? (Vaike)

Nephenee casts her vote.

Akiyama: This move isn't personal. It's plain old trickery. (Vaike)

Byakuya casts his vote.

Celes casts her vote.

Vaike: Just hoping it's you and not me. Bye, you loser! (Byakuya)

"I'll go get the votes. Be back in a second." Flash said, going to get the urn. Once he returned, he added, "If anyone here has an immunity idol they wish to play, please do so now." No one did.

"Alright, I'll tally the votes." Flash reached in and grabbed the first parchment. "First vote, Byakuya." The scion wasn't fazed.

Alicia grabbed the next parchment. "Second vote, Vaike. One vote Byakuya, one vote Vaike." The fighter didn't really mind.

Flash took out another parchment. "Third vote…Vaike. That's two votes Vaike, one vote Byakuya." Vaike was now a little antsy.

Alicia got another parchment out. "Fourth vote, Vaike. Three votes Vaike, one vote Byakuya."

Flash got another one out, chuckled a little, and then said, "Fourth person voted out of Survivor Apple Woods…Vaike." The funny thing about the vote was that there was Byakuya Togami's signature and a smiley face next to it. "That's four, that's all we need, bring us your torch."

Vaike was stewing as he brought his torch up to the hosts. "Vaike, your tribe has spoken." The two then snuffed his torch. "Time for you to go." Flash informed.

"Grow a freaking spine, Byakuya." Vaike huffed as he left the Tribal Council area.

"I don't think Vaike saw that coming, but is voting out a strong competitor the right thing to do? We don't know when the merge will be, but only time can tell when that will happen. Grab your stuff, head back to camp. Good night." And the six remaining members of Obscurite did so.

**Vaike's Last Words: Well…pre-merge. Miriel's probably laughing her hat off at me because she got farther. Junior, I'm sorry that I couldn't be able to win for you, but I gave it my hardest! Teach has got tenure to move on now! Byakuya, lose for me!**

The Votes:

Vaike- Byakuya, Celes, Akiyama, Lightning

Byakuya: Vaike, Nephenee, Maya

(And now for the fourth member of Survivor Sunyshore's cast…_**WARIO!**_ Yeah. TJ got Waluigi in his series, so we got Wario.

From now on, two people will be revealed after someone gets eliminated! Here's the next hint.

In the **Hoenn** region, there was the villainous team Team Aqua, a band of **Pirates**.

Good luck trying to figure that out. As for the Hoenn hint, here's another. That player is from the mangas.

Anyway, see y'all around! -Flash)


	10. Episode 5 I Have An Idol

(Flash: Decided to crank out another episode of Survivor Apple Woods. This time we got a double boot episode!

Alicia: *laughing evilly*

Colette: Double boots make the game run a bit fast, don't you think?

Flash: Well it's my story. And I felt like having a double boot. So yeah.

The Reviews:

GaryHawkinsLandscaper: Oh, if only Vaike wasn't the dolt of the bunch in Awakening. :P And as for Sneak 'n' Snore, I'm still holding onto the fact that the Chain Chomp is pulling a Fiona on us and pretending to sleep.)

_Previously, on Survivor…_

_Sayaka knew exactly who put the two votes down for her at Tribal Council; Agnes and Kyoko. However, the latter, still in the game, didn't seem bothered by the fact._

_At Obscurite, Maya and Vaike went looking for the hidden immunity idol, but had no luck in finding it. Meanwhile, Byakuya and Lightning were talking about who they wanted to go home next. Lightning wanted Vaike to be voted out, but Byakuya had other ideas, planning on voting out Nephenee._

_Back at Ciel, Leon and Sayaka made a pact to keep the secret of Sayaka's fake immunity idol. Pit and Chihiro however, learned from Kyoko about Sayaka's ways. Chihiro felt that Sayaka would do something like this, but Pit was a little skeptical; he was more concerned about his position in the game._

_At the Reward/Immunity challenge, Ciel won, sending Obscurite to Tribal Council._

_During the reward dinner, Sayaka felt comfortable seeing that the 'pairs' of Ciel were sitting together; Pit and Chihiro, and herself and Leon, making her think that Kyoko was on the outs. The detective did what she could to convince Lethe that Sayaka was trouble._

_Before Tribal Council, Byakuya was still dead set on voting out Nephenee, perceiving her as a threat due to being 'too quiet'. However, Akiyama tried one last time to convince them to vote out Vaike, who Lightning wanted gone. He promised that she would be loyal to Liar's Court if Vaike was voted out. Also, Nephenee managed to find the hidden immunity idol._

_And at Tribal Council, the 'court' saw it Akiyama's way, and Vaike was the fourth person voted out of the game. This time, two people will be sent home! 12 are left. Who will be voted out tonight? Find out…now._

**Ciel: Kyoko, Sayaka, Chihiro, Lethe, Leon, Pit**

**Obscurite: Byakuya, Celes, Lightning, Nephenee, Maya, Akiyama**

**Obscurite Night 12**

Lightning couldn't be happier to know that Vaike was eliminated.

"_I don't know who voted for that idiot Vaike, but I'm so glad he's gone! Finally, I can focus on winning this game without any more pests to get in my way." -Lightning_

Akiyama approached her after setting his torch next to a tree at camp. "Let it be known that I told my two allies about voting Vaike out. They would have gunned for Nephenee, and we would have gone for Vaike if they didn't listen, leaving the minority to vote out Byakuya." He explained.

Lightning rolled her shoulders, and said, "I wouldn't have cared if Byakuya went. He's a prick, plain and simple."

"_Hopefully after this Akiyama will be a tricky son of a gun and plot to usurp those two from their seats of power on this tribe. Because then, we can truly focus on winning this game, and I can likely win the million at the end." -Lightning_

**Ciel Day 13**

It was early in the morning, and Kyoko decided to relight the fire after placing some more wood down. "There we go." She softly said to herself.

The others woke up and quickly got to doing various chores. Sayaka was testing out her fake idol. To her surprise, it withheld a little bit of water. She smirked as it did that.

"_I probably have made the first fake idol ever, and that's a good thing! I hope, to god that Kyoko doesn't see the real one, as that would just make this whole plan go up in smoke." -Sayaka_

Leon approached her. "You know, Sayaka, I'm a little worried about this. What if Kyoko finds out?"

Sayaka turned to face him. "Well, the plan would be ruined. That's all there would be to it, so we have to hope that she doesn't find out."

"You think we could trust anyone else?" Leon wondered. Sayaka had to think about that for a minute.

"_It's cool that Sayaka's trying here, but she's in a tight spot right now, man. If anyone else finds out that her idol's a phony, its game over for her, and me. But hey, how can I blame the others?" -Leon_

Meanwhile, Lethe and Pit were talking with each other. "Are you sure you want me to help you?" The Cat Laguz asked.

"Yeah, I could use all the help I can get." Pit responded.

"_First Pit helps me find the idol, and then he wants to make an alliance with me. It's so beautiful words can't describe it. He's such an idiot, really. I'm already aligned with him since we have the idol, so why does he need to ask again?" -Lethe_

Lethe rolled her eyes and showed him the idol. "We're already allies, kiddo. Since we have this idol; since we found this together, we're already a team."

Pit blinked. "Oh right…I forgot about that."

Lethe chuckled a little, and then said, "You know Pit, despite being a knucklehead, and I'd say it's been good holding onto this idol. Just…don't tell anyone, okay?"

The angel nodded. "You have my word, Lethe."

Lethe purred. "Thanks."

"_As long as I am still in this game, I'll keep Lethe's promise no matter what! Does that mean I'll tell everyone about the alliance? Absolutely not! I'd just break the promise…never! You folks at home already know about the cross tribe alliance." -Pit_

**Obscurite Day 13**

Maya and Nephenee were out gathering more firewood for the tribe. "Gotta ask…you voted for Byakuya, right?" Maya asked.

Nephenee just simply nodded.

"Okay, so I was thinking of how to get rid of him, and I got to thinking…why not have one of the majority flip?" Maya suggested. Nephenee raised an eyebrow.

"_Now Maya, I don't mean to sound rude in anyway, but that is simply a really bad plan. Those guys are tighter than tight, and unless Maya can work some magic, we're done for." -Nephenee_

"You got anyone in mind, Maya?" Nephenee asked.

"I was thinking Akiyama." Maya answered. He seems like the third wheel for Byakuya and Celes. So…why not get him to be the one to flip?"

"_Nick gave me some really good advice before I came here. Something along the lines of flipping a case on its head during our darkest hour; now seems like the perfect time to do that!" -Maya_

Meanwhile, Byakuya and Celes were talking with each other. "So who's more annoying? Maya or Nephenee?"

"I thought you wanted Nephenee gone earlier, Byakuya." Celes reminded. "Why would you change your mind?"

"Because it doesn't matter to me who goes." The scion smirked. "They're both on the outs and they know it."

"_I want to send a message that Liar's Court is here to stay. I will be taking us to the merge, and then Celes to the final 2, and then win it all. I won't even split it with her. Why? I don't have to if I don't want to, and normally people don't." -Byakuya_

"I suppose so…then, who is it going to be?" Celes asked.

"The one that doesn't win immunity; so suppose Maya wins, we vote for Nephenee, and vice versa." He answered.

"Alright then; let's get to work." She winked at him.

"_Byakuya's so silly if he thinks I'm going to let him get to the final 2 with me. Oh no. He needs to work for that. If he wants me to carry him, he's mistaken. And should he not be pulling his load? Backstab; plain and simple." -Celes_

**Reward Challenge! Day 13**

"Come on in guys!" The hosts called, the twelve remaining players coming into the challenge area.

"Ciel, getting your first new look at the Obscurite tribe. Vaike voted out last tribal council." Alicia said. The tribe had mixed reactions to that, and Lethe growled.

"Okay, so are we ready for today's reward challenge?" Flash asked. He sounded a bit stuffed up. But everyone nodded.

"Bae, you sure you alright?" Alicia asked.

Flash nodded. "I'll be okay."

"Very well then." She smiled. Then to the contestants, "Okay, for today's challenge, one person from each tribe will use a grappling hook to get three bags of balls, and utilize a catapult to launch the balls into five baskets. First person to get a ball in each basket, wins reward. Loser goes to Exile. Wanna know what you're playing for?" Once again, everyone wanted to know.

"We've got a spot set up here like a drive in Movie Theater, and tonight we'll be showing Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift." Flash informed. "It was Alicia's idea, really."

"Alright, and as always, people that have played in a reward challenge before will not be able to. Pick wisely, and we'll get started." Alicia said.

Ciel picked Sayaka, and Obscurite picked Celes.

"Alright, here we go! For reward! Survivors ready? GO!" Alicia called. Flash took a seat on the ground and watched.

Both girls threw their hooks trying to get something on the other end. Sayaka let Celes take another throw, the gambler netting her first bag. Then the idol took her turn, missing her first bag just barely.

"Celes nets her first bag." Flash stated. "Sayaka struggling to get her first bag."

The gambler netted another bag just as Sayaka got her first bag. When Celes got her final bag, she went over to the catapult and began untying the bags. She also learned that they had to use their own body weight to launch the balls in the baskets.

Sayaka got her second bag as Celes tried launching a ball. It hit one of the baskets and went in.

"Celes scores one for Obscurite! Sayaka still getting her bags!" Alicia called.

Sayaka got her third and final bag, and began to go over to the catapult to untie them. Celes launched another ball, this one missing its mark.

Sayaka made her first shot and landed it, and then Celes took her turn, scoring another point.

"Sayaka gets on the board for Ciel! Celes scores for Obscurite!" Alicia shouted.

Celes takes another shot, netting the fourth point she needs for her tribe, while Sayaka gets another point.

"Celes just needs one more point to win!" Flash announced.

The gambler smirked, looking at Sayaka before taking another shot…

But it didn't connect. She went to go pick up the two balls that missed, giving Sayaka a little time to catch up. She managed to score another point for Ciel.

"Sayaka scores again for Ciel!" Alicia called.

Celes recovered the two balls that missed their mark, and took another shot.

.

.

.

.

This time it would make its mark.

"And that's it! CELES WINS REWARD FOR OBSCURITE! Sending Sayaka to Exile!" Flash shouted out. Celes smirked, looking at Sayaka in a way that was intended to be malicious.

Everyone congregated on the mats. "Alright Obscurite, Colette will come by later to drop you off at the movie. Sayaka, you've gotta choose who's going with you to Exile."

Sayaka looked at Togami, and with a stifled laugh said, "Byakuya."

The scion sneered at her, and the idol just laughed.

"Okay then. Sayaka and Byakuya will be heading to Exile." The truck pulled in to take the two to Exile.

"Ciel, head back to camp. See you for the immunity challenge. Obscurite, you guys head back to camp as well, and Colette will come by to pick you up." And then they went back to camp, Sayaka and Byakuya on their way to Exile.

**Ciel Day 13**

Upon returning to camp, Chihiro just slumped down inside the shelter. "Well that was a bust." He sighed.

"It's alright, Chihiro." Lethe reassured. "I know we can't win 'em all."

"_Sucks that we lost, but I'll get over it. Now with Sayaka gone, I'm pretty sure Kyoko's going to be asking around about her plans. Look, I don't know jack about it, but I have a feeling who does: Leon." -Lethe_

Lethe went over to talk with Kyoko. "Hey, I've got a little suggestion for you." She informed.

"Go ahead, Lethe. I'm listening." The detective answered.

"Okay, if you want to get at Sayaka, I'd suggest taking out her closest ally Leon." The Cat Laguz explained. "Those two seem so close it's almost like she'd trust him with everything."

Kyoko blinked at that fact. "Okay…but why not take out Sayaka first chance we get?"

"Because, there might be an individual immunity challenge coming up, and Sayaka might win it, and Leon won't. So here's the plan. If Sayaka wins, we vote Leon. If Leon wins, we vote for Sayaka. Deal?"

"_Lethe has this plan set up where it's either Sayaka or Leon going should it be the next vote we attend. However, that's in the case of an individual immunity challenge, and I am a bit skeptical about it." -Kyoko_

Meanwhile, Leon was chatting with Chihiro about the past 13 days. "Gotta ask little dude. How's it been so far?"

The programmer turned away, then replied with, "I've been hanging on, Leon. It's just not a good feeling to be on the losing side of the game."

"Hey, I feel you man. Sucks being on the short end of the stick." The baseball player shrugged.

"_So yeah, we lost another challenge. Big whoop. In my eyes, the only thing that should matter to us is immunity, and the rewards are optional. Wait…since when did I start taking this game seriously?" -Leon_

"Maybe we'll win the next one." Chihiro sighed again. "I'm gonna take a nap, Leon. Wake me up later." And he shortly fell asleep afterwards.

Leon respected his request, and left him be.

**Exile Island Day 13**

Byakuya and Sayaka arrived at Exile, watching Colette drive off. They saw the two urns and chose theirs.

Sayaka didn't get the idol clue, but Byakyua did. He smirked and pocketed it without even showing her.

"_It was pure fate that I got this clue and Sayaka didn't. What I don't understand is why she picked me to come out with her to Exile. Oh whatever, like I understand what goes on in that airhead's mind." -Byakuya_

"Before you cut me off Byakuya, I wanted to give you something." The pop idol told him.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "What would you gain from giving me something?"

Sayaka reached into her bag, and gave him her fake idol, hoping it would pass his scrutiny. After looking it over, he pocketed the idol.

"_There is one problem with this whole thing. I haven't personally seen the idol…but the fact she's willing to give me it without much of a fuss tells me that she feels threatened. Well, let her. Makes me feel good about my position." -Byakuya_

"_I felt like giving that jack%#^ a taste of his own medicine. I handed him my fake idol, and hopefully he plays it when they go to Tribal Council. And when I find out, it'll be too late for any gomenasais. *giggles* Oh this is too perfect to be true." -Sayaka_

**Reward Night 13**

The five Obscurite members arrived at the clearing. It was just like Flash and Alicia described. There was a large movie screen set up, and a projector set up allowing them to watch.

Lightning just sat by herself, laying down just to watch the stars.

"_I know what's going to happen here. *a Butterfree flies behind her* Celes and Akiyama are going to want to talk to me, but I already have my priorities set. My loyalty is set with Akiyama, and not his two scrubs. I'll take a lot of pleasure in voting Byakuya out should that happen. *smirks*" –Lightning_

Maya and Nephenee sat next to each other and watched as the movie began. "So who's it going to be?" Nephenee asked.

"Well, I want to talk with Akiyama, but he's with Celes. I need to get him away from her in order for this to work." Maya answered. "Plus, Celes will tell him everything."

Nephenee sighed. "I suppose I can do that."

So the farmer walked up to the two, then asked, "Celes? Can I ask you something?"

The gambler looked at her. "What do I owe you to discuss about?"

"I was meaning to ask about your title. Ultimate Gambler and all…" She answered.

She rolled her eyes, then sighed. "I suppose I can spare some of your time, Nephenee." She got up and followed Nephenee to where she and Maya were sitting. As they left, Maya walked up to Akiyama.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Maya inquired.

The ex-con nodded. "Go right ahead. I'm all ears."

"Okay…so um, I wanted to ask you about Byakuya."

"_This seems all of the sudden for Miss Fey to ask me. But then again, this is part of the game, strategy talk. Perhaps I should hear her out before I miss an opportunity like this." -Akiyama_

"Well, on paper I see him as a guy who is turning out to be the mean one on this tribe. But from a gameplay standpoint, I see him as a guy who would take the heat off of me." He explained.

"That's kinda what I was thinking, but I really see him as a guy who would let Celes take him to the final 2." Maya countered. This made him raise an eyebrow.

"Are you suggesting I should backstab them?" Akiyama asked. "Because if so, I know Lightning is on board with going on a witch hunt for Byakuya."

"Then is that a yes?" Maya looked at him with hopeful eyes.

Akiyama closed his eyes, then responded with, "Let me think about that, and when we attend Tribal Council, you'll know my answer."

"Thank you!" And Maya went back to her seat.

"_I have in front of me two options on who to take to the merge with me. I have Lightning, Celes, and Byakuya, which makes four at the merge. And I also have Nephenee, Maya and Lightning as well, which also makes four. I'll have to think carefully about who I want to take before I cast my vote." -Akiyama_

Back with Celes and Nephenee, the gambler explained how she got her title to the latter. "Any further questions?"

"Not really, no. But I'm willing to bet that you would put Marcia's brother to shame." She told her.

"Does he have a gambling problem? If so I could try to give him a few pointers."

Nephenee shook her head. "I don't know about that, Celes. Every time he gets money, he always loses it the same way. Drinking and gambling."

"Oh…" She realized. "Well I guess I can't help brain damage." The two then went back to their seats to watch the rest of the movie.

**Immunity Challenge! Day 14**

"Come on in guys!" The hosts called. The 10 came into the challenge area, the truck engine heard behind them.

"We will now bring in Sayaka and Byakuya from Exile." Flash stated. The two were brought in by the truck, both returning to their respective tribes.

"Okay, guys ready for today's immunity challenge?" Everyone nodded, Flash taking back tribal immunity from Pit. "Well good, because both tribes will be going to Tribal Council."

Only a few saw that coming, but the fair majority was shocked to hear the news.

"Two people at a time will bowl a ball down the lane, trying to hit as many pins as possible. The person with the lowest score of the two will be eliminated from the challenge, and the winner picks the next two. This will go on until one from each tribe is left standing. And those two, will win immunity." They showed them the immunity necklaces, which was a simple pendant design with various Pokémon charms on them.

"Okay, Ciel will be starting first." Alicia said. "Who's going up first?"

After discussion amongst the hosts, they decided Kyoko and Sayaka would be the first two. "Alright, here we go. Survivors ready? Bowl!"

Kyoko scored 7 pins on her roll. Sayaka barely passed her with 8 pins.

"Sayaka wins the round; Kyoko out of the challenge. Sayaka, who's next?" Flash asked.

"Pit and Chihiro." She quickly answered.

The angel tried throwing the ball at the pins, only for the ball to soar over them, and crash into a tree behind the lane. Chihiro, not fazed by that at all, rolled a little shoddy, but got 6 pins.

"Chihiro wins the round, Pit out of the challenge. Chihiro, who's next?" Alicia asked.

He looked at Kyoko, who was discreetly pointing at Leon and Sayaka. "Um…Leon and Sayaka I guess."

When the baseball player stepped up to roll, he got 8 pins. Sayaka needed 9 or a strike to move on…

.

.

.

.

…And by sheer luck, earned that strike.

"A strike seals the deal, Sayaka moving on. Leon out of the challenge. Sayaka, who's next?" Flash inquired.

"Lethe and Chihiro." She answered without hesitation.

Chihiro was allowed to go first, getting 6 pins again. Lethe strong armed her roll, getting 9. Not quite a strike, but good enough to move on.

"Lethe wins the round, Chihiro out of the challenge. This is it for all the marbles." Alicia chuckled.

When Sayaka went up to roll, she scored 9 pins, looking at Lethe in a way to try and psyche her out. However, the Cat Laguz wasn't fazed, strong arming her roll again…

.

.

.

.

.

…And nailed all ten pins in one roll.

"A STRIKE SEALS THE DEAL! LETHE WINS IMMUNITY!" Flash shouted.

She cheered, screaming, "I've earned redemption!" before going over to the hosts to get immunity.

"Alright, now Obscurite, you guys are up next. Starting off, we'll have Nephenee face off against Lightning. Survivors ready? Bowl." Alicia informed.

Nephenee rolled and knocked 8 pins down, Lightning scored the same amount, trying not to show off.

On the re-roll, Nephenee got the same amount as last time, but Lightning got 7.

"Nephenee moving on. Lightning out of the challenge." Lightning shrugged it off, feeling she didn't need to win.

"Okay Nephenee. Who's next?" Flash asked.

"I'd like Byakuya and Celes to face off next, Flash." She answered.

Both scion and gambler looked at each other, but Byakuya whispered to Celes, 'I have an idol. I'll be fine.'

Celes nodded, bowling an 8. Byakuya only got a 6 on his roll.

"Celes moving on, Byakuya out of the challenge. Who's next, Queen of Liars?" Alicia chuckled.

"Why Nephenee and Maya, of course." She answered.

Nephenee got a strong roll, hitting 9 pins. Maya couldn't catch her, only rolling a 7.

"Nephenee moves on, Maya out of the challenge. Who's next?" Flash wondered.

"How about Celes and Akiyama?" Nephenee answered.

The gambler had a slightly bad roll, but still got 7 pins. Akiyama on the other hand, got an 8 to move on.

"Akiyama moving on to the final round, Celes out of the challenge." Alicia smirked.

Nephenee didn't seem to mind winning or losing, so she let Akiyama bowl before her. He managed to score 9…

.

.

.

.

…but when Nephenee rolled, she missed him by one pin.

"Close, but not enough. Meaning, AKIYAMA WINS IMMUNITY!" Alicia shouted.

The ex-con nodded, taking immunity in his hand.

"Alright, we'll be seeing you all for Tribal Council tonight. Grab your stuff, and head back to camp. See you tonight." And they all left to camp.

(Okay, so Ciel will be going first, followed by Obscurite. Which two will not make it to the merge? Find out when it happens! Bai! -Flash)


	11. Tribal Council 5 (Ciel) & 6 (Obscurite)

(Alright, Tribal Council. Two people getting the boot. Who will they be? Find out!)

**Ciel Day 14**

With Tribal Council looming and 6 people on the tribe, it was anyone's guess who would get the boot.

Lethe was meeting with Pit and Chihiro. "Okay, so here's the thing. Kyoko wants Sayaka out no matter what, and I want Leon out." She said. "So here's what I was thinking. I want Leon to go home since he'll follow her all the way to the end as a goat."

Chihiro nodded. "Okay…but wouldn't Kyoko be upset at us?"

"She'll get over it. Point is, once we merge, Sayaka'll have no one to turn to from this tribe, and it's either jump ship or get voted out in a heartbeat." Lethe told him.

"_Tonight I want Leon to go home, but part of me wants to stick it to Kyoko. Her vote will be so predictable it won't even be funny. Sayaka, Sayaka, Sayaka. That's all I ever hear her say, and you know what? I don't care. What happens tonight happens, and I'll just go with what I think is right." -Lethe_

Meanwhile, Sayaka and Leon were talking with each other. "So clear cut, it's Kyoko we're voting for tonight?" Leon asked.

"Of course Leon. She's without an idol, and it'll just be perfect." The pop idol smirked.

"_My façade is probably wearing off on my tribe, and I'll be glad when we merge. Because Leon and I will flip sides and get rid of the other Ciel members, and then I'll be the one to take out Leon because why not? He's not taking this game seriously at all." -Sayaka_

"Okay…speaking of idol, what'd you do with yours?" Leon wondered.

She told him what happened on Exile, which made the baseball player raise an eyebrow. "You really think he'll fall for that?"

"Maybe he will, maybe he won't." Sayaka shrugged. "If he does, we'll know soon."

"_I really want Byakuya to play the idol tonight, because if he does…I'll laugh my head off for the next few days, or even laugh at his name for the rest of my time in this game! Because no one's played a fake idol before, and I want to have mine be the first!" -Sayaka_

**Obscurite Day 14**

The group was talking with their own partner about who to vote for. Byakuya and Celes, Akiyama and Lightning, and Maya and Nephenee.

"So it's Byakuya tonight?" Nephenee asked.

"I hope Akiyama votes with us. It'd suck if I go home because of him not taking our side. I mean, Byakuya and Celes would vote him out in the final 3. It's too obvious!" Maya told her friend.

"_Tonight better see Akiyama voting with us. I mean, it's anyone's guess who he'll go for. Will he stay with his two other friends? Or will he flip for our side of the fence. Obviously, he and Lightning are the swing votes, and they hold the power." -Maya_

"Hey…I got a little something that'll cheer you up." Nephenee showed Maya her idol, a real idol, and Maya had a large grin on her face.

"Save that for later. We may never know when we'll need it." She giggled.

Meanwhile, Byakuya and Celes were looking at the idol Sayaka gave the former. "You really think this is the idol?" Celes wondered.

Byakuya looked at it again, then scoffed. "If this is a fake one, I wouldn't be surprised anymore."

"_What kind of a fool does the blue hair take the esteemed Byakuya Togami for? *holds up the fake idol* Then again, I'll be holding onto this, maybe to use this later on. Who knows when I need one to scare someone into voting my way?" -Byakuya_

Now with Akiyama and Lightning, the two were weighing their options. "Now we just need to pick who to vote for."

Lightning and Akiyama deliberated it for a little while longer, then decided who they would vote for.

"_I weighed my options and made my decision. One alliance is giving me final 3, and that's not what I want. The other alliance, on the other hand, is offering what I believe is a final 2. Plus, Lighting is going to gun for someone on this tribe she hates, so here goes nothing. No second thoughts." -Akiyama_

The Ciel tribe would arrive at Tribal Council first. Both hosts waiting for them there.

"So now we're down to six, and then there will be five." Flash opened the discussion with that. "Kyoko, is your vote obvious tonight?"

"Absolutely Flash." She answered. "I'm sure that person knows who she is."

Sayaka rolled her eyes at that comment.

"Lethe, is it a bad thing to vote for someone you've been gunning for since Day 1?" Alicia asked.

Lethe nodded. "The way I see it, it will cloud your judgment, and you'll make a bad choice on what will happen, even leaving yourself vulnerable to your own alliance turning on you."

The pop idol and detective looked at her with wide eyes of surprise.

"Wow that was a bold statement. Kyoko and Sayaka are looking at you with shock." Flash commented. "What do you say to that?"

"I'm caught in the middle between Kyoko and Sayaka. Kyoko, from Day 1, has been looking at Sayaka and thinking, from my perspective, 'I want you gone', and that's been bothering me. We had a piece of work and a perceived 'threat' on our tribe, and they're gonna go to war with each other. Makes me sick a little bit."

"All part of the game, Lethe." Sayaka shrugged. "Nothing personal."

"Nothing personal when you were smarter than you let on." Kyoko plainly said.

"Okay, I don't have any idea what these two are going on about. Leon, do you have any idea what's happening?" Flash inquired.

"It's just one of those things, Flash. With me, I'm willing to get over it and move on, since I'm all about second chances, you know? But with these two…oh boy…" Leon answered. "The thing that happened with them is something we just want to forget about altogether."

"Alright. It's almost time to vote. Pit, are you worried it's going to be you tonight?" Alicia wondered.

"At the end of the day, I think I'm safe for this vote." The angel answered.

"Okay then, it is time. To vote. Chihiro, you're up." And the programmer went to cast his vote.

Lethe: This is for my sanity, and my game going into the merge. Nothing more, nothing less. (?)

Leon casted his vote.

Pit: I don't know if this will work. But here's hoping. (Sayaka)

Kyoko: If this is the last vote I cast for you, it'll be another nail in your coffin. (Sayaka)

Sayaka casted her vote.

"I'll go tally the votes. Be back in just a second." And Flash went to go get the votes. "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and they want to play it, please do so now." No one did.

"Alright, we'll read off the votes." Flash removed the urn lid and pulled out the first vote. "First vote, Kyoko." The detective wasn't fazed.

Alicia drew the next vote. "Second vote, Leon." The baseball player shrugged it off.

Flash drew another vote. "Third vote, Sayaka. That's one vote Sayaka, one vote Leon, and one vote Kyoko." All three weren't bothered.

Alicia drew another vote. "Fourth vote, Kyoko. Two votes Kyoko, one vote Leon, and one vote Sayaka." The detective sighed, putting a hand to her forehead.

Flash drew the next vote. "Fifth vote, Sayaka. That's two votes Sayaka, two votes Kyoko, one vote Leon. One vote left."

Alicia drew it, saying, "Fifth person voted out of Survivor Apple Woods is…

.

.

.

.

.

…"Kyoko. Give us your torch."

"Cue the hashtag blindside…" Sayaka whispered to Leon, as the detective brought up her torch.

"Kyoko, your tribe has spoken." And the hosts snuffed her torch. "Time for you to go." And she left without another word.

"Okay, so to confirm any suspicions, yes, we are merging." Flash said. Everyone was excited as they dropped their blue buffs, Alicia giving them green buffs.

"You guys will be heading back to your camp, no longer will you be known as the Ciel Tribe, you will be known as the Estrellas Tribe. Once Obscurite is done here, they will meet up with you there, and any rewards they got will be brought over to your camp. Grab your stuff and head back. Good night." And they did so.

A little while later, the Obscurite Tribe arrived at Tribal Council, unaware that they would merge after this vote.

Once they took their seats, the discussion began. "So now that we have individual immunity, some people would guess the merge is coming soon." Flash said. "Akiyama, what are your thoughts on that?"

The ex-con said, "Well, seeing as tribal immunity is not a thing, it's a safe bet the merge will happen soon."

"Nephenee, what about you?" Alicia wondered.

"I'm worried alright, but I reckon maybe that something will happen that'll act as a saving grace." Nephenee answered. "In this game anything can happen, and I'm praying a miracle will happen."

"Miracles are just things in fairy tales." Byakuya scoffed. "I'm sitting well tonight."

"Byakuya, are you sure it won't be you tonight?" Flash inquired.

"Oh absolutely. I know for a fact it's either Maya or Nephenee going home, and I'll be going into the merge with a dominating force." The scion informed.

"Well I don't see any need to continue the discussion, because it is time. To vote. Celes, you're up." Alicia told them. The gambler went to cast her vote.

Lightning went to cast her vote, shoved it into the urn, and then went back to her seat.

Nephenee: Just hoping that Maya's plan worked out okay. If not, I might just play the idol. (Byakuya)

Maya casts her vote.

Akiyama: This vote has no personal feelings behind it. This is my strategy, and I shall stick with it. (?)

Byakuya: When it's you, I'll send you a postcard…maybe. (Nephenee)

"I'll get the votes." Alicia went back to get the urn, then said, "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and they wanna play it, do so now."

Nephenee considered playing hers, but didn't say it.

"Okay, no one playing the idol. We'll read the votes." Flash drew the first vote. "First vote, Nephenee." The farmer wasn't bothered.

Alicia drew another vote. "Second vote, Byakuya. One vote Byakuya, one vote Nephenee." The scion simply shrugged it off.

Flash grabbed the third parchment. "Third vote, Byakuya. Two votes Byakuya, one vote Nephenee." Once again, he wasn't fazed.

Alicia drew another vote. "Fourth vote, Nephenee. We're tied with two votes Nephenee, two votes Byakuya." She was a bit nervous, looking at Akiyama worried.

Flash drew the fifth vote. "Fifth vote, Byakuya. Three votes Byakuya, two votes Nephenee, one vote left."

Now Byakuya blurted out with a soft, "What?" Maya sighed a breath of relief when Alicia concluded with,

"Sixth person voted out of Survivor Apple Woods…Byakuya. Give us your torch."

Nephenee and Maya hugged each other, as Celes just sat there was a stunned expression on her face. Byakuya planted his torch in the ground.

"Byakuya, your tribe has spoken." And they snuffed his torch. "Time for you to go." And he left, still in shock.

"Well, that was a thing." And then he told the Obscurite tribe about the merge, to which they dropped their dark red buffs for green buffs.

"Grab your stuff, and head out to the old Ciel's camp. Good night." And they headed off.

**Kyoko's Final Words: So this is it, huh? I couldn't take Sayaka down, and now my old tribemates will pay the price for it. I know Sayaka and Leon voted for me, but the thing I want to know is who the other vote was from. *shrugs* That's one mystery I guess won't be solved.**

**Byakuya's Final Words: That was a total waste of time. It should have been Nephenee that went home, not me. Akiyama and Lightning are the traitors here, and one of them will be the next to go. If not, I'll consider calling a lawyer.**

The votes (Ciel):

Kyoko- Sayaka, Leon, Lethe

Sayaka- Kyoko, Pit

Leon- Chihiro

The votes (Obscurite):

Byakuya- Nephenee, Maya, Akiyama, Lightning

Nephenee- Byakuya, Celes

(And that's done. Time for the next two players to be revealed!

From the Pokemon Manga, the Hoenn arc to be specific…_**SAPPHIRE BIRCH!**_

And the second reveal, from Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon…_**DARROS!**_

Now for the next reveals, which this time will be three players, then we'll go back to two.

Step 1: Have enhanced **vision at night.**

Step 2: Be able to **transform into a Manakete.**

Step 3: **R4gn0r0k **wins the game.

Yeah, so stay tuned for more fun in this game! Lata! -Flash)


	12. Episode 6 Kinda Like Honey

(Flash: Hey Colette! What time is it?

Colette: It's time for the merge! Duh!

Alicia: *grins evilly*

Flash: What're you planning?

Alicia: Oh, the usual.

The Reviews:

GaryHawkinsLandscaper: Lethe's confessional was the only- and final- nail in Kyoko's coffin, and Byakuya's just a prick by nature. Kinda like those guys on Survivor that are real jerks, but there are some you like, and some you don't. AND MERGE! :D)

_Previously, on Survivor…_

_Lightning was over the moon when Vaike was voted out. Akiyama told her that he convinced Byakuya and Celes to vote with him, cementing their alliance._

_Sayaka tested her fake idol at Ciel, surprised as it worked. She and Leon made a promise not to say anything about the idol to anyone on their tribe. Meanwhile, Pit and Lethe strengthened their partnership together over the idol they had._

_Meanwhile, back at Obscurite, Maya and Nephenee made the plan to have one of the majority to flip, and Maya suggested to try and make Akiyama turn. Also, Byakuya and Celes confirmed they would vote out Nephenee._

_At the reward challenge, Celes won for Obscurite, sending Sayaka to Exile, in which she selected Byakuya to join her._

_Back at Ciel, Lethe suggested to Kyoko that they should vote out Leon, Sayaka's closest ally. Kyoko however, still wanted to vote Sayaka out. Meanwhile, Chihiro and Leon talked with each other._

_At Exile Island, Sayaka gave her fake idol to Byakuya, who didn't call her out on it. Byakuya got the idol clue, but didn't share it with the pop idol._

_At the reward, Maya and Akiyama talked about him possibly flipping on Byakuya and Celes, which he said he will think about it. And to add onto that, Lightning was serious about voting out Byakuya._

_At the immunity challenge, Lethe and Akiyama won immunity for themselves in the upcoming tribal councils._

_Before Ciel's Tribal Council, the Cat Laguz told her plan to get rid of Leon, but she wanted to stick it to Kyoko, whose vote was obvious, and her patience was slowly waning away._

_Before Obscurite's Tribal Council, Akiyama and Lightning found they were the swing votes tonight between two potential alliances. Byakuya and Celes, and Maya and Nephenee._

_At Ciel's Tribal Council, Lethe ran out of patience and voted with Sayaka and Leon out of frustration, sending Kyoko home._

_And at Obscurite's Tribal Council, Akiyama and Lightning made up their minds by siding with the minority, backstabbing Celes and sending Byakuya home._

_Now that we've merged, anything can happen! 10 are left. Who will be voted out next? Find out…now._

**Final 10: Sayaka, Chihiro, Lethe, Leon, Pit, Celes, Lightning, Nephenee, Maya, Akiyama**

**Estrellas Night 14**

The 10 merge players all met up at Ciel's old camp, and just like the hosts said they would be, all the rewards from Obscurite's camp were placed nicely in a care package like box. There was also a feast waiting for them there, along with a note. Pit grabbed the note and read it aloud.

"Congratulations to your efforts in making it to the merge!" He began, causing a range of cheers from the group. "From here on out, you will be competing for individual immunity, and those voted out will be part of the jury of seven."

"So that means there will be a final 3…" Akiyama realized. "Keep reading, Pit."

Pit nodded, continuing. "For those who are voted out, you will be taken to the Wigglytuff Guild to serve as a jury house. As for Exile Island, the way it will work is that the winner, or winners of the reward challenge will pick one person from the losing group of contestants to go to Exile Island. As a side note, only one hidden immunity idol is up for grabs now. Good luck to you all!"

Everyone let that sink in for a moment before looking at what was part of the merge feast. What really caught Chihiro's eyes were the strangely shaped colored bits in a basket placed in the middle of the usual things you'd see at a merge feast. "Star Bits?" He wondered, reading a little card taped to the basket, and then popped one into his mouth.

Then paused as he realized how sweet they tasted.

"_We've arrived back at camp with the other five, and I tried Star Bits for the first time today, and I have to say that they taste really sweet. Kinda like honey." -Chihiro_

Everyone else dug into what was part of the feast. Sandwiches, fruit; the works. As he was eating, Leon was thinking about things.

"_I get this feeling that everyone's strategizing now, what with the info the hosts gave us. Dude, I'll be honest. It's the merge already, and I have no idea what I'm doing! Sayaka's letting me ride with her all the way to the end! And it's awesome, and kinda boring at the same time." -Leon_

Lethe was thinking about what she did at the last tribal council she went to, and then decided to talk with Sayaka at long last. "You know who put that third vote down for Kyoko?" Lethe points to herself. Sayaka had a rather large smile.

"You? Get out!" She giggled.

"_So yeah, I decided to tell Sayaka that I voted out her 'rival', Kyoko. Honestly, I would have stabbed myself if I had to listen to Kyoko talking about Sayaka for any longer. So yeah; I voted out of bitterness, and it'll likely come back to bite me." -Lethe_

"The whole talk about getting rid of you was kinda getting on my nerves. So I said, 'Why not stick it to her?'" Lethe shrugged.

Meanwhile, Celes was watching the others talk. She wasn't very happy about being backstabbed by someone she viewed as an ally.

"_Akiyama…you really are the King of Liars. I should have known better than to talk with Nephenee about her friend's idiot brother. Now that you've gone and betrayed me, I could care less about you. I will take you down, mark my words. It takes more than one bad hand to end the Queen or Liars." -Celes_

Once they all finished eating, they all went to sleep.

**Estrellas Day 15**

The tribe woke up the next day, working mainly on expanding the shelter. "That was the worst night's sleep I've ever had." Leon complained.

"At least you care about the survival aspect of this game." Lethe said to him.

"_You know, I really don't understand why people get so far even when they don't care about the game they're playing. I think it's happened in the past before, and I think I'd be one of those people. Or maybe I am one of those people and I'm just ignoring the fact." -Leon_

Celes was talking with Sayaka about things. The former was still sore about Akiyama backstabbing her. "You want him out?" The pop idol asked.

The gambler nodded. "I'm rather upset that he voted Byakuya out, and if he had a brain- which I know he does- he'll take me out next."

Sayaka tisked. "He's an idiot to get rid of you right away instead of later." She commented. "You have a wonderful mind, Celes. And our classmates know this more than anyone else."

Celes smiled at the compliment. "It is a rather reassuring thought to known someone wants me around."

"Of course I want you around." Sayaka reassured. "Besides, I think we Ultimates need to stick together."

"_My plan now, since Kyoko's gone, is to gather all the Ultimate Students from my class and go all the way to the final four! I could take Leon, but he'd rather give his vote to me instead. Akiyama really did make a screw up by leaving Celes out in the rain." -Sayaka_

Meanwhile, Nephenee and Lethe were glad to be back together. "I never thought we'd make the merge." Lethe stated.

"Same here, Lethe." Nephenee felt at ease now.

"_I never thought for one second I'd make it out of that Tribal Council last night. I thought for sure Akiyama would stay loyal, but now that he saved me, I reckon I need to repay the favor so he won't see me as a freeloader." -Nephenee_

"So now that we're at the merge, shall we enact the plan?" Lethe wondered. "Remember? The pact we made on Day 1?"

The green haired girl nodded. "Sure thing. I had to side up with Maya for the duration, seeing as this 'Liar's Court' was dominating for the most part."

"Then what happened to them?" The Cat Laguz raised an eyebrow. Nephenee told Lethe about Byakuya's blindside.

"_When I heard Nephenee tell me about Byakuya getting backstabbed by Akiyama, now we know he's shown his hand. Celes was hung out to dry, but we can use this to help us greatly." -Lethe_

"Ouch…that's gotta hurt." Lethe winced a little. "But then again, we can rope her in and help her take down Akiyama."

"I don't see why not." Nephenee agreed. "Though we might have to be wary about her."

Celes was listening from a distance, feeling a little upset about what those two were talking about.

"_I can trust Nephenee to help us take out Akiyama, but then again, Akiyama did vote with them to take Byakuya out. She would just seem really ungrateful, backstabbing an ally like that. As soon as Akiyama is voted out, Nephenee and Lethe are my next targets." -Celes_

**? Day 16**

Somewhere away from the tribe's camp, Alicia was dragging something behind her. It was a figure that looked like a skunk, having purple fur, tan legs and a tan underbelly with spikes.

"Hey, lemme go!" The figure shouted at her.

"Nope." Alicia dragged it over to the place where the hosts were staying for the duration of the game, Flash standing outside. He was pretty amazed to see this.

"Oi Alicia. Who's this?" He asked.

"Just our new houseguest." Alicia slammed the figure to the ground. "Caught this f***er trying to grab some Perfect Apples near Exile."

"I don't think I've…wait here. I'm gonna go get Colette." Flash went inside to go find the intern, Alicia staying outside with the skunk. She was standing on top of him, the skunk desperately trying to get free.

A minute later, Colette rushed outside with Flash. "This him, Colette?" Flash asked.

She nodded. "That's right. This is the guy Magnezone was after."

Flash looked at Skunktank in the eye. "Got something you want to tell me, man?" Skunktank shook his head.

"I've got nothing to say to you. You're not a cop, so I can say what I want." Colette frowned and shook her head.

"So you're totally unfazed by one of my bosses talking to you, and you're also oblivious to the fact this is being filmed?" Colette pointed to one of the cameramen. "I think Magnezone will be more than happy to accept some of these tapes as evidence."

Skunktank sweatdropped. "Uh…" Without even thinking, he tried throwing Alicia off his back, and came close to doing that had Flash not summoned a pair of keyblades in his hands.

"Don't you even think about it, man." He had one of them, Weapons Triangle, pointed right in Skunktank's face. "And if you even want to try and attack my co-host, intern, or any of my contestants, you'll be dealing with me."

And to add insult to injury, Alicia had already begun tying Skunktank up without even breaking a sweat. "Now you see Colette? This is why you answer to us."

"Oh trust me. I know." She giggled.

A little while later, Magnezone showed up to take Skunktank away, thanking the three of them for their cooperation.

"So now what do we do?" Flash wondered.

"Now we just wait, and get the Immunity Challenge set up for tomorrow." Alicia told him. "Let's go, Colette."

"Sure thing, boss!" The intern gladly replied, following Alicia and Flash out to set up for tomorrow's challenge.

**Immunity Challenge Day 17**

"Come on in guys!" The hosts called. The ten remaining players came into the challenge area.

"Alright, you guys ready for today's immunity challenge?" Flash asked. Everyone said yes in one way or another. "First thing's first. Akiyama, Lethe, I need immunity back." They handed the immunity necklaces back without much fuss. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will be holding on to one of these thirteen foot poles for as long as possible without falling off. Should you fall off, you're out of the challenge. Last person standing, wins immunity. Safe from the vote, and you will have a 1 in 10 shot of winning Survivor Apple Woods." Flash pocketed one of the immunity necklaces, having only needed one. "Losers will be vulnerable at the vote tomorrow night where someone will be the 7th person voted out of this game and the 1st member of our jury. Alright, pick your spots, and we'll get started."

Once everyone was in position, Flash said, "Alright. This challenge is now underway."

The ten players now began the soon to be long struggle to hold onto their poles. Lightning wasn't fidgeting as much, even though she felt winning immunity wouldn't be all that important to her. Chihiro was already fidgeting a little on his pole, as Nephenee just held on.

5 minutes in…

The first person dropped from the challenge, landing on a padded mat below them. All ten poles had padded mats on the ground around them to avoid injury.

"Chihiro out of this challenge already. Least he tried." Flash commented.

Sayaka was close to dropping, though Lightning went down one notch on her pole just for the sake of doing so. It was at this time that Maya had fallen off her pole, landing on her back.

"Maya out of this challenge as well." Alicia added, doing some things on her phone. "Only eight of you left in this."

10 minutes in…

Two more had dropped from the challenge.

"Celes and Sayaka now out of the challenge. Quite the development." Flash deadpanned. Both girls weren't happy to have lost.

Lightning, Lethe and Pit were holding up just fine, Nephenee struggling just a little to hang on. Akiyama was trying to go into Zen mode in an attempt to hang on for longer, and Leon wasn't doing much better.

15 minutes in…

Another person dropped from the challenge.

"Akiyama out of the challenge now." Alicia informed. "At least we know your strengths and weaknesses."

The three that were holding up fine were still doing so, Pit not making any bone-headed moves that would cost him immunity. Leon yawned, but let his grip slip for one second before falling off. "Dammit!" He shouted.

"And now Leon has fallen out of the challenge. Only four still in." Flash announced.

30 minutes in…

Alicia was on her phone as the next person dropped.

"Nephenee dropping out now." Flash stated, causing Alicia to look up from her phone. Lightning was still holding strong as Pit was looking around him. Lethe was starting to slip from her pole, but gritted her teeth and held on.

40 minutes in…

The next person to drop literally fell and faceplanted on the mats below them.

"And just like that Pit is out of the challenge!" Alicia shouted. The angel got up, brushed himself off, and acted as if nothing had happened.

"We are now down to Lethe and Lightning for immunity here. Lethe lost her first duel against Lightning, can she redeem herself?" Flash wondered aloud.

59 minutes in…

And just when it couldn't get any more boring, one of the two finally dropped.

.

.

.

… "And Lethe drops! LIGHTNING WINS IMMUNTIY!" Alicia shouted. Lightning jumped down from the pole she was on and landed with mostly grace.

Once everyone congregated on the green mat, Flash put the immunity necklace on Lightning. "One more minute and this would have been an hour long challenge. You're safe tonight though."

"Good." Lightning said.

"As for the rest of you, someone's going home and will be the first member of our jury. You got the rest of the day to figure that out, and tonight someone's going out of the game. Grab your stuff, head back to camp, see you there." And the 10 went back to camp.

(So I decided to make a little joke out of Team Skull's leader. I get that Skunktank redeemed himself at a later date, but still. I thought it would be funny.

Anywho, the next TC will hopefully be the biggest one yet! Who will be the unlucky person voted out? Or lucky...cuz…I dunno! Lata! -Flash)


	13. Tribal Council 7 (Estrellas)

(Well now…three more peeps revealed for Sunyshore, someone becomes the first member of the jury in this game, and two more hints at the next players. I wonder who they'll be…let's find out!

The Reviews:

GaryHawkinsLandscaper: Yes, like the Phoenix I rise from the ashes. XD Yeah, Celes, you don't want to get on her bad side. She can be devious. She can be a strategist. And she will prove it takes more than one bad hand to get rid of her.)

**Estrellas Day 18**

Anything could happen at the upcoming Tribal Council, so everyone was making sure they had their game plans set.

Celes, Chihiro, Sayaka and Leon were discussing the vote.

"I think all of us here can agree that Akiyama is the mark tonight? We rope in Pit and one other and we have majority?" The gambler asked.

"Yeah…I guess you can say that." Chihiro nodded. He was subtly looking at Sayaka when he said that.

"_Tonight's vote seems simple enough. Celes and I are going to obviously vote for Akiyama…but I can't trust Sayaka. I seriously can't, and Leon is just doing whatever she wants. Here's hoping that…they don't do anything stupid and cost us." -Chihiro_

Celes went to go talk with Pit, and once Sayaka felt the gambler was out of earshot, she looked at Leon. "Hmm…I dunno about Celes, honestly." The idol said. "Think about it. Once she gets her revenge, and we get to the Final Four, she's totally going to turn on us."

Leon looked at Sayaka and sighed. "Look, I just don't think turning on her now is a good idea." He told her.

"_Alright, let's look at the facts here. One, Celes is on the warpath and wants Akiyama out. Two, Sayaka should be worried that Celes will turn on her. And three, I'm just…gah! I don't know really. I'm torn between two of my classmates, but why the hell can't we work together for once?" -Leon_

"Celes has a good head on her shoulders…I think we should stick to the plan." Chihiro meekly informed. Sayaka rolled her shoulders.

"Relax guys. There's one other problem we need to address…"

"That being?" The baseball player scratched his head, wondering what that could be.

"Lethe and Nephenee. It's obvious that Lethe is going to flip to be with her bestie, so we need to split them up soon." Sayaka answered her own question.

"_First they go to Exile Island together on Day 1, then they spend time with each other around camp ever since the merge, and now we're probably going to be at a numbers disadvantage. Seriously, let's just oust Lethe when we have the chance." -Sayaka_

Meanwhile, Lethe and Pit were talking about their plan for Tribal Council, the former having gotten done with chatting with Celes. "Alright, so here's the thing. Celes told me the target tonight is Akiyama. But I think his alliance would target her. Should I play my idol on her?"

"If you think you should, then yes." Pit quickly answered. "Akiyama has a brain, he knows he's got to finish off Celes tonight."

"_Leaving a wounded person behind is a really stupid idea. Celes is here, she's hurt, and Akiyama has to either finish her off of cripple her one way or another. For other Laguz, you either kill off your prey first or they kill you. Not that hard a concept to grasp." -Lethe_

"Alright. If he tries putting the vote on me or you, you'll know what I'll do." The Cat Laguz informed.

Minutes before the vote, Akiyama wanted to chat with Sayaka.

"_I've said it before, some of these people seem to be letting off less of what they're really capable of. Sayaka seems like one of those people, and who knows? Perhaps she is the swing vote tonight." -Akiyama_

"Oh? What do you want?" Sayaka wondered.

"I wanted to know where your loyalties lie. You know Celes is dangerous, right?" The ex-con wondered. Sayaka nodded. "Well, I just wanted to make a suggestion. Vote with me, and drag Leon with you, then you'd be in the majority and not in danger tonight."

The idol put a finger to her chin. "Hmm…you know, I was thinking of betraying her."

"Ah, so you'll vote with us, right?" Akiyama grinned.

"Of course I will!" Sayaka proclaimed.

"_Yeah, like I'd really do that. *laughing* Backstabbing this alliance I'm in? That would put just, this HUGE bullseye on my back that I would not begin to remove. I know Celes is scary…but now is not the time to take her down. Maybe next time, maybe some other day before Day 38. But not now." -Sayaka_

As the tribe was heading to Tribal Council, Lethe whispered something into Nephenee's ear, the two exchanged a nod, and then they joined the tribe to going to Tribal Council.

Upon arrival at Tribal Council, they would take their seats, both hosts waiting for them there. "Alright, we've made it to the merge." Flash began. "And I've got to say, two big and bold moves from both sides coming into this. Celes, you were not happy when Byakuya was voted out. Thoughts on this?"

"Oh, I can certainly say I was rather upset when my most trusted ally was voted out. I felt like I was hung out to dry. But never mind that, for I will simply adapt to survive." The gambler informed.

"Sayaka, when it comes to this stage in the game, you want people to respect you for what you do to eliminate them. Have you thought of that?" Alicia wondered.

"Out of all of us here, I'm pretty sure most of us, if not all of us, know this for a fact. Bitter people don't ruin the game; they're bitter for a reason." Sayaka explained.

"And dirty fighting would be that sort of reason, right?" Alicia continued.

"Yes, yes it would." The idol responded.

"Lightning, with immunity tonight, do you think this puts a target on you?" Flash inquired.

"It does put a target on my back, and that much is hard to deny." Lightning answered. "Multiple immunities mean you're more of a threat to win."

"That's right." Chihiro chimed in, though looked away. "Was it not my turn to speak?"

"Actually Chihiro, what do you want to say?" Alicia was curious to say the least.

"It's true that multiple immunity wins can make you a threat…but I was also going to say that you couldn't be a threat to win. Just because you claim immunity over and over again doesn't mean you have to do a lot to in order to get to the Final 3." Then he sighed. "I'm sorry for speaking out of turn."

"Nah, it's alright." Flash told him. "Just know that it happens." He then said, "It's almost time to vote. Maya, any thoughts going into this?"

"I've already got my choice for who I'm voting for. Let's do it." She responded.

"Alright, because it is, time to vote. Pit, you're up." And the angel boy went to go cast his vote.

Celes: So here we are. You will learn not to cross me, because if you do I will take you out. Farewell. (Akiyama)

Lightning casted her vote.

Nephenee: I'm really sorry Lethe. I know you might be playing the idol, but this is what I'm doing. (Celes)

Maya casts her vote.

Akiyama casts his vote.

Sayaka: It's do or die time. We're all just savages one way or another, and tonight will prove the point further. Here goes nothing! (?)

Chihiro casts his vote.

Lethe casts her vote.

Leon: I guess this is the plan tonight, Sayaka. Here's to a positive image for us! (?)

Once Leon took his seat, Flash said, "I'll go get the votes. One moment." He returned with the voting urn. "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and they want to play it, do so now."

Lethe reached into her bag and tossed Flash the idol. "Play that on Celes, Flash." She said to him, causing the gambler to smirk.

"The rules of Survivor state once a hidden immunity idol is played, any votes cast against that person will not count, and the person with the second highest vote count will be sent home. This…is in fact a hidden immunity idol. And votes cast against Celes will not count." Then he took off the lid to the urn. "We'll read the votes." Flash drew the first vote, and said, "First vote…Celes. Does not count."

Maya looked worried about this as Alicia drew the next vote. "Celes, does not count."

Chihiro looked relieved, but was still nervous. Flash drew another vote. "Celes, does not count. Three votes in, still not a single vote counting tonight." Alicia drew the next vote.

"Celes. Does not count." The gambler knew she was safe tonight for a fact. When Flash drew the next vote, he said,

"Akiyama. One vote Akiyama." The ex-con felt he knew what was coming. Alicia drew another vote, and said,

"Seventh person voted out of Survivor Apple Woods and first member of our jury…Akiyama. Two is all we need tonight, bring us your torch."

"Well. Good luck to you Celes." He stated as he brought up his torch to the hosts.

"I'm sure I will." She waved him goodbye as the hosts stated for the record,

"Akiyama, your tribe has spoken." And they snuffed his torch. "Time for you to go." Flash added. He left without saying another word.

"We're close to halfway, everyone. Still plenty of time for a big move to happen, and still plenty of time for someone to come around and win this game. Grab your stuff, head back to camp. G'night." And the nine remaining players went back to camp.

**Akiyama's Last Words: I guess it's true when I thought that Sayaka was smarter than I thought. Celes…she was a mistake to go and backstab. This is also what I think we can call…a learning experience, even. Celestia, I wish you the best in this game, and I'll be watching to see what else will happen. Who knows?**

The votes!

Akiyama- Sayaka, Leon, Celes, Chihiro, Pit, Lethe

Celes (did not count) - Akiyama, Lightning, Nephenee, Maya

(Alright, time for the next three reveals!

First up…from the web series RWBY…_**BLAKE BELLADONNA!**_

Secondly….from Fire Emblem Awakening…_**NOWI!**_

And finally, from Saints Row The Third…_**MATT MILLER!**_

And now for the hints on the next two players, said by themselves!

"Upupupupupupu! What's up, despair?!"

"Yo! Yo! YO! SUP PEOPLEZ OF DESPAIRZ!"

So yeah, not much else to say but stay tuned for more! Lata! -Flash)


	14. Episode 7 The Hot Springs Episode

(Flash: Alright, so now that we're here, just one episode away from the LIVE halftime show. I stress that part about it being live.

Colette: Alicia made us outfits showing off our swag. :3 I'm excited.

Alicia: Yeah I did. I heard you liked yours, bae.

Flash: Yup. I sure did.

The reviews:

GaryHawkinsLandscaper: Oh, the reveals. Don't worry, we punished those two. And yeah, it does seem that way. But Sayaka or Celes could always flip…but Chihiro likely never will. XD)

_Previously, on Survivor…_

_After the double Tribal Council that sent both Kyoko and Byakuya packing, the tribes merged at Night 14. Celes felt betrayed by Akiyama and swore revenge on him, claiming it takes more than one bad hand to put her down for good. Also, Lethe revealed she voted with Sayaka to eliminate Kyoko, due to it being out of annoyance._

_The next day, Celes and Sayaka plotted on eliminating Akiyama, Sayaka claiming the four remaining Ultimates should band together. Nephenee and Lethe enacted their promise they made from Day 1 on a cross-tribe alliance, the former telling the latter about Byakuya's blindside. Celes overheard them, saying that they were threats that needed to be dealt with later down the road._

_Meanwhile, away from the game, the hosts and myself found the criminal that Officer Magnezone was looking for; Skunktank. Alicia quickly restrained him, and we just watched as he made himself look like a fool._

_At the immunity challenge, Lightning outlasted Lethe in the end, winning immunity._

_Before Tribal Council, Celes took Sayaka's suggestion and they planned on voting out Akiyama, though Sayaka and Leon seemed slightly untrustworthy. Akiyama talked with Sayaka, saying he did indeed want to work with her, and the pop idol found out she and Leon were the swing votes._

_But at Tribal Council, Sayaka and Leon did not go to the dark side and stuck with their pact with the other two Ultimates and sent Akiyama packing, making him the first member of the jury. 9 are left. Who will be voted out next? Let's find out._

**Final 9: Sayaka, Chihiro, Lethe, Leon, Pit, Celes, Lightning, Nephenee, Maya**

**Jury: Akiyama**

**Estrellas Night 18**

Celes was really happy that Akiyama was gone. "Well, that went just as planned." She mused to Chihiro.

"_Akiyama learned the hard way of messing with me. As I have said before, it takes more than one bad hand to take me down, and my hand this round was two aces. Those being Sayaka and Leon." -Celes_

Chihiro looked at Celes. "So…who's next?" The programmer asked.

"Lethe or Lightning." The gambler quickly informed, quietly as well. "If we target Nephenee, Lethe will probably try to kill us." Chihiro 'meep'd' at the thought.

"_Lethe…I know she's a Laguz, and they can transform into this other form that makes them really scary. For all I know, Lethe is just a ticking time bomb ready to blow up. I'd rather not be around her when she does explode…" -Chihiro_

**Estrellas Day 19**

Lethe and Nephenee discussed last night's vote.

"Okay…I'll admit it." Nephenee sighed. "I voted with Akiyama last night." Lethe wasn't that bothered by it.

"Celes talked me into voting him out. But you have an idol right?" Lethe asked, to which Nephenee pulled hers out and showed her ally before putting it away.

"_Ah think I should say that this idol is for Lethe and myself. Should either one of us be in trouble, or we know about it, I'll play it faster than a lightning strike when Flash and Alicia ask." -Nephenee_

"Just hold on to that thing, okay?" Lethe added. "I don't want you to lose it." Nephenee nodded to that, making sure to watch if anyone saw their exchange. Fortunately, no one did.

Meanwhile, Lightning was relaxing by herself, saving energy for the challenges up ahead.

"_I think we have a challenge tomorrow, and I want to be ready for it. So I'm conserving my energy since I do want to go on a streak. See how far I can push Lethe into making a mistake." -Lightning_

Additionally, we would see an arrow shot into camp with a note attached, hitting a tree that no one was standing behind. Leon would be the one to notice it first, then everyone had gathered around as he read it aloud.

"Dear Estrellas Tribe: Do you like this form of tree mail? I'm sure you don't, but I seriously wanted to try out this new hunting bow that I got. Anyway, after some numbers were crunched and some talk with others, I decided to change the final 3, jury of seven into a final 2 with a jury of eight. If there is a tie, we'll figure something out. Take care, Flash." Everyone knew that this changed the game big time.

"_So we're going from a final 3 to a final 2. Like, I know this changes the game, but am I worried? No. Why? Because I'm good for the next few votes, that's why. It's Ultimates to the Final Four! Mark my words." -Leon_

**Reward Challenge! Day 20**

"Come on in guys!" The hosts called, the final nine players coming into the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?" Flash asked. Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, you will be divided up into three teams of three, and you will release twenty sandbags so you can toss them into a net tube." Alicia began explaining. Once the sandbags have been moved through the tube, one castaway will toss them onto a trampoline to get them into five targets. First team to have at least one sandbag in each target wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?" Everyone nodded again. "You will be taken from here to a hot spring overnight where you will get to rest your weary bones, enjoy a nice lunch, and get yourself cleaned off possibly. Also, the winning team will get to send someone to Exile. Worth playing for?"

"Sounds like it." Maya smiled.

"Alright, we'll get you all divvied up and then we'll get started." Flash said.

Group 1: Sayaka, Lethe, Leon

Group 2: Pit, Celes, Lightning

Group 3: Chihiro, Nephenee, Maya

"Alright, Survivors ready? GO!" Both hosts shouted. Lethe, Lightning and Nephenee were to release the sandbags, and they would do this by throwing a rope through a ring and release them. Lethe and Nephenee got their sandbags out on their first throw, though Lightning missed just barely on her first throw.

With that, Chihiro helped hand sandbags to Nephenee as she tossed them down the net tube. Sayaka was handing the sandbags to Leon, who was throwing them down the net tube without trouble. Once Lightning released her sandbags, Group 1 was in the lead, Group 3 behind them. Celes was handing Lightning sandbags, the latter of the two throwing them down.

Group 1 got all their sandbags through the net tube thanks to Leon's throwing alone, and Group 3 was working to get a few sandbags out of the tube. Group 2 finished tossing sandbags, and now they were working to get a couple sandbags out of the tube. Sayaka was already using the sandbags to try and get them into the baskets. Group 3 had caught up at this time, Maya tossing sandbags. Sayaka would get a sandbag in one target when Group 2 caught up, Pit throwing for them.

Everyone was throwing, trying to get them in. Lethe, Celes and Nephenee were returning sandbags that didn't get in the baskets for the throwers to keep going.

However, one sandbag from Group 2 bounced straight upwards when Pit threw it, and it came back to hit the angel in the jaw. Flash was clearly in shock about how that could have happened.

"Bu-but-but…HOW?" Flash couldn't utter a complete sentence at this.

"BRUH." Alicia rolled her eyes. "You alright, Pit?"

"I'm good!" The angel confirmed, as he kept throwing sandbags.

This proceeded for a couple minutes until one group had a sandbag in each basket. The group that did this?

"It's over! SAYAKA, LETHE AND LEON WIN REWARD!" Flash shouted. Both Ultimates exchanged a hug, and Lethe smirked at Lightning, non-verbally telling her, 'Take that.'

"Alright. Sayaka, Lethe, Leon. You three need to pick who to send over to Exile Island." Alicia informed. "Who's it gonna be?"

The three began a hushed conversation at who that would be. After some debate, Sayaka said,

"We'll send Nephenee over." The Crimean gal didn't seem bothered by that at all. The truck came in the challenge area to drop Nephenee off at Exile, and then Flash guided the reward winners to the hot spring.

"The rest of you. We got nothing. Grab your stuff, head back to camp." The other 5 did so.

**Reward Day 20**

When the three that won award got to the hot spring, they were greeted by an elderly Torkoal.

"Hello there!" Torkoal greeted. "Please, make yourselves at home."

"Hey, thanks." Leon smiled, seeing the lunch that was laid out for him, Lethe and Sayaka.

"_I totally rocked the challenge, and Sayaka helped a lot as well. You know, if this keeps up, we might be able to get to the final 2 together! That's one thing I would love to have happen!" -Leon_

"What I want to know," Sayaka began. "Is if you're going to be loyal to us because of this."

Lethe thought about this, then nodded. "Think about it. Nephenee is going to bring the idol clue back to us, we find it, and then we'll be set to take the rest of them out." She explained.

"Works for me!" Leon chuckled. "Sayaka, anything else you want to add?"

"I'm thinking that…maybe we should be wary about Celes." The idol said. "She'd be willing to backstab us in a heartbeat."

"_If I know anything about Celes, it's that she will get rid of anyone that has outlived their usefulness to her. At least, I think she would. Chihiro is still the innocent little guy for her, and I think maybe we should throw some votes down for not him, but Celes." -Sayaka_

The Cat Laguz frowned. "I thought you said you had a pact with her and Chihiro." Lethe pointed out.

"Well, we do." Sayaka responded. "I trusted her before Akiyama was voted out, and now as the game goes on, I grow more and more suspicious about her."

This made Lethe suspicious, but she kept quiet about it. "For now let's just try to enjoy ourselves." She said. The three ate the lunch that was laid out for them, and they rinsed off and relaxed in the hot springs until it was time to go.

"_I thought Sayaka was a complete dunce earlier, but now I'm seeing that she is a powerhouse. Her and Celes both. I just hope that Nephenee and I will be okay." -Lethe_

**Exile Island Day 20**

Nephenee was at Exile Island, seeing one urn waiting for her. She opened it up and read what was inside for her.

"What do we have here?" She wondered, her accent fully coming out. "Let's see…'To Whom It May Concern, the idol you will be looking for is called the Idol of Good Will. How this will work is that when you play it at Tribal Council, you will also pick someone else to play it on. Also know that this idol is here on Exile Island. Like all hidden idols, this is good until the final 5.'" Nephenee thought about this, and smiled. "I reckon this is just what Lethe and I need."

"_So I arrive at Exile, and I see this note that said there's this special idol hidden out here. It works like two hidden immunity idols, so I need to find it soon now or risk someone else finding it first." -Nephenee_

With that, and the clue Nephenee was provided, she looked tirelessly for the Idol of Good Will…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…but she was unable to find it.

"Shoot. Lethe might have a better shot at it than me." She sighed.

**Estrellas Day 20**

Back at camp, Maya and Lightning were talking with each other. "You gonna win immunity again?" Maya asked.

"That's the plan, Maya." Lightning responded. "I've been reserving my strength for the challenges, so it's not a big surprise that I've won immunity when it comes to endurance."

"But didn't you lose reward?" Maya pointed out.

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Blame Pit for that."

"_I don't know how Pit keeps hurting himself over and over at the challenges. Even Flash was surprised he hurt himself. But he is strong, although I'd only vote for him if he pulls an immunity win out of his ass." -Lightning_

Speaking of Pit, he was gathering apples for the tribe, making sure not to fall off the stepladder. Maya pointed this out, to which Lightning just shrugged.

"Well, let's hope we don't get sick of apples, eh?" Maya tried to make Lightning smile, but failed.

Meanwhile, Chihiro and Celes were talking strategy. "Why did they send Nephenee?" Chihiro wondered. "I…don't really know what Sayaka was thinking." The gambler was skeptical about what Chihiro was saying.

"Let me ask you something. After I was done talking to Sayaka and Leon before we voted Akiyama out, did they talk at all?" She asked. Chihiro slowly nodded.

"What'd you expect them to do?" The programmer frowned.

"_I really think this is where our pact comes apart tonight. I know Sayaka is dangerous, but that's only when she feels her and her friends are threatened. We're not under any threats, so why is she going on the offensive? *sighs*" -Chihiro_

"The way I see it is this. Maya and Lightning are gunning for me, but I can only assume that at this moment. Sayaka and Leon may switch over to the dark side, leaving us Pit. So we need to make sure that Lethe and Nephenee are loyal to us and not them." Celes responded. "Does this sound okay?"

"Yeah. I guess." Chihiro sighed. Celes added,

"Chihiro. You wanted to join this game to get stronger, right? This is part of the game, and this isn't very fair, I understand. But you can only take one other person with you to the final day."

"I get that, it's just…this seems a little wrong that Sayaka would betray us right now. She'd only need to convince one of them to vote for us, and then we'd be toast. Then they'd get rid of her, right?" The programmer sighed. "Alright, I'll go with your plan."

Celes frowned, but tried to comfort Chihiro. "This will all be over soon, Chihiro."

"_Comforting Chihiro is clearly a job for Pit. Not for me. I get what Chihiro is saying when he would say betraying me would expose her for the dangerous player she really is. So really, I think she's in a tight situation her charm can't hide." -Celes_

**Immunity Challenge Day 21**

"Come on in guys!" The hosts called. The five that were at camp the day before came into the challenge area, the three that went on reward already waiting for the others there, and the truck coming in.

"We are now bringing back Nephenee, who was sent to Exile Island." Flash said, the Crimean girl joining the others. "Alright, guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

"Bring it on!" Pit cheered.

"First thing's first. Lightning. We need it back." Lightning handed over the immunity idol. "Once again immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will be sitting on top of a large barrel filled with water, all connected with each other might I add, fashioned after the Sky High Pokémon, Rayquaza. A cork will be released when the challenge starts, unhooking the barrel allowing it to roll freely. Your goal is to stay on top of your barrel the longest, and as water drains from it, this will become increasingly harder. You can only touch the barrel with your hands by the way, to add onto the difficulty. If you fall off, you're out. Last person that's still on top of their barrel, wins immunity and has a one in nine chance of winning this game." Flash explained.

"Losers will be vulnerable and fair game at tomorrow night's Tribal Council, where someone will be the eighth person voted out of this game and the second member of our jury. Everyone ready?" Alicia asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright. We'll draw for spots and then we'll get started."

Under the Rayquaza replica, the padded mats were back, but this time there was a rather large tarp covering them.

"Alright. Removing the corks in 3…2…1…This challenge is on." Flash had a gavel out and hit a button with it, causing the corks to be removed from the barrels, and the water began to drain. Everyone maintained balance for the first minute or so. Maya was in deep focus, not wanting to move a muscle until she needed to. Lightning was also in deep focus, and so was Nephenee. Leon really wasn't caring all that much, and Pit was humming to something.

5 minutes in…

Chihiro was having a little trouble hanging on, but he was able to hold out. Pit was goofing off a little bit, Flash taking notice of this.

"Pit, acting a little cocky." He chuckled. The angel then suddenly found himself losing balance at a rapid rate. "This may cost him!" And before he could save himself, Pit faceplanted on the mats hard, and got up rather quickly.

"And just like that, Pit is the first one out of this challenge." Alicia chuckled.

10 minutes in…

Two other people dropped out of the challenge.

"Leon and Chihiro out of this challenge now." Flash said. "Shocker that Lightning is still in." He added that last part in as a sarcastic remark. Lethe and Lightning, once again, were deeply wanting to win this challenge. Maya was struggling a little bit, and so was Celes. Sayaka and Nephenee were holding up okay, the latter of the two trying to think about where the Idol of Good Will could be on Exile.

15 minutes in…

Two more people dropped out of the challenge.

"With that, Nephenee and Maya are out. Down to Sayaka, Lethe, Lightning and Celes." Alicia said. Sayaka held on determined, but was now starting to struggle. Lethe and Lightning were now struggling a little bit, and Celes…

Fell off.

"And now Celes falls off." Flash yawned. He was on a red 2DS, playing Smash Brothers as the challenge went on. It was then Sayaka had a subtle grin on her face, doing her best to hold on. Lethe and Lightning did not want to give in to the other, and it would seem to go on that way for a while. At least, that's what this author thinks.

20 minutes in…

One person fell off, landing on their back.

"With that, Sayaka is out of this challenge." Flash deadpanned. "Lethe and Lightning now competing for individual immunity now."

Both girls were holding on, both struggling the same amount. Neither wanted to lose to the other.

But then, one person dropped. And that person…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…was Lightning.

"And Lightning drops! LETHE WINS IMMUNITY!" Flash shouted. Lethe got off her barrel and took a bow.

Once the tribe congregated on the mat, Flash gave Lethe the immunity idol. "Congrats Lethe. You're safe tonight."

"As for the rest of you, tomorrow night someone is getting voted out, and will be the second member of our jury. You've got tonight and tomorrow to figure it out. Grab your stuff, head back to camp, see you then." The final nine did so.

(Alright! This Tribal Council might be epic, might not be. Who knows? Tune in for when that happens! Also, if you want an invite to the LIVE halftime show, just hit me up in PM and I will give you the link to where it is, when it happens. Lata! -Flash)


	15. Tribal Council 8 (Estrellas)

(Alright. Tribal Council time. Let's do this.

The Reviews:

GaryHawkinsLandscaper: Pit is cursed! Thank God this doesn't happen to Dark Pit. And something drastic just might happen…but I don't know about that…)

**Estrellas Day 22**

A potentially game changing Tribal Council awaited the final nine players. Naturally, plans were in motion for who was going to be voted off.

Celes and Chihiro were talking once again. "Hey, Celes? I know that you want to vote Sayaka out…but now is the best time to vote Lightning out." Chihiro suggested.

"Is it now?" The gambler thought about this. "She is a challenge threat after all…and voting out Sayaka now seems a little risky…" She did some thinking and then said, "Alright. We'll try it." She then added, "Lethe will obviously want to help, and Nephenee can be roped in to that plan." With that, Chihiro went off to go talk to those two.

"_I suspect that Sayaka is looking to take me out, but now is just a bad time to do so. We can have majority if we can rope in the pair of Lethe and Nephenee, then take them down later." -Celes_

Lethe and Nephenee were conversing with each other about what they went through on Day 20.

"The Idol of Good Will…Neph, this is just what we need to save ourselves." Lethe realized.

"Yeah, but it's out on Exile. I reckon we're the only two people that knows about it." Nephenee pointed out. "So if you or I wins reward, we send each other to Exile until we get it."

"That'll work. Now we just decide who we're voting for." The Cat Laguz had an idea in mind. It was at this time that Chihiro would approach them.

"Hey um…I wanted to know where you two stand tonight." He told them. Lethe had a good idea of who to vote out, and when Chihiro told them it was Lightning tonight, she perked up.

"_So Chihiro comes over to us and tells us the queen wants Lightning to be voted out. I am fully on board with that plan, but we just need Nephenee to vote with us. And she voted with Akiyama at the last Tribal Council…so I'm a bit unsure about that." -Lethe_

Lethe looked at Nephenee, asking pretty much what she was going to do after Chihiro left to see what Pit was thinking.

"Well…ah guess I better get my priorities straight Lethe." The Crimean girl said.

"You do that." Lethe responded. Nephenee then went to think about tonight's vote, which seemed like a no-brainer at first.

"_I will admit that both Celestia and Lightning are threats in their own rights. Lightning was a challenge beast most the time, and Celestia, well she's probably the sharpest sword out here. Either one poses a threat to my game, so I reckon now's the time to vote for the one I don't wish to deal with right now." -Nephenee_

Meanwhile, Sayaka and Leon were discussing their plan of attack tonight. "Think about it. Now is the time to strike, and that idiot Pit is obviously the swing vote tonight." Sayaka proposed, catching Leon off guard.

"Dude, she'll kill us!" The baseball player protested. "We turn on her, she will outright stomp us in the dust!"

"_Look, I'm not too sure about voting out Celes, you know? Sayaka…you're rushing it! Though if we do by sheer luck manage to take her out, we might actually have a chance…but still, this is risky as hell!" –Leon_

"Look, Pit is a dunce. He's the swing vote tonight, and if he sides with us, we won't have to worry about her." The idol reminded.

"Alright…but this is pretty freaking crazy." Leon warned as Sayaka went off to talk with Pit.

"_Leon thinks I have a death wish, but I see this as the only opportunity we have of backstabbing Celes and getting away with it. If Pit sides with us, since I know Lightning and Maya will be gunning for her, then she's done for." -Sayaka_

She would find Pit sitting down in the shelter, twiddling his thumbs. "Hey Pit, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure thing. What is it?" The angel boy responded.

"I was wanting to know where you stood with tonight's vote." She told him.

"Yeah, I was thinking of what to do tonight." Pit informed.

"_I'm really not sure who to vote with tonight, but then Sayaka comes up to me and asks 'Hey. Who're you with?' I had a feeling this would be about voting with the Ultimates tonight." -Pit_

"Well…I would just like to make a suggestion for you." Sayaka explained. "Do you think Celes is a huge threat?"

"Um…no. Why?" Pit looked confused.

"This is just a suggestion, but if I were you, I would take it. Celes is likely going to winning this game. You want to win, right?" The idol pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but…" Pit thought about it then said, "I'll be thinking about it, alright?"

"Thanks for hearing me out." With that, Sayaka began getting ready for Tribal Council, causing Pit to be a little wary.

"_It just dawned on me I have the power tonight. I can either send home Lightning, who Celes wants gone, or I can send Celes home, which is who Sayaka wants gone. It looked like a tough choice to me, as both have their strengths…here's hoping I made the right choice!" -Pit_

The Estrellas Tribe arrived at Tribal Council. Flash and Alicia were at their podiums. "We will now bring in the only member of the jury so far. Akiyama, voted out last Tribal Council." Flash said. The ex-con walked in and took a seat in the jury section.

"So let's discuss the elephant in the room." Alicia began. "A final 3 has just turned into a final 2. Maya, does this change everything?"

"Yes it does." Maya responded. "Originally, we were making final 3 deals, and now that we have had a change in plans, this can change everything."

"Sayaka, do you have plans in place for what's next?" Flash wondered.

The idol nodded. "I'd rather not say those plans, but yes. I have been preparing for the final 2 ever since I found out about it."

"Alright. Nephenee, what're your thoughts going into this vote?" Alicia inquired.

"I'll be honest with you, Alicia. I don't know who's going home, but I already know who I'm voting for. So I'm ready for everything to go crazy after this." She admitted.

"Pit, what about you?" Flash inquired.

"I feel like one wrong move could ground me for good, and tonight I need to pick who I'm voting for tonight. I have two options, but I've already made up my mind." The angel explained. Celes perked up a little bit hearing that, a little confused.

"Chihiro, nervous for this vote?" Alicia asked.

"A little. I think tonight…I might actually be in danger." The programmer responded. "It's just a thought, really."

"Time to see who will really be in danger tonight. Because it is. Time to vote. Leon, you're up." The baseball player got up and went to cast his vote.

Pit: Well, this is it. Time to determine the fate of my game. (?)

Celes: It is your turn to go home. Goodbye. (Lightning)

Lightning casts her vote.

Nephenee casts her vote.

Maya casts her vote.

Sayaka: I've said it myself. It all depends on who Pit votes for. (Celes)

Chihiro casts his vote.

Lethe casts her vote.

Once the Cat Laguz returned to her seat, Flash said, "I'll get the votes. Be right back." He went to get the urn with the votes, and when he came back he said, "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol they want to play, do so now." No one did anything.

"Alright then." Alicia drew the first vote. "First vote…Celes." The gambler nodded, knowing who that came from.

Flash drew the next vote. "Lightning. One vote Lightning, one vote Celes."

Alicia drew the third vote. "Lightning. Two votes Lightning, one vote Celes." Lightning didn't seem too bothered by that.

Flash drew another vote. "Celes. Two votes Celes, two votes Lightning." Celes didn't seem surprised by that.

But it was when Alicia drew the next vote that would change. "Celes. Three votes Celes, two votes Lightning." The gambler blinked in total surprise, but then realized what had just happened, and did her best to contain her anger.

Flash drew the sixth vote. "Lightning. We're tied once again. Three votes Lightning, three votes Celes." Chihiro was a little worried, looking at Pit.

Alicia drew another vote. "Lightning. Four votes Lightning, three votes Celes." Sayaka had her fingers crossed, and Leon was seen grimacing.

Flash drew another vote. "Celes. Four votes Celes, four votes Lightning. One vote left." Leon made a deep sigh, his facial expression shouting 'My god, what have I done?'

Alicia drew the final vote, and with a sigh, said, "Eighth person voted out of Survivor Apple Woods and second member of our jury…"

.

.

.

.

.

… "Lightning. Bring us your torch." Lightning got up without much of a fuss, bringing her torch over to Flash and Alicia. Celes was stewing with anger, and Chihiro was seen to be relieved that the gambler was still here. Maya looked at the Ultimates, wondering what was going on.

"Lightning. Your tribe has spoken." Both hosts said in unison and snuffed her torch. "Time for you to go."

"Best of luck, everyone." She told the group before leaving.

"Well…we've cut the cast down to 8 of you now. This is the point in the game where things will be heating up in these woods. Grab your stuff, head back to camp. G'night." Flash said as the eight remaining players headed back to camp.

**Lightning's Last Words: Well…I had a good run. What can I say? Lethe just beat me in two challenges, and now she's all high and mighty. I hope I don't have to see her in the jury house anytime soon since she'd likely want to pick a fight with me. Not the smartest move in the world, might I add.**

The Votes!

Lightning- Celes, Chihiro, Lethe, Nephenee, Pit

Celes- Lightning, Maya, Sayaka, Leon

(Well, time for the next two reveals!

Both are picks that I really don't want in, but the bae picked 'em. Monokuma and Kurokuma.

What? You wanna know how we punished them?

You'll find out at the halftime show! Just know they won't be bots when they enter the game! As for the next three reveals? We'll tell you who they are at the same show. Remember to PM me if you want an invite to the show tomorrow! Until then, lata! -Flash)


	16. Episode 8 The Halftime Show

(Time for the halfway halftime show! We had this live, and I'd want to thank Mickey02Mickey and GaryHawkinsLandscaper for attending, along with SHSL Hope G Komaeda for being on stage with Alicia and myself!

The Reviews:

GaryHawkinsLandscaper: Flashy just gonna say this: You thought Rupert wanted to kill Fairplay in Pearl Islands…And I would love nothing more than to shoot Junko in the face the second she starts having a despair orgasm. :P But that's just me.)

On stage we see the two hosts and a third person with them as The Used's 'Hospital' is playing in the background.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the halftime show for Survivor Apple Woods! My name is Flash, and as always I am with my co-host and bae Alicia, and with us as well is our good friend G." He announced. "We're here to talk about the first half of the season among other things, and as well as some other announcements, so stay tuned for those!"

The crowd was cheering as G grinned. "Yay~"

"For those of you that are new here, our schedule for this show is first we're going to talk about some of our favorite moments from the season, then we'll talk about those we would love to see in the upcoming season of Survivor Fans vs. Favorites." Flash began. "Additionally, our next season, Survivor Sunyshore...we'll have some juicy tidbits of information that hopefully won't spoil too much for you all." He then looked around. "Alicia! You here?" Flash wondered.

Alicia taps Flash's shoulder. "Behind you." More cheers were in order as Alicia appeared.

He quickly turned around. "Oh. I thought you were gonna make an entrance." If the halftime show of SI was anything to go off of, Flash thought Alicia was going to make a grand entrance.

"I don't need one when I'm with chu, bae." She grinned.

"Alright then." He shrugged. Then he turned to G. "Alright, so let's have you start us off. Was there any point in the season that you found awesome, funny, worthy of mention?"

"Nya, I can never think of a funniest moment..." G sighed. "Just project a montage of every time someone was physically or emotionally pained. And the voting always is a highlight for me."

"So in other words just show a montage of every time Pit got himself hurt?" Flash chuckled at that.

"Yes." G's eyes gleamed. "Pit in pain is always the best." A hashtag appeared on screen saying '#MichaelSkupin2.0'.

"We'd be here all day, buddy." Flash was laughing at this point. "Speaking of Pit in pain, he got himself hurt twice in the most recent episode. Namely at the immunity challenge." In the chair Flash was sitting in, he pressed a button on the remote their as a large screen was now seen.

_(5 minutes in…_

_Chihiro was having a little trouble hanging on, but he was able to hold out. Pit was goofing off a little bit, Flash taking notice of this._

_"Pit, acting a little cocky." He chuckled. The angel then suddenly found himself losing balance at a rapid rate. "This may cost him!" And before he could save himself, Pit faceplanted on the mats hard, and got up rather quickly._

_"And just like that, Pit is the first one out of this challenge." Alicia chuckled.)_

G snickered. "The mats are 3good5you, Pit."

"3good5you?" Flash looked a little confused.

"You heard me." Was the only explanation G would offer up.

"Personally, me telling the tribes there was not going to be a swap was a little funny to me. The way I mentioned it was similar to Probst telling the Villains in Heroes vs Villains they were swapping instead of merging." He then followed it up with, "At least, I think that's what happened."

"Okay...then." Flash turned to Alicia. "What about you?"

"Ah yes, the fourth Tribal Council. Let's get a replay of that, shall we?" Flash pressed a few buttons and the screen switched to that particular moment.

_("Oh man, Flash, how can I not be mad at Byakuya? Just because he made us fire? That's not a real reason!" Vaike answered. "He'll be sorry when it's him that goes tonight!"_

_"As if I'd feel sorry for insulting the fact you were born without wit." The scion coolly responded._

_"What was that?" Vaike growled. "Teach ought to pound some sense into you!"_

_"I'm out of cable ties, and I doubt my bae could restrain you." Alicia glared at the fighter. "Either way, it seems that there's some tension between Byakuya and Vaike. Maya, how do you view that?"_

_"Vaike's vote seems pretty self-explanatory. He's just going to gun straight for Byakuya until he's voted out." Maya answered. "Which kinda worries me if he's just focused on revenge.")_

"I was about that close to having you restrain me, dear." Alicia smiled.

"Yup. I doubt I can actually do that, though." Flash deadpanned.

"Restraining Alicia is simple." G replied, rolling his eyes.

Alicia glanced at Flash. "Then again, there are times where I can't be restrained…"

"Let's not dwell on that." Flash shrugged. "I'd also like to bring on stage a special guest. He is known for winning Survivor Yoshi Desert, and having the standout purple mohawk and red beard, please welcome Mickey Gomez everyone!" Wild cheers were in order as the winner in question walked up on stage, clearly surprised.

"Was not expecting this." He informed.

"Good to have you with us today Mickey." Flash greeted. "How're you doing?" Mickey really was unsure of what to do.

"No one told me I was going to be invited on stage, but hello everyone." He greeted. "I'm good, I guess. Just been working on my series. Casting and such." G grinned and quietly clapped.

"I wanted to see if you have anyone in particular that you'd like to see from this season appear on Fans vs Favorites." Flash asked. "We're up to that point, along with an announcement of when applications for the fans are due."

"Oh yes, let's see…Pit for entertainment purposes, Kyoko, and hmm….Lightning, Lightning, Lightning." He particularly seemed to take a shine to Lightning.

"I'm sure Alicia would agree with you when it comes to Lightning." Flash laughed. He didn't get a response at first, so he continued. "Well, regardless, I'd like to mention something about Fans vs Favorites. Applications are due either to me or her starting at the Final 5 of Apple Woods. I know it sounds early, but I don't think I'll get a lot of submissions."

Cue Alicia standing behind Flash. "Ahem."

"Oh hey. I thought you spaced out there for a second." He nervously chuckled. There was a guy in the audience that seemed to be talking with Flash telepathically now…

"_You have a lot of friends, even if they don't watch Survivor."_ The guy said to him.

"_That much is true."_ Flash responded.

"The hell I didn't." Alicia said.

"Sorry." Flash frowned.

"What's next?" Mickey inquired.

"Sunyshore, the upcoming season." Flash told Mickey. The latter grabbed popcorn and a lawnchair seemingly from nowhere.

"I'm ready." He informed.

"Well, first off, we would like to mention something about the order in which they were revealed. The first nine? They were picked by me." Flash bluntly informed. "The other two and the next seven? They were picked by Alicia." There were suspenseful drumming noises heard in the studio now. "And I'm sure you all saw this coming, but we have two pre-merge boots from Southern Island that will be joining those 18." Mickey then fainted from the suspension and fell off his chair.

"Not even a hint?" A voice asked. Well, guess who? It was Colette Monarch walking out on stage.

"Ah, Colette! Just the girl I was looking for!" Flash grinned.

"Yo Colette!" Alicia called out.

"_Mickey, I can't tell if you're being overdramatic or are really that surprised."_ The voice remarked. A bottle of vodka rolled onto stage and right next to Mickey. _"This should help."_

Flash noticed this. _"How is that going to help?"_ Flash would get his answer as Mickey took a drink from the bottle and got back up.

"There is just too much hype for me to handle. I'm not even kidding, I almost fainted when I found out Tasha was going to be on Cambodia." He apologized.

"Huh." Flash blinked.

"Hey Alicia." Colette grinned. "So what'd you need me for Flash?"

"You know how you said Sunyshore City is where you grew up?" He asked, holding something behind his back. Alicia was smiling from this, and Mickey was watching. The intern nodded.

"What's this about?"

"Well...Alicia and I decided that for Survivor Sunyshore, 'Hey. Why not let Colette host?'" He then showed her a white hat with the Survivor Sunyshore logo on it. "Here you go." The look on Colette's face was of pure joy. Mickey approved of this! :D

Colette took the hat and put it on. It fit perfectly! "You guys..." She grinned, hugging Flash tightly.

"Gah! Colette...you're choking me..." Flash barely managed to get that out, causing the intern to let go of him.

"Oh. Sorry." She giggled. "Hey Alicia, those next three players. You got the hints for them?"

"I think I do." She thought. G was fiddling away on his phone.

"Shall I get off stage or...?" Mickey would get his answer from Flash.

"If you want. It was a pleasure having ya, buddy." Flash grinned. "Oh, and Casey says 'Sup?'" With that, Mickey went back to his seat in the front row.

"Alright, I got 'em." She hugged Flash, holding 3 cards in her hand.

"Let's hear 'em." He also grinned as Colette was just admiring her new hat. Alicia tossed the three cards to the side, and pulled out her phone and read the hints.

"Hint 1: I got my sister to help me garden, cook and dance...However, I have a really good sweet tooth!

Hint 2: I was cursed to a slow death over three years... he will never be forgiven.

Hint 3: I have a passion for collecting dolls because they are similar to the people I...'have fun' with."

"Hey uh...is it just me, or are we forgetting something?" Flash wondered aloud, then remembered. "Oh, right. The Kumas. Uh, about them. Erm, we were still upset at the stunt Monokuma pulled last season, so we punished them."

"How'd you manage that?" Colette wondered.

"There's this wonderful thing called 'Author Powers' and Alicia has some. So she turned those two Kumas from bears to actual people." Flash bluntly answered.

"Them." Alicia deadpanned. And then she was grinning like the Cheshire Cat but madly.

"_Are they going to look like beta Monokuma, where he looks like a human with only half of his body covered in skin?" _The voice asked Flash.

"_Ask Alicia. She's the one who turned them."_ Flash responded.

"Bae, they're not going to look like that." Alicia informed.

"It's like you knew what I was going to say." He blinked.

"Yeah. Three things actually. Number one, Pinwheel Forest will be delayed for a while due to lack of something. 2, my new season of Survivor will air right after the finale of PF. And finally, there will be a Fans vs Favorites season planned in the later future. So please stay tuned and support me as well as Flash." She grinned, looking at Flash. Another hashtag appeared on the screen saying '#FreeAdvertising'.

"Alright. Thanks for watching everyone, and we'll see you again when this season is over!" Flash cheered. With that, the curtain fell on the stage, and Flash gave Alicia a wink before getting a turkey sandwich out and started eating it.

(Welp, there's that peoples. I'll put up a template when the final 5 TC chapter is posted, and then you can send in your submissions to either myself or Alicia via PM. And there will be only 10 slots. If you don't get in, don't lose hope. There might be openings on future seasons for you. Until then, lata! -Flash)


	17. Episode 9 All Arms and Heads On Deck

(Flash: Another day, another episode.

Colette: *so happy*)

_Previously, on Survivor…_

_Celes was over the moon happy when Akiyama was sent to the jury. Chihiro asked who the next target was, and the gambler suggested either Lethe or Nephenee._

_The next day, Nephenee admitted to having voted with Akiyama at the last Tribal Council. Lethe seemed to understand, and asked if her ally had an idol, which she did. An arrow with a note attached was shot into camp revealing that there would be a final two, jury of eight instead of a final three, jury of seven._

_At the reward challenge, Leon's pitching skills came in handy as he, Sayaka and Lethe won reward, and they sent Nephenee to Exile._

_At the hot spring, Sayaka was talking about how Nephenee going to Exile translated over to her and Lethe joining up with the idol and Leon. Then she went talking about backstabbing Celes, making Lethe wary of Sayaka._

_At Exile Island, Nephenee found out about something known as the Idol of Good Will, which functions like two hidden immunity idols. She looked for it, but had no luck in finding it._

_Back at camp, Lightning and Maya bonded with one another, talking about how Pit kept hurting himself at the challenges. Chihiro was wondering why they would send Nephenee, but Celes had asked the programmer about if Sayaka and Leon were talking about her. Chihiro feared this would be where there pact would fall apart with the other two Ultimates._

_At the immunity challenge, Lethe outlasted the others and won immunity. And yes, she beat Lightning._

_Before Tribal Council, Chihiro convinced Celes to not vote for Sayaka in case she was still loyal to their pact, and instead turn the target on Lightning. Sayaka enacted her plan of betraying Celes, and Leon thought it was a bad idea. She talked with Pit, who was the swing vote._

_And at Tribal Council, Pit did not betray his buddy Chihiro and instead, in a 5-4 vote, Lightning was voted out, and sent to the jury._

_Now that we've had the halftime show, let's get back to the action! 8 are left, who will be voted out tonight? How about we find out now?_

**Final 8: Sayaka, Chihiro, Lethe, Leon, Pit, Celes, Nephenee, Maya**

**Jury: Akiyama, Lightning**

**Estrellas Night 22**

Celes was absolutely livid when the tribe returned to camp. "Who voted for me?" She attempted to remain calm, but was slowly losing her temper. "Who voted for me!? Leon!"

"What?" He looked at her.

"Who the hell voted for me?" She glared at him.

"Uh…Sayaka and I?" Wrong answer.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" Several Pokémon around the area that could fly flew away from the scene, not wanting to be involved in this.

"Sayaka made the plan to vote you out, I thought it was a bad idea!" Leon defended.

"YOU? THEN WHY DID YOU VOTE WITH HER!?" Celes screamed.

"_At Tribal Council, I dodged the biggest bullet I have dodged all game so far. I knew when I saw four votes cast against me…Sayaka and Leon had betrayed me." -Celes_

Chihiro was hiding away in the shelter, Nephenee covering his ears and comforting him at the same time. She looked at Lethe, whereas the Cat Laguz was just disgusted with what happened at Tribal Council and with what was happening now.

"_Sayaka…what were you thinking? Pit and I are buddy-buddy, and it's the same with him and Chihiro, there's no way he would turn on us. Well, he might, but he's now the tribe's village idiot. No offense, but it's true." -Lethe_

The others, even Sayaka, was watching the gambler's tirade, before Celes turned her wrath at the idol.

"More importantly, WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO BACKSTAB ME? THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!" The gambler yelled.

"You would have done the same to me, Celes!" Sayaka argued.

"WE HAD AN AGREEMENT!" Celes shouted back. "We had an agreement, and you stabbed me right in my ****ing back!"

Back with Chihiro, Nephenee and Lethe, the Cat Laguz held out a hand to Chihiro. "Hey, I set up a shelter for myself when I need to get away from the drama. Wanna stay out there with me?"

The programmer softly nodded. "Please get me away from all this yelling…" With that, Lethe escorted Chihiro to the shelter that Lethe had set up for herself.

"_I-I really think that Celes was ready to kill Sayaka. Literally. She would have grabbed the machete and jammed it right in Sayaka's stomach." -Chihiro_

"I'm about ready to beat you senseless for what you did back there; we had a deal. A final 4, us Ultimates to the end, and you stab myself and Chihiro, right in our backs." Celes was still angry, but she had passed the screaming phase of her tirade. Sayaka just walked off, hoping to cool herself off from hearing Celes yell at her, even though she was at fault. Soon, Leon would take her to the side.

"Look." Leon spoke up. "I said, right to Sayaka, that this was a bad idea, and that you would stomp us in the dust. I only voted with her to make sure that she wouldn't go after me next."

"Why the hell would she go after you? You are, or were, her best ally." Celes wondered.

"_When we came back to camp, I felt that I had to do something to save my ass. Sayaka is next to go since Celes has the majority if tonight was anything to go off of, or it's me." -Leon_

"I don't know. The point is that I didn't want to go through with it." Leon added.

"Regardless, you went behind our back." Celes shot his arguments down with a cold, icy glare. "And while you may have something to say in your defense, once you turn your back on someone, there's no turning the other cheek and trying to be nice with them. Farewell." She then walked away, leaving Leon speechless.

"_Well, that failed. But regardless, I got to work to get back in this game, for now I've realized that Sayaka did not want to pull punches on Celes at all. *brief silence* She screwed me over. Dammit. *hangs head*" –Leon_

**Estrellas Day 23**

Once day broke in the woods, Lethe woke up with Chihiro and asked him, "Sleep at all last night?"

"Yeah. I guess I did." Chihiro rubbed his eyes, sighing over what happened last night. "You?"

"Same here. I slept pretty well." Lethe responded.

"_Last night, when I was sleeping, I was thinking about how that outburst practically and, and possibly have, spelled the end for Sayaka and Leon. Celes? Nephenee and I need her to stay alive in this, and Chihiro needs her too. The second she turns on us? We're dead." -Lethe_

"Hey Lethe? Why'd you take me here?" Chihiro wondered. Lethe decided to come clean.

"Chihiro, most humans I met were somewhat prejudicial against us laguz. Some, if not most people, were really xenophobic about us. But you don't think I'm mean, do you?" She wondered.

"No, not really." Chihiro admitted. "I mean, I'm a boy and I dress like a girl, but you don't hear anyone here mocking me for it, do you?" Lethe shook her head no.

"Yeah, not once have I heard anyone make mention of that." She stated. "But it is people like you that remind me not all humans are xenophobic jerks. I can say the same for Ike's sister Mist." Both the programmer and cat laguz bonded over their personal lives, and then she added, "Hey. If you ever need someone to talk to, just come to me or Neph. And if you have to vote against me, I doubt it'll be out of spite."

Chihiro had a smile as she thanked Lethe and the two headed back to camp.

Meanwhile, back at camp, Maya was chatting with Celes.

"_I'll say I'm voting with Celes, and that will obviously buy me some time here, then I can see if I can't make enough bonds with these people to save myself. I still have a chance!" -Maya_

"Okay, so I'm sure everyone saw that fight, right?" Maya stated. "Well, name who you want to see go first, then I'll vote against them."

"Are you sure about this? You did vote with Lightning last Tribal Council, did you not?" Celes reasoned.

"Yeah…but I thought it would be better if I voted with you this time instead of against you." Maya responded.

"Very well. Be sure not to go back on your promise now, alright?" She frowned and closed her eyes upon saying that.

"_Sayaka…why? I'm still struggling to find a better reason than 'threat' to say why you and Leon turned on me, but I am at a loss. I do want to see you go home, don't get me wrong. But you're better than this. I just have that feeling there's still a chance for you. Not here, but maybe in the future." -Celes_

"I promise. Cross my heart, hope to get voted out." Maya responded as she walked off.

**Reward Challenge Day 24**

"Come on in guys!" The hosts called. The eight remaining players came into the challenge area. "Alright, you guys ready for today's reward challenge?" A few people were.

"Alright all arms and heads on deck, because for today's challenge, you'll be standing on a log, with one arm tethered to a rope, connected to a bucket of water. If your arm falls, so does the bucket and you get all wet and out of the challenge. Throughout, we'll be offering incentives to make you drop. Last person standing wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?" Alicia explained.

"Absolutely." Celes answered.

"The winner will pick someone to go with them to Amp Plains, where you will be staying with the Luxray tribe for the night, and will return tomorrow in time for the Immunity Challenge. In addition, you will also send someone to Exile Island, which they also will return in time for the Immunity Challenge. Worth playing for?" Everyone nodded, and then Nephenee raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Um, could you perhaps get someone to help me remove my armor? I wouldn't want it getting wet and rusty." The Crimean girl requested, taking her helmet off.

"Texting Colette right now." Alicia said. Within time, the intern helped take off the armor that Nephenee was wearing, and she gave the green light that she was ready.

"Alright, now that that's all said and done, we'll draw for spots, and then we'll get started." Flash said.

Once everyone was in position, Flash added, "Alright people, this challenge is now on."

Within a minute of the challenge starting, Chihiro's arm began to feel numb. He had to hold on for as long as he could, true. But did he feel safe enough to do so? The programmer thought this over as everyone else was having an easier time.

2 minutes in…

Someone already dropped out of the challenge.

"With that, Chihiro is the first one out of this." Alicia commented, handing Flash a box.

"Bae, what's in here?" Flash wondered.

"I dunno. Someone left this at our place last night and left a note saying to use it as an incentive during this challenge." Alicia commented.

Flash blinked, looking at this box. "Whoever sent this must be stalking us…"

"BRUH. I don't want another ***damn couple stalker following us. Especially when we're working." Alicia deadpanned.

"No s***." Flash responded.

5 minutes in…

No one had dropped, which meant that Flash and Alicia had to start offering incentives. They weren't going to open the box, in fear of there being something harmful inside, began offering other incentives.

"Alright. First person that drops will get themselves a bowl filled with candies and chocolate." Alicia held up the bowl in question. No one stepped down, so Alicia began treating herself to the bowl.

15 minutes in…

Leon looked at Nephenee, just saying nothing, but just staring at her. Sayaka went to smack him to get him to snap out of it, but instead she loudly pronounced, "LEON!"

"What?" He jerked his head towards her, but thanks to that, he also moved his tethered arm, and water poured down on the baseball player.

"And Leon is out of the challenge, thanks to Sayaka." Flash laughed at this, having failed to hold it in when it happened. Celes was giggling at this, and Maya just rolled her eyes.

25 minutes in…

No one had dropped, but that changed in a minute when Maya's arm fell.

"Like that, Maya is out of the challenge. And then there were five." Alicia stated. "Celes, Sayaka, Pit, Nephenee, and Lethe. Anyone wanna drop before we offer the next incentive?"

"No, that would be crazy!" Pit protested, looking at his arm and realizing he just moved it. What happened next was that the water poured on him, some getting on his wings, and the bucket landing on his head.

"Doesn't sound so crazy to me, Pit." Flash chuckled. Alicia just fell out laughing at this.

"BRUH!" She exclaimed, laughing really hard.

Lethe just took the hand that wasn't tethered and just brought it up to her forehead, letting out a deep sigh. "Seriously Pit…"

30 minutes in…

Someone else dropped, getting their clothes and hair soaked.

"Celes, out of this thing!" Flash announced. "Now we're down to three." The gambler glared at Sayaka, the idol just smirking innocently at her. Nephenee hasn't budged at all during this time, neither has Lethe.

40 minutes in…

"Alright, next incentive. We've only had to offer two." Flash grinned. "I have with me an uh…how you say…offer for a free shower to whoever drops."

Nephenee looked at Lethe, the former not having to say anything as Lethe knew exactly what Nephenee wanted. The Crimean girl dropped, getting herself wet.

"I needed one anyway." She said to herself.

"And then there were two. Sayaka, and Lethe." Alicia had regained her composure. The pop idol was now struggling to keep her arm in the air, Lethe only showing little sign of struggle.

"Hey. Lethe. Drop for me and I'll take you on reward." Sayaka offered. Lethe shrugged it off the best she could without bothering the bucket.

"No can do, Sayaka." She growled. "I don't feel like getting wet anytime soon."

"Please? My arm feels like it's going to fall off." Sayaka begged.

"Then why didn't you drop earlier? If Leon kept staring at Neph, he would've won." The Cat Laguz countered.

"Do you understand how a deal works?" Sayaka got her response in the form of a hiss from Lethe.

"Lethe, she does not want to drop anytime soon." Flash said.

"I've fought people tougher than this challenge." Lethe commented, before going back into focus.

And a minute later, Sayaka dropped out.

"And Sayaka drops! LETHE WINS REWARD!" Flash called. She watched as Alicia cut her free from the rope, and she casually stepped off the log she was on.

When everyone got back on the green mat, Flash motioned for Lethe to stand next to him. "Alright Lethe, you've got two choices to make. Who are you taking with you to reward, and who is going to Exile? Just a note, you cannot send someone back to back to Exile."

"Okay for reward…I'm going to take Celes with me, and send…I guess Chihiro to Exile." Lethe answered.

"Alright, Celes, you're going on reward with Lethe, Chihiro, you're heading to Exile." Flash repeated. "Colette will take you to Exile. Reward peeps, you're coming with me to Amp Plains." And with that, Flash went with Lethe and Celes to Amp Plains, whereas Chihiro got on the back of the truck and waved goodbye to the others as he was taken to Exile.

"Rest of you guys, I've got nothing for you. Grab your stuff, head back to camp, see you for immunity." With that, the five that weren't selected for Reward or Exile headed back to camp, Nephenee putting her helmet back on.

**Reward Day 24**

When Celes and Lethe arrived at Amp Plains, they would find that a Luxray and eight other Luxio were there, almost like they were waiting for them.

"Ah, so you're the two people that we were told were coming. Make yourselves at home." The Luxray greeted.

"Thanks." Celes giggled as the two girls were shown to a spot for them.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about your outburst uh…after Lightning was voted out." Lethe said.

"You didn't see the four votes cast against me? Two of them had to have been from Sayaka and Leon." The gambler reasoned. "I also saw her trying to cut a deal with you."

"_With six other people watching us, it would be suicide to make a deal with Sayaka then and there. She's digging herself and Leon deeper and deeper into an abyss, and it almost seems like she's given up at this point. Weird." -Lethe_

"Yeah, that's why I just outlasted her." Lethe then added, "The reason I sent Chihiro to Exile was because of this idol that Nephenee told me about."

"Really? Do tell." Celes requested. Lethe told Celes about the idol, to which the gambler closed her eyes. "This could very well be the thing we need to solidify any dissenters." Celes stated.

"_The Idol of Good Will is something that I want Chihiro to find. I'll also want to see if Sayaka did anything silly while I was gone, since it's her, then Leon…or maybe Maya? I'm not too sure. Any one of those three going home will be fine by me." -Celes_

**Exile Island Day 24**

Chihiro took in a deep breath and wiped a tear from his cheek as Colette dropped him off. He looked in the urn to find the same information and clue that Nephenee saw. "Idol of Good Will, huh?" The programmer wondered.

"_I don't know why Lethe sent me to Exile. After yesterday's…wait…did she send me to get the idol? Maybe that's her reasoning behind it, because she sounded so sincere with me when she said all that stuff to me." -Chihiro_

Lucky for the programmer, he managed to start working on the location of the Idol of Good Will…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…Soon, he found what looked like a golden statuette of Wigglytuff, the Guildmaster of the Wigglytuff Guild, and a note attached.

"I think this is the idol…" Chihiro murmured to himself, reading the note, "Okay, 'To Whom It May Concern, congratulations! You have found the Idol of Good Will! Play this before the votes are read at Tribal Council, then say the name of the player you want to play it on. Good until the final 5, as always.'" He had a sweet smile as he put that idol in his bag.

"_On my first time out here in the merge, I found this Idol of Good Will…*shows it to the cameras* this'll be just the thing I need to make it. And when I do, well, I can say I became stronger." -Chihiro_

**Estrellas Day 24**

The five back at camp really didn't have anything to do. Nephenee and Maya were lying down in the shelter, wondering what to do next. "What do ya wanna do today?" The Crimean girl asked.

"Not much, really." Maya responded. "Although yesterday I did talk with Celes, and she said the target was Sayaka." Nephenee rolled her eyes.

"How did I not see that coming?" She chuckled.

"_Celes is revenge bent on voting out Sayaka. Well, let her. I don't mind what she does, as long as my name isn't dragged through the mud." -Nephenee_

Speaking of Sayaka, we find her with Leon talking about things. "Anything new?" Leon wondered.

"Before we came out here, I heard from Makoto that his sister's application got accepted." The pop idol brought up.

"He did? How?" Leon blinked.

"Something about a show like this that airs elsewhere in the world." She answered. "She wanted on that one with her brother Makoto, but they weren't casted. So she found a spot on the next season of this series. Probably because Flash took pity on her." Sayaka then pulled something out of her bag. "By the way, I made another fake idol. Just to be on the safe side."

"_Sayaka made another fake idol, and maybe this time we'll be safe. Now I think she's going to show Pit and try to sway him onto our side, so hey. We might be safe after all!" -Leon_

**Immunity Challenge Day 25**

"Come on in guys!" The hosts called. The five players that were at camp met up with Celes, Lethe, and Chihiro.

"Now that the gang's all here, who's ready for the immunity challenge?" Everyone nodded, Lethe handing over immunity to Flash. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you'll be heading through an obstacle course of digging underneath a log, crossing a balance beam, and going under a rope crawl. From there, you'll have to memorize ten spinning mathematical signs and run back to the start where you'll work to solve the equation from memory alone. First person to do so, wins immunity, safe from the vote and has a one in eight chance of winning Survivor Apple Woods. Losers are not safe and someone will be the ninth person voted out and the third member of our jury. Worth playing for?"

"Bring it." Sayaka nodded. Leon agreed with her.

"Alright, let's get started." Alicia grinned.

Once everyone was in place, Flash shouted, "Alright, for immunity, Survivors ready? GO!"

Due to the fact they were all on one large obstacle course together, and the fact that Flash was strapped for time, there was one long, eight balance beams, and a rope crawl for everyone competing. Lethe was quick to dig under the log and get under, Chihiro following after her. Everyone else soon got under the log and now they were moving onto the balance beam. Pit was a bit hesitant, remember the second reward challenge he was part of. But regardless, the angel began crossing with everyone, Lethe across first, Celes and Sayaka following her.

Now when they got to the rope crawl, almost as if it was on cue, Pit got tangled up in the rope crawl, struggling to free himself. Celes was the first one out of the rope crawl, Sayaka right behind her. Maya and Chihiro would come out next, and the four would look at the slow moving signs that Flash and Alicia had put, Chihiro took his time memorizing it, whereas Celes and Sayaka ran back immediately after having a once over of them all. Maya was next to go, and back at the start, Sayaka quickly worked on the puzzle, and so did Celes, both shouting at the same time,

"Check it!" Flash went over to check Sayaka's, but shook his head no, signaling she got it wrong. Alicia had the same story for Celes. Chihiro and Maya were on their way back as Leon, Nephenee, and Lethe were now memorizing the signs.

Chihiro was at the balance beams on the way back when Flash had to tell Sayaka she was wrong again. Everyone was on their way back and Chihiro began working on his puzzle as Flash shouted,

"Sayaka, this is your fifth attempt." Celes chuckled as Chihiro calmly worked on his puzzle till he thought he had it.

"Hey Alicia? Can you check?" Alicia went over to check and announced,

"Bruh. Finally someone has it! CHIHIRO WINS IMMUNITY!" The programmer was happy as Alicia announced that.

Once the group congregated on the mat, Flash put the immunity necklace on Chihiro. "Great work, Chihiro. You're safe tonight."

"Thanks Flash." He smiled.

"As for the rest of you," Alicia continued. "After 26 days, someone is heading out of this game, ninth voted out, and third member of the jury. Tonight and tomorrow to figure it out guys." With that, the tribe headed back to camp.

(So next three reveals, the next person getting voted off, and more! Stay tuned! -Flash)


	18. Tribal Council 9 (Estrellas)

(Oh boy. Things are heating up in this mystery dungeon. Who knows what'll happen at this Tribal Council? Well let's stop wasting time and find out!

The Reviews!

Mastermind Enoshima Alicia: Couple stalkers will be couple stalkers. I hate it when they send fanmail when we're working!

GaryHawkinsLandscaper: Stop quacking at me and…wait…LINE! Yes, it does seem like Chihiro walked away a champ last chapter. Now let's see how he'll manage when he's got the immunity necklace. Leon's screwed unless he does something, and Celes is probably going to be called out on her outburst. Who knows? All I know is; bring the popcorn.)

**Estrellas Day 26**

Another potentially big Tribal Council was awaiting our remaining eight players, and the mood tonight seemed tense.

As Sayaka was going to talk to Pit, Leon went to talk with Chihiro. He would find the programmer alone in the shelter, munching on an apple. "Oh, hey Leon. What's up?"

"You guys are targeting Sayaka, right?" He asked. "I know she screwed me over for certain, and I don't want to go home."

"True, Celes was mad at you…" Chihiro sighed. "To be honest, Lethe had to take me to this shelter she had set up earlier to get away from drama. At least, I think she did."

"Dude, look. I'm sorry I went behind your back. I thought she was joking, seriously. And now…" Leon let out a deep sigh. "Man, I'm dead."

"_I am dead tonight if Sayaka tries to spook Pit with that fake idol. Chihiro's got a good heart, he should believe me. And if he does I might be able to get back in this game." -Leon_

"Look, I know you're probably torn between Celes and Sayaka, but…they're both dangerous." Leon continued. "Something's gotta give or one of them is gonna steal the million right out from under you."

"Thanks for the heads up." Chihiro said. "I'm going to be talking with some people tonight, and we'll work around this. I promise."

"Aw, you're the best, little dude." Leon chuckled, walking off. Chihiro looked at his apple, thinking about Leon's offer.

"_I thought that Leon would just follow Sayaka around…but now it seems like he's trying his best to stay in the game. And he's kinda right. I've got Lethe and Nephenee who can help me. Maybe they can hear me out." -Chihiro_

Back with Sayaka, she was speaking with Pit. "So…I was looking around camp earlier today, and I managed to stumble upon something you might find interesting." She showed him her fake idol, but Pit didn't know it was fake.

"Woah…that's the idol?" The 'idol' Pit was talking about, looked close to the real deal, and fortunately for the pop idol, was close enough to fool Pit.

"_Sayaka showed me an idol she has, and I'm pretty scared about this. But…won't we be able to turn the tide on Leon?" -Pit_

"Just vote with me and I'll make sure I'll play it on you when you're the target." Sayaka promised.

"Um…I guess I will…" Pit then walked off, and Sayaka laughed to herself.

Elsewhere, Chihiro and Celes were talking about the upcoming vote. Chihiro was a bit nervous about it all, but the twosome agreed on a target, and after a little talking with some people, the group went to Tribal Council.

When they arrived, they would see Flash looking through a notebook entitled 'Locations for Survivor', and Alicia was waiting for the tribe. "We will now bring in the members of the jury. Akiyama, and Lightning, voted out last Tribal Council." The two jury members took their seats in the jury seating and the discussion began.

"Celes, you got four votes last Tribal Council. Did that surprise you?" Alicia asked.

"I was expecting only two, to be perfectly honest." Celes answered. "I didn't expect to be feeling back pains, since someone had just stabbed me there when I saw the third vote."

Flash looked up from his notebook. "Hey, would any of…" He noticed the Tribal Council had already started, then put the book away.

"We'll talk about it later, bae." Alicia said.

"Okay." Flash responded. "Leon, what do you think about this whole thing?"

"It's just one of those things, man. When I got back to camp, I knew I was in a lot of trouble, so I had to do something to get back in the game."

"Chihiro, since you won immunity, you're feeling pretty good about yourself, aren't you?" Alicia wondered.

The programmer nodded. "Yeah, I really am." He said. "Winning immunity is, true, sometimes a not good thing, but it just feels so good to be wearing this around my neck."

"Maya, any thoughts going into this vote?" Flash asked.

"At this point, I think it is best if you play and vote with how you're going to win over the jury. And tonight, I think I plan on doing just that." Maya answered.

"I think we'll see about that. Pit, were almost ready to vote. If it's you tonight, will you be surprised?" Alicia wondered.

The angel shook his head. "Actually, I will be. I know I'm safe tonight, so it'd be quite a shock if I was lied to."

"Alright, it is. Time to vote. Nephenee, you're up." Flash said, the Crimean girl going to cast her vote.

Maya: This vote is for the game, not for personal reasons. Sorry about that. (Sayaka)

Sayaka: I really hope it's you tonight. (Celes)

Chihiro casts his vote.

Lethe: Goodbye, crazy lady. Way to dig yourself a grave. (Sayaka)

Leon casts his vote.

Pit: I'm really nervous about this, but it's what I think my best option right now is. (?)

Celes casts her vote.

Once the gambler returned, Flash said, "I'll go tally the votes, this won't take long." He went to get the urn of votes and said, "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and they wish to play it, please do so now." No one moved.

"Alright, once the votes are read, the decision is final and the person with the most votes will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately." Flash took off the lid and got out the first vote. "First vote, Celes." The gambler wasn't fazed.

Alicia got out the next vote. "Celes. Two votes Celes." She glared at Sayaka and Leon, the baseball player looking away.

Flash grabbed the next vote. "Sayaka. Two votes Celes, one vote Sayaka." The pop idol rolled her eyes, not bothered by that vote.

Alicia got out another vote. "Sayaka. We're tied. Two votes Sayaka, two votes Celes." Both girls looked a little annoyed with each other.

Flash grabbed another vote. "Sayaka. That's three votes Sayaka, two votes Celes." Chihiro crossed his fingers.

Alicia got out the next vote, and said, "Ninth person voted out of Survivor Apple Woods and third member of our jury…Sayaka. That's four, that's enough, bring us your torch." Leon sighed a breath of relief as Sayaka brought up her torch, hanging her head.

"Sayaka, your tribe has spoken." Both hosts then snuffed her torch. "Time for you to go." With that, she left, but not before throwing her fake idol in the fire.

"I don't know what she threw in that fire, but all I know is, this game is still having some scrambling going on even after the night of the merge." Flash said. "Grab your stuff, head back to camp, g'night." The seven remaining players headed back to camp.

**Sayaka's Last Words: Well, what can be done about it? Seems I've been voted out, but hey! I can't say I didn't try. What I really want is to see my other three classmates tear each other apart. I doubt they'll make it to Day 39.**

The Votes!

Sayaka- Celes, Chihiro, Lethe, Nephenee, Maya, Leon

Celes- Sayaka, Pit

(Alright, time for the next three players.

From Arc IX…_**HISOKA**__**!**_

And From Descendants from Darkness…_**MURAKI AND TZUSUKI**__**!**_

And now your hints for the next…you know what, we'll show you the whole cast on the next TC chapter, save for the two returning players! We'll make…subtle hints during the next two episodes, how about that? Until then, later! -Flash)


	19. Episode 10 The Time Is Nigh

(Flash: And now we're down to seven! This season is going, IMO, much smoother than last time.

Colette: Really? It's nowhere near as popular. I mean, SI got over 6,000 views. And every day it's kinda slowly rising.

Alicia: Bruh.

Flash: Well then. Oh yeah, at the end of this chapter, I'll post the fan submission form. I know I said until the Final 5, but hey. I'm desperate. But until further notice, send all applications to me in PM.

The Reviews!

Mastermind Enoshima Alicia: Yup, most of it goes to you.

GaryHawkinsLandscaper: I won't be surprised if you cheer for either one getting voted out, kinda like my Mom cheering when Joaquin was voted out in Worlds Apart. Celes, Leon and Sayaka all had a part in the fall, but hey, we'll see what happens!)

_Previously, on Survivor…_

_Celes exploded at Sayaka and Leon for betraying the final 4 deal they had with Chihiro. The yelling was so bad that Lethe took Chihiro away from camp to a shelter she had set up earlier in the game. Leon then realized Sayaka threw him under the bus._

_The next day, Lethe and Chihiro bonded with each other, the former telling the latter he could come to her or Nephenee if he needs anything. Also, Maya made a deal with Celes to vote out who the gambler wanted to get in her good graces._

_At the reward challenge, Lethe outlasted everyone, winning reward and picking Celes to go with her, and also sent Chihiro to Exile to search for the Idol of Good Will, which he found._

_Back at camp, Maya revealed to Nephenee the target was Sayaka, which didn't surprise Nephenee at all. Leon and Sayaka chatted with each other, but that was about it, aside from Sayaka making another fake idol._

_At the immunity challenge, with a little help from Lethe apparently, Chihiro won immunity, making him safe from being voted out._

_Before Tribal Council, Sayaka tried spooking Pit with her fake idol in an effort to get rid of Celes, and Leon went to Chihiro to ask him about the possibility of forgiving him, which the programmer seemed to do._

_And at Tribal Council, Pit was flipped because of Sayaka's fake idol, but in a 6-2 vote, it just wasn't enough to save her. 7 are left. Who will be voted out next? How about we stop yammering and find out?_

**Final 7: Chihiro, Lethe, Leon, Pit, Celes, Nephenee, Maya**

**Jury: Akiyama, Lightning, Sayaka**

**Estrellas Night 26**

Leon breathed a sigh of relief as he made it through Tribal Council without a vote cast against him that time. But alas, the game goes on.

"Chihiro, either I'm next or something crazy happens." He said to Chihiro. "What're we going to do?"

"I was thinking about that…really." Chihiro replied.

"_Leon is next on the chopping block according to Celes. But unless something gives, then I guess Leon will be safe for a few more days." -Chihiro_

Meanwhile, Maya and Celes were talking. "So Leon's next, right?" Maya inquired.

"Absolutely he is. And I do believe I have the numbers." Celes chuckled. "He might as well get his bags packed now."

"_Sayaka has paid the price for betraying me, now Leon is next on the chopping block. I will not shed a tear as I write his name down when the time comes." -Celes_

**Estrellas Day 27**

It was the next day, and some people were lounging around, and others were working. Leon was one of those people working, gathering firewood. Celes went over to Chihiro, not saying anything at first.

"_Lethe told me her plan to get the Idol of Good Will from Exile, and how Chihiro would help her do so. So I am going to see if he did what she wanted him to do." -Celes_

"Hey Celes." Chihiro meekly greeted. "Uh, what's up?"

"I was at reward the other day and Lethe mentioned something about this 'Idol Of Good Will'. Care to explain?" The gambler wondered.

Chihiro meep'd at that, but decided to tell Celes regardless. "It's this idol that's out at Exile Island with special powers. I couldn't find it, sadly."

"I see...well, first chance we get, I would like to try my luck and find this idol." Celes requested.

The programmer nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

"_I had to lie to Celes about the Idol of Good Will. If she found out I had it, she'd want me to play it. At least, that's what I think would happen. The time is nigh before Celes realizes she doesn't have any power at all. I...I need to vote her out soon." -Chihiro_

Meanwhile, Pit was thinking about last night, thinking about what Sayaka threw in the fire.

"_After Sayaka got voted out, I couldn't help but notice she threw something in the fire. And you know, all I could think was she threw her idol in there. So I'm just worried about what'll happen next." -Pit_

**Reward Challenge Day 28**

When the seven remaining players entered the challenge area,they were surprised to see Flash and Alicia standing behind a makeshift counter, a sign behind them saying 'Angel and Devil Auctioneers'. Colette was also there, in a cute, light yellow sundress and white flats. "Hey guys." Flash waved.

"What's all this?" Leon wondered.

"Well, this is a new challenge that we're trying out today, the Survivor Auction. Now it's not entirely 'new' so to speak, but for our series, it is." Flash answered.

"How this'll work is that you'll be given 500 bucks to bid on food, stuff and maybe an advantage in the next immunity challenge. Bidding will always be in 20 dollar increments." Alicia said. "That's pretty much it, and other stuff will be added in for certain items as the auction goes on. Any food you buy during this is to be eaten here and only here. And the auction will end after all the items have been auctioned."

"And why is your intern here?" Celes inquired.

"I'm just here to present the stuff to you guys." She answered. "That and I really wanted to wear this dress today." She also proceeded to hand out the money that was to be used in the auction. Note it wasn't real money.

Colette brought out the first item, covered by a silver dome. "Alright," Flash chuckled. "First item up for bid. It's covered, so it might be valuable. Might not. We'll start the bidding at 20 bucks."

"I got 20 right here." Leon spoke up.

"40." Maya shot back.

"Maya offering 40. Anyone offering more?" Alicia wondered. No one moved. "Sold to Maya for 40 dollars." Colette took off the dome, revealing a granola bar. She took it and paid, then sat back down.

Colette brought out the second item, a nice twelve ounce steak. "We'll start bidding at 100 bucks."

"Got 100 right here." Nephenee offered up.

"120." Pit shot back.

"140."

This went on for a little bit before Pit bought the steak for 220 dollars. Colette brought out the next item, which was a card, interestingly enough. "I think this might be an advantage for some. Who knows? We'll start bidding at 100 dollars again." Flash said.

"Aren't you gonna read it, bae?" Alicia raised an eyebrow at Flash.

"Uh, no. This is part of the surprise." Flash responded. "Any takers?"

Chihiro raised his hand, holding 100 dollars in it.

"120, right here." Lethe responded. Chihiro looked over at Lethe with a little bit of worry in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Lethe. I have to do this." He apologized. "140."

The Cat Laguz took a little bit of a hint and backed off, letting Chihiro make his bid.

"Sold to Chihiro for 140 dollars." Flash grinned. The programmer got up, handed over the money, and began reading the card.

"You have bought the power to send someone to Exile Island, taking them out of the auction." He read. "Um...Celes, would you mind?"

"Not at all, Chihiro." She responded, tossing him the 500 dollars she had.

"Colette will take you out there in a minute. Truck is over thataway." Alicia pointed in the direction of the truck, which Celes went over to.

Speaking of, the intern brought out the next item...letters from home.

"If anyone wants to buy Celes's letter for her, 20 bucks up front for it." Flash stated. Chihiro plopped down 20 bucks on the counter.

"Um, I don't think it'd be fair if she didn't get one." Chihiro said. "So, I'd like to buy hers and mine as well." He put another 20 bucks on the table.

"That's kinda the rule here for this item. Anyone that wants a letter from home, pony up 20 bucks." Everyone did so.

Colette ran out to deliver Celes's letter, meaning Flash had to get the next item himself. It was another covered item. "We'll start the bidding on this one for 20 bucks."

"20." Maya wasted no time putting her hand up.

"40." Nephenee opened her mouth for the first time this auction.

"60!" Maya shouted. The Crimean girl stepped down.

"Sold to Maya for 60 bucks. I like the enthusiasm." Flash chuckled. Maya took the cover off to reveal a plain old apple.

"Picked from a tree this morning." Flash smirked.

"Oh, you…" Maya rolled her eyes, paying and sitting back down.

Colette returned and went to go get the next item, a plate full of cookies. "There is one for everyone. Bidding starts at 20 bucks."

"20." Nephenee shrugged. "I'll step up and be a team player."

"Any other bidders?" Everyone else shook their heads.

"Alright, sold to Nephenee for 20 bucks." She walked up and gave the 20 bucks to Flash, then handed out the cookies to everyone.

Colette brought out the last item up for sale. "Okay, I'm sure you've all been waiting for this. The advantage. Who wants it?" Flash asked.

"Eh, what the hell? 500." Leon spoke up.

"Chihiro, you're the only one here that has more than 500 bucks. Do you want an advantage in the next immunity challenge?" Alicia asked. The programmer thought about this for a moment, then said,

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Alright then. Chihiro buys the advantage. For 520, right?" Chihiro nodded when Flash went to confirm. But it wasn't a challenge advantage, oh no. It was a sealed box that Alicia gave to him. "Open that back at camp." She instructed.

"Okay then. This auction is officially over. Grab your stuff and head back to camp. See you all tomorrow for the immunity challenge." With that, the six headed back to camp, letters from home in hand.

**Estrellas Day 28**

When the tribe got back to camp, Chihiro waited to look at his advantage, as everyone began reading their letters from home. His letter was from his father, bringing a smile to the programmer's face.

Lethe's letter was from her sister Kyne. She too, was happy to see the letter.

Leon's letter was from his cousin Kanon. He was a bit weirded out, to say the least, especially since the rest of the letter after the main part of it was just his name written over and over again.

"_I don't believe you guys know my cousin Kanon. Well, she's kinda got a bit of a crush on me, and...it's complicated. I don't know how else I can put it without weirding people out." -Leon_

Pit's letter was from a combination of Palutena, Viridi, and his apparent 'clone', Dark Pit. He wasn't too happy to hear Dark Pit complaining about how a 'knucklehead' could get this far in the game, but he was happy to hear from his goddess Palutena again.

Nephenee's letter was from her best friend, and another ally during the Mad King's War, Brom. She blushed a little hearing from him.

And finally, Maya's letter was from her little sister Pearl. Maya read the letter to the others, who they thought was pretty sweet. Not to mention the fact it was written in crayon.

Once the letters were read, Chihiro and Nephenee went away from camp to see what this advantage was all about.

"_At the auction, Chihiro got this advantage, that I have no idea what it's all about. I reckon the others will think he's a threat and want to vote him out over it. Luckily, I've got an idol, so if I need to play it on him, I will." -Nephenee_

Chihiro opened the box that Alicia gave him, and inside was a parchment similar to the ones votes were casted on in Tribal Council. There was also a note inside.

"You have bought yourself an extra vote to play at Tribal Council. When Flash and Alicia say they are going to tally the votes, tell them you want to use your advantage you bought at the auction, and they'll let you. Good up to the final 4 Tribal Council." He read.

"Well...that can mean two things." Nephenee remarked. "You're either marked, or you've got a way to turn a tie vote into a 3-2 vote off."

"You think people are really going to vote for me?" Chihiro sounded worried.

"I wouldn't count on that." The Crimean shook her head. "Just keep your chin up, and come Tribal Council, it's best you get rid of it as soon as possible. Use it." The programmer nodded, giving Nephenee a short hug.

**Exile Island Day 28**

Celes arrived at Exile Island reading her letter, which was, for some reason, actually a couple pictures of her with her cat. She took the clue for the Idol of Good Will, which was still there, and began to follow where it led to.

"_It is rather a shame they could only give me pictures of my cat. Not that I'm saying I'm completely let down, I'm just saying there could have been more." -Celes_

When she eventually found the location of the idol, she found it was not there, much to her confusion. "The clues say the idol is here…" She thought aloud. "It's not here." She discovered that there was a hole where the idol allegedly was.

"I'll find it. It must be here." And so Celes continued on a search that would take her all night to complete, but still no idol. She eventually gave up and turned in for the night.

**Immunity Challenge Day 29**

"Come on in guys!" The hosts called. The seven players came into the challenge area, Celes having already been dropped off. "Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?" Everyone nodded. "Chihiro, we need immunity back from you." The programmer handed it over without much fuss.

"Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you're going to be using grappling hooks to retrieve three color corresponding bags. First two to get this done moves onto the final round, which is a game of labryinth. First to finish theirs, wins immunity." Alicia explained. "Safe from the vote, and has a one in seven chance of winning Survivor Apple Woods. Losers are vulnerable as always, and someone will be the tenth person voted out of this game and will be our fourth member of the jury. Sound good?"

"I'm ready to go!" Pit cheered.

"Alright, we'll draw for spots, then we'll get started." Flash said.

Yes, the grappling hooks had colored ropes. Chihiro had green, Lethe had yellow, Leon had orange, Pit had white, Celes had black, Nephenee had blue, and Maya had pink. This is for reference sake.

"Survivors ready? GO!" Flash shouted. Everyone started throwing their hooks, all with varying struggle. Some had it easy, like Lethe and Nephenee, and Pit, well he had it too easy. When he got his first bag, he yanked it back, and it came flying, connecting with the angel and knocking him on his back.

"BRUH, again?" Alicia asked in disbelief.

"I'm okay!" Pit shouted. Lethe already had two bags at this rate, Maya bringing back her first one. Nephenee and Leon were doing the same. Chihiro threw the grappling hook and was bringing back his first bag.

One person finished first, another finished second.

.

.

.

…"Lethe finishes first, Leon right behind her! They're moving on to the labyrinth game!" Flash announced.

Leon chuckled. "It was just like pitching underhand."

Lethe rolled her eyes at the baseball player's remark. "Whatever."

Both Leon and Lethe would be at two labyrinth tables that were exactly the same. One was just colored purple and the other was colored brown.

"You two ready? Go!" Alicia told them. They opened their bags and placed the three balls on the starting points, and began tilting the table to get them inside the holes. Lethe was more focused on her game, while Leon was fooling around trying to get them in.

Lethe got her first one in the same time as Leon getting his first in as well, but he got his in by a stroke of luck.

After a couple minutes, Lethe had her second one in, but was having trouble getting the last one in. Leon caught up to her because of this.

In the end, one finished before the other…

.

..

.

..

.

...And it was Lethe.

"That's it! LETHE WINS IMMUNITY!" Flash shouted. She fist pumped upon winning.

Once the seven congregated on the mat, Flash gave Lethe immunity. "Congratulations Lethe, you're safe for the next couple days."

"As for the rest of you, you're not. Tonight and tomorrow is how long you got to decide who's going home next. Grab your stuff, head back to camp. See you for Tribal Council." And with that, the seven players headed back to camp.

(And now that that's done, we've got a full cast to reveal! For Sunyshore!

**Plantae (Flash's Picks): Komaru, Drake, Clarine, Wario, Blake, Darros, Sapphire, Matt, Nowi**

**Kuroyami (Alicia's Picks): Kurokuma, Monokuma, Muraki, Hisoka, Yutaka, Shido, Tatsumi, Sebastian**

And now, the application form for the fans for Survivor: Dawn Island! As I said, PM them to me. Here's the form:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Job:

Bio/Personality: (Make sure to include all the important stuff)

Hero/Villain: (Can't be neutral, sorry)

How Will You Play The Game:

What Will You Do If You Win:

Alrighty. Remember! There are only 10 slots, so apply today! -Flash)


	20. Tribal Council 10 (Estrellas)

(Alright, after this Tribal Council, there will only be six left! Who will get voted off this time? Let's see.

The Reviews!

Mickey02Mickey: I was wondering when you would review. Yup, 'Oh Pit!' indeed.

GaryHawkinsLandscaper: At least his cousin isn't like C.C. Heidrik. But still, his cousin be nuts. How this adds up to an omen for Tribal Council, I don't know myself. It ain't over till your torch is snuffed, after all.)

**Estrellas Day 30**

Yet another Tribal Council awaited the seven remaining players in the game. Chihiro was meeting up with Nephenee about using his advantage tonight.

"_Earlier, Nephenee said I should use my advantage right away just in case I might be marked. I also lied to Celes about the Idol of Good Will, so um...yeah, this might be hard for me." -Chihiro_

The two met up, the Crimean girl messing with her hair. "Remember what I told you after the auction, buddy?" Chihiro nodded, having the extra vote handy.

"Just get it over with and play it. You have your idol?" Nephenee showed Chihiro the idol she had.

"Alright, seems we're set for tonight." She smiled. "Who's getting the axe?"

"I know she'll be mad at me if I make it to the final 2, but...Celes. We have to. She thinks she has all the power, when she really doesn't." Chihiro informed.

"Got it. Lethe'll know about the plan before you know it." And with that, the two walked off back to camp.

Back at camp, Maya and Pit were having a discussion. "I noticed that there were two votes for Celes. Were you that second vote?" The angel sighed and shook his head.

"I did vote with Sayaka, but she had a hidden immunity idol and was going to play it on herself." Pit admitted, making Maya a little wary.

"_Now that's funny, Pit just told me Sayaka had a hidden immunity idol. If that's what she threw in the fire...it had to have been fake. My gut's just telling me that." -Maya_

"Okay, but...wanna get back in Celes's good graces? And in coorelation Chihiro's? Then vote with her and I in getting rid of Leon." Maya said. "He's just untrustworthy. Really, really untrustworthy."

Pit put a hand to his chin. "I'm not too sure...lemme see what Chihiro thinks about this." Before Maya could respond, Pit walked off to find the programmer, while Maya shook her head.

"It's almost by a miracle he's still in this game." She muttered to herself.

"_By some crazy reason, after getting hurt all these times, Pit is still here. You would think they'd pull him before he seriously hurts himself again. But nope, the hosts keep him in. *smiles* Now that I mention it, Nick was in situations like this when he was on the job, and he was always fine. Maybe I'm worrying too much about them both." -Maya_

Lo and behold, Pit went to Chihiro to ask him about the target tonight. "So Maya was talking with me about Leon going home tonight." Chihiro raised an eyebrow at that.

"She said that? I know she's angry at Leon, but...I wasn't voting with her tonight." He truthfully answered. "Because Celes is the target tonight."

"Huh? But why?" Pit asked.

"Celes has shown to be a dangerous player, right? She'll find out she never had any power eventually, and when she gets voted out...just, vote for who you want to vote for. It doesn't matter really." Chihiro let out a sigh and walked off to get ready for Tribal Council.

"_Pit is voting for Leon, I'm voting for Celes. I think we have majority...so I'll just take Nephenee's advice and just use my advantage. Hopefully we don't get a tie vote, because that would be really bad." -Chihiro_

The Estrellas Tribe arrived at Tribal Council, Flash and Alicia awaiting their arrival. "We will now bring in the members of the jury. Akiyama, Lightning, and Sayaka, who was voted out last Tribal Council." The jury members took their seats and the discussion began.

"So Pit. Once again we find ourselves here with Lethe wearing the immunity necklace. Do you think she's a forced to be reckoned with in this game?" Flash asked.

"Yeah, challenge wise, she's absolutely a force to be reckoned with." Pit answered. "But game wise...maybe."

"Lethe, do you think that Pit is right about that? Maybe in terms of the strategy portion of the game?" Alicia wondered.

"Honestly, I've been playing a good game so far. Immunity alone won't win you the million dollars. You've got to get to know these people." Lethe responded.

"With knowing these people, you'd build bonds with them, and then later, save for one or two, you'd have to vote them out. Celes, is that hard for you at all?" Flash inquired.

"For some it is. For me? It's just one of the many ways you have to adapt to survive. This game is called Survivor for a reason." The gambler responded. "You don't win anything if you don't take out threats. One minute you could be conversing about your personal life with someone, the next you're sticking a knife in their back."

"Chihiro, will you be surprised if you're voted out?" Alicia wondered.

"I kinda will be. Some of these people are my friends, and others are my classmates. Celes is kinda right about adapting to surviving." Chihiro now had a confident look. "And I'll have to take her advice."

"Okay then. It is. Time to vote. Maya, you're up." With that, the Fey Clan Leader went to cast her vote.

Chihiro: I came out into this game to get stronger. This is how I think I'll get there. Sorry it had to be you. Thanks for everything, though. (?)

Lethe casts her vote.

Leon casts his vote.

Pit: I...guess this is the plan tonight? I'm not sure, but I know it's not me going home. So I'm good. (?)

Celes: You blindly followed Sayaka and wrote my name down. I feel really privileged to be returning the favor by voting you out. (Leon)

Nephenee casts her vote.

Once the Crimean sat back down, Flash was about to go get the votes, but Chihiro raised his hand, getting the sealed box. "I'd like to use my advantage please."

"Sure thing, Chihiro. Go on ahead." Alicia said. "For those that don't know, the advantage Chihiro bought at the auction was an extra vote that he could use up till the final four Tribal Council."

Once Chihiro casted his extra vote, Flash then went to get the votes. When he returned, he asked. "Anybody that has a hidden immunity idol and they want to play it, now would be the time to do so." Nephenee was about to get up to play her idol on Chihiro, but the programmer shook his head no, saying that there was no need non-verbally.

"Alright, once the votes are read the decision is final and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. We'll tally the votes." Flash drew the first vote. "First vote...Leon." He shrugged it off.

Alicia drew the next vote. "Celes. One vote Celes, one vote Leon." Celes paid it no mind, feeling that vote was predictable.

Flash got the next vote out of the urn. "Leon. Two votes Leon, one vote Celes." The baseball player sighed, looking at Chihiro.

Alicia grabbed the next vote. "Leon. Three votes Leon, one vote Celes."

Flash got out another vote. "Celes. Three votes Leon, two votes Celes." The gambler raised an eyebrow in clear confusion.

Alicia drew another vote. "Celes. Three votes Leon, three votes Celes, two votes left. They're both the same person, so this next person is who's getting voted out."

"What's happening?" Maya whispered to Celes. The gambler didn't have an explanation.

Flash got the seventh vote and said, "Tenth person voted out of Survivor Apple Woods and fourth member of our jury…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…"Celes. That's four, it's all we need. Bring us your torch." She shook her head in frustration, feeling a little betrayed. Leon breathed a huge sigh of relief as the gambler set her torch in front of the hosts.

"Celes, your tribe has spoken." The hosts said, snuffing out her torch. "Time for you to go." With that, Celes left.

"And the Queen of Liars has be dethroned. Now there are only six of you left, nine days remaining. This is going to get really bloody, really fast. I can tell. Grab your stuff, head back to camp. Good night." With that, the six remaining players headed back to camp.

**Celes's Final Words: I guess I was right when I said it took more than one bad hand to get rid of me. First Akiyama betrays me, then Sayaka and Leon betray me, and now I was thrown out of the game by a coup. Whoever betrayed me...it will not end well for them.**

The Votes!

Celes- Lethe, Leon, Nephenee, Chihiro (x2)

Leon- Celes, Maya, Pit

(And now she's done for. So will it get bloody? Or predictable? Who knows, but we're nearing the end! Hype for Sunyshore, anyone? I hope to get this done before school smacks me in the chops. Lata! -Flash)


	21. Episode 11 Some Form of Brain Damage

(Well the season's winding down now. Can't believe we've come so far. Sorry for delays everyone, I got sidetracked. A lot.

The Reviews:

GaryHawkinsLandscaper: Celes didn't get backstabbed once or twice, she got backstabbed thrice. In one game. Maya might be able to weasel her way out of the minority, who knows? She might pull it off, might not. Here's hoping those people skills from Nick will help her out here! And yes, I did feel like taking a potshot at Dan. Because bamboo is hollow. XD)

_Previously, on Survivor…_

_Leon was relieved that he was safe, but he realized he was next on Celes's chopping block. After talking with Chihiro, he felt some security. Elsewhere, Celes and Maya were clear cut voting for Leon._

_The next day, Celes talked to Chihiro about the Idol of Good Will, and the programmer lied about its whereabouts, and fortunately, she believed him. Also, Pit was worried Sayaka threw a hidden immunity idol into the fire. [Which she didn't, she threw her fake one in.]_

_The Reward Challenge was the first ever auction from Angel and Devil Auctioneers, in other words, it was the first Survivor Auction in this series. Chihiro bought an advantage for himself, and the right to send someone to Exile, which he sent Celes._

_At Exile Island, Celes found where the Idol of Good Will was, but it was already gone. She wondered what could have happened to it, and kept searching._

_At the immunity challenge, Lethe once again claimed immunity, guaranteeing her safety going into the final 6._

_Before Tribal Council, Chihiro and Nephenee set their sights on Celes, who believed she had all the power when in reality she didn't. Maya attempted to sway Pit over to their side in voting off Leon, who was deemed untrustworthy._

_And at Tribal Council, Chihiro used his advantage, even though it was unneeded, Celes was sent packing with what used to be a 4-3 vote turned 5-3 vote. 6 are left. Who will be voted out tonight? Find out…now._

**Final 6: Chihiro, Lethe, Leon, Pit, Nephenee, Maya**

**Jury: Akiyama, Lightning, Sayaka, Celes**

**Estrellas Night 30**

The programmer let out a deep sigh when they returned to camp. "Well that was depressing." He said. Lethe rubbed his shoulders.

"Ah, don't let it get you down forever, little buddy." She told him. "Celes would have killed us if we didn't do that."

"_At Tribal, we voted Celes out of the game, and that was something that hurt Chihiro quite a bit. But if we kept her, she would have found she had no power, and that would have been bad." -Lethe_

"So…what next?" He looked at Lethe and laid down on the shelter.

"We wait." Lethe informed. "We just wait for the next challenge I guess."

Meanwhile, Leon was thinking about the votes last night.

"_It's been 30 days, and I'm still here. This is getting pretty crazy, but it seems now that Celes is gone, we're gonna start winding down and getting ready for the end. I don't care how farther I get. I just don't think I'll get much farther. But hey, that's fine." -Leon_

**Estrellas Day 31**

Early in the morning, Maya was chatting with Nephenee.

"_I have a strong feeling that I'm in the minority, and that they're going to get me out next. But I've noticed that I can still get in good with these guys. I just need to put someone's name down for them to get rid of next that's not me." -Maya_

"So you wanted to talk to me about who's next?" Nephenee wondered.

"Yeah, pretty much." Maya responded. "Well, think about it for a second. I've kinda noticed that Leon really has gotten what he came here for in this game, so perhaps he could be next?" The Crimean messed with her hair a little before she responded.

"Well, ah see where you're coming with this." She informed. "Leon really is just kinda here, taking up space, and then we have you. Maya, I really did enjoy being with you, and maybe I'll talk with Lethe and see if we can keep you around for a little longer."

"Thanks, Nephenee! You're the best!" Maya gleefully stated.

"Anytime." Nephenee returned the smile.

"_Well, now that I said that out loud, I'm reckoning that since Leon hasn't been doing all that well, we've been keeping him around as a free vote and well, I think anyone could beat him. It's pretty obvious at this point." -Nephenee_

Chihiro was just sleeping soundly in the shelter, Lethe just sitting there waiting for him to wake up. "I wonder where Pit went to." She wondered aloud. Pit was up, just pacing behind them. Lethe's practical instinct led her back there, and asked,

"What are you doing?"

"It's about where I stand, alright? Do you think I'm safe in the next vote?" The angel asked.

"Yeah, you are. And you're asking me this why?" She raised an eyebrow at him. Pit shook his head.

"Truth is, I'm not really sure myself." He answered.

"_I want to keep Pit around because I have a feeling the final immunity challenge is going to be like the last one: We fight something, and the one who does the best wins immunity. And Pit can keep the heat off me. He won't mind, right?" -Lethe_

"Here's the deal: You're good for the next vote. Now stop worrying so much, alright?" The Cat Laguz informed. "Now help me wake Chihiro up, okay? I'm kinda worried, and we have a challenge later today." Pit nodded to that, and Lethe gently tried shaking him awake. "Hey buddy, wake up…"

"Mmm…" The programmer slowly opened his eyes, rubbing them a little. "Hey guys."

"Hey uh, Chihiro? You feeling okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so." He responded.

"_I slept in because of, well…I voted out Celes last night, and I'm still a little guilty about it. But at least I still have people who like me in this game at the moment, so I guess it's all good." -Chihiro_

Pit felt Chihiro's forehead and said, "Well, I don't know if my hands are cold or not, but you feel a little warm. Think you can stay tough for us?"

"I'm gonna, don't worry." Chihiro reassured.

**Reward Challenge! Day 31**

"Come on in guys!" Flash and Alicia called. The 6 remaining players came into the challenge area.

"Okay, so who's ready for today's reward challenge?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, for today's challenge, I'm going to show you a series of cards that'll get more and more complex as we go. If you get even one placement wrong, you're out. Last one standing, wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?" Flash explained the challenge to the group.

"Yeah, I am." Maya cheerfully said.

"For reward, you're going to be enjoying a buffet of pizza with someone else from this tribe. Also, you will get to send someone to Exile, and this'll be the last time to do so, so make it count. Guys ready?" Flash informed.

"I think they are." Alicia informed Flash.

"Alright, we'll get started." Flash grinned. "First round of cards...Apple, Ladybug, Tree."

Everyone got it right.

"That was supposed to be easy." Flash informed. "Apple, Ladybug, Tree, Gear, Ruby."

Everyone except Pit got it right.

"Pit's already out." Flash commented. "Finally a challenge where he doesn't hurt himself. Next sequence: Apple, Ladybug, Tree, Gear, Ruby, Sapphire, Stick."

Leon and Chihiro placed at most two cards in the wrong place, eliminating them from the challenge.

"Next sequence," Flash went on. "Apple, Ladybug, Tree, Gear, Ruby, Sapphire, Stick, Pearl, Diamond."

Lethe stumbled on the order a little bit, putting her out of the challenge.

"Next sequence," Flash kept on going. "Apple, Ladybug, Tree, Gear, Ruby, Sapphire, Stick, Pearl, Diamond, Leaves, Fire."

Only one person out of the pair got it right.

"And that's that. MAYA WINS REWARD!" Alicia announced. Everyone congratulated Maya on her win.

"Now you gotta make your choices. Who you sending to Exile, and who are you taking on reward with you?"

"Well, I think I'll send Lethe on over, and for reward...Pit." She decided.

"Alright, Alicia, take these two on their reward." Flash told his bae. "Lethe, the truck's waiting for you thataway," He pointed in the direction of the truck, then looked at Chihiro worried. "Hey, Chihiro. You alright?"

"I-I'm fine, really." He insisted.

"Dude, I just want to know, to be on the safe side, do you want me to take you to medical so Tsumiki-san can check you out? I'd hate to have someone be removed." Flash countered. The programmer shook his head no.

"Alright then, but I'm trusting you'll be alright." Flash informed.

**Reward Day 31**

Maya and Pit arrived at a picnic table where a large spread of pizza was awaiting the pair. There was no explanation to how it got there, it just was.

"Well, looks like we're gonna be digging in then." Pit chuckled.

"_Maya chose me to go on reward today, and I get to chow down to my heart's content! Man, this game is awesome some days!" -Pit_

So the two grabbed plates and began piling slices of pizza on them. "Hey Pit, I just wanted to ask you something." Maya suddenly said.

"Sure thing Maya." The angel responded. "What is it?"

"Um, I was just wondering what you thought of the others." She told him.

"Chihiro's a nice guy, Lethe's strong, Leon...well, he's just there. I'd wager he's just along for the ride." Pit responded.

"You're kidding me, right?" She blinked. "What about Nephenee?"

"_It's pretty obvious that Leon's just here and riding everyone's coattails to the end. I mean, if you want to win a million dollars, you sign up for this show. If not, then why bother?" -Maya_

"Nephenee's cool. She's quiet, but she's got a good heart." Pit informed.

"So, how upset would you be if Leon was voted out?" Maya inquired. Pit shook his head.

"I don't know. Not at all, really?" Pit guessed.

"How about, you know, get rid of him?" Maya suggested. "Suppose Chihiro took him over you for the final 2...that wouldn't be very nice of him, using someone as a goat?"

Pit frowned. "No, it'd actually break my heart to see that happen."

"_I chose Pit because he's kinda got some form of brain damage. Maybe it's from all the whacks to the head he's taken. Once I get rid of Leon, Pit will be the next to go." -Maya_

**Estrellas Day 31**

Nephenee was already tending to Chihiro, having him lie down in the shelter with two pillows and a blanket covering him. Leon was just watching this, not really sure what to do.

"_It really sucks that Chihiro's got some sort of fever or whatever. I really hope he can get better by tomorrow for the challenge, since well...after 30 days, I think I've gotten what I came here for. Any other days out here is just bonus." -Leon_

"You think they'll pull me?" Chihiro asked worried.

"Ah reckon it's not all that serious." Nephenee reassured. "Just rest up and drink plenty for the challenge tomorrow."

"Chihiro, I agree with her there." Leon added. "You've made it, what, 31 days so far? You've only got like 8 days left. You can tough it out for that long." The programmer smiled.

"Yeah...I'll be fine." He responded.

"_Now that I'm saying this out loud, I'm glad to have friends out here. I've also gone on the record and noticed that we're all rather civil now as opposed to a...couple days ago. *shudders* Celes scares me, even though she's not here anymore." -Chihiro_

**Exile Island Day 31**

Lethe arrived on Exile, just stretching out. "Looks like I'm the last visitor to Exile Island." She mused to herself.

"_I get sent to Exile, even though I know Chihiro has the Idol of Good Will. I'm not exactly sure if he'll play it, but if he does, I really don't mind if he doesn't share the wealth with me. I wouldn't hold it against him." -Lethe_

She really didn't have much to do out on Exile, aside from just get ready for the endgame. With only eight days left, Lethe just thought about how she would get to the end.

"_If all goes well, I'm pretty sure I'll wind up at the final 4. That's if everything goes well, of course. Anything can throw a wrench in everything and just muck it all up, but I'm sure it's just smooth sailing from here!" -Lethe_

**Immunity Challenge Day 32**

"Come on in guys!" The hosts called. Everyone had arrived and stood on the green mat.

"Okay, so you guys ready for today's immunity challenge?" Flash asked. Everyone nodded.

"First thing's first Lethe. I need immunity back." Alicia said. Lethe coughed it up without much fuss.

"For today's challenge...we're gonna be doing something unorthodox that we did last season. No, we're not doing that nighttime challenge, oh no. Instead we're racing on the back of Skiddos." Flash pointed to a group of six Skiddo, happily munching on the grass. "They're real sweethearts, might I add. Anyway, you guys pick which Skiddo you wanna ride on, and you'll be racing each other across a course that we set up yesterday. First person to the finish line wins immunity, safe from the vote, and has a 1 in 6 chance of winning Survivor Apple Woods. Losers go to Tribal as vulnerable and someone will be the 11th person voted out of this game and the 5th member of the jury. Sound fun?" Everyone seemed to agree to that. "Alright, I'll be riding alongside the course to make sure everything goes smoothly. Let's get started."

Once everyone chose their Skiddo, Flash (who was sitting on a railcar that ran on the right side of the racing course) announced, "Alright, for immunity!" Alicia was holding a green racing flag. "Survivors ready? GO!" Alicia waved the flag around, signifying that the challenge has begun. All 6 Skiddos began running, everyone holding on for the ride. Chihiro seemed to be having a lot of fun, giggling as they all went through the first straightaway.

At the first turn, Pit seemed to go on the outside, nearly running into the railing. Leon went to slow down as Maya and Lethe led the pack, Nephenee right behind them. Chihiro was more focused on having fun than winning, since this was the first time he got to do this.

Down the second straightaway, Nephenee caught up to the two in the lead, sticking to the inside of the track. Maya kept pace, with Pit catching up all of the sudden. Leon and Chihiro were now in the back, and they were gaining.

"This can be anyone's victory right here!" Flash shouted.

On the next turn, Pit focused on speeding up, narrowly falling off, but he recovered just in time. Chihiro pushed on ahead, Leon right behind him. The three in the front of the pack focused on turning more than speed as they went down the next straightaway. It was at this straightaway everyone was rather close to the lead, and maintained it on the next turn, going down the final straightaway.

It was then everyone picked up speed down the last straightaway, one person pushed ahead on everyone else and crossing the finish line first.

And it was….

.

.

.

.

.

"There you have it! NEPHENEE WINS IMMUNITY!" Flash shouted. The Crimean slowed to a stop and hopped off the Skiddo she was riding. Pit would come in next, getting off his, but his face hit the ground first before anything else. However, he got back up and was perfectly fine.

"And just when we thought today would be the day Pit doesn't hurt himself…" Alicia deadpanned. "Bruh."

Once everyone congregated on the mat, Flash gave immunity to Nephenee. "Nice work on winning today. You're safe for the next vote."

"Everyone else, not so much. Today and tomorrow to figure out who's getting the boot. Grab your stuff, head back to camp, see you then." And with that, the six remaining players headed back to camp.

(Alright, so now I'd like to say something. Now that this chapter is done, I think Alicia and I shall do the LIVE CAST ASSESSMENT! And once it's done it shall be posted for the world to see, so be ready for that! See ya then! -Flash)


	22. Tribal Council 11 (Estrellas)

(Alright, Tribal Council time! Who's getting voted off this time?

The Reviews:

GaryHawkinsLandscaper: I wonder if Dark Pit would be wondering the same thing…he'd probably guess the latter in TJ's universe. As for the thing with Chihiro, I was going somewhere with that, but I scrapped it when the immunity challenge came around.)

**Estrellas Day 33**

The six remaining players were all discussing the vote for tonight. For Maya, her vote was pretty obvious.

"_Tonight, I'm gonna weasel my way into another round by getting Leon voted out. Seriously, this whole time he has had no idea what he was doing, and tonight he's overstayed his welcome. By about 19 days too long. But I do commend him for getting this far, he's gotta go regardless." -Maya_

Pit was chatting with Lethe and Nephenee about the vote tonight. If one would notice, he had a Band-Aid on one of his fingers. "So is Leon gonna go tonight?"

Lethe raised an eyebrow. "Where'd you get that idea?"

"Maya talked to me about it during the reward, saying that he's just floating to the end or something." The angel responded.

"_I told Sayaka that I voted with her on Day 14 to gain her vote, but since Leon is just taking up space…ah, what the hell? I'll go for it, though I doubt Chihiro will go for it, since he and Leon are classmates and all that." -Lethe_

"Eh, I suppose she's got a point. Plus I doubt he'd be any good for the final 4." The Cat Laguz shrugged. Nephenee was quiet, but seemed to agree with that.

Meanwhile, Chihiro and Leon were talking with one another. "So who're we voting for? Maya, right?" Leon asked.

"Yeah…she is the last person that's on the outside, I suppose." Chihiro guessed.

"Alright then. You sure that Lethe and Nephenee are with you, right?" Leon also wondered.

"_I've kind of heard that Lethe and Neph are holding Chihiro's hand through this whole thing, but then again I've just been out here for exposure this whole time." -Leon_

As the two kept talking, Chihiro suddenly asked, "Hey, I know this sounds out of there, but how do you think the other people from last season are doing?"

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Leon inquired.

"Well…I did some digging before coming out here, and I found out that the majority of the cast from Southern Island had some relation with uh…what was it again?" Chihiro thought aloud.

"And who told you this?" Leon didn't think it was that big of a deal.

"Kyoko told me before the game. She told me to stay vigilant if Monokuma pops up again." The programmer informed.

"Hey, I kinda doubt all that." Leon shrugged. "Besides, what's he gonna do? I thought Alicia tore him up in that same season."

"True…" Chihiro nodded, knowing that was fact.

"_Look, so what if Monokuma showed up last time, this time he hasn't shown up anywhere around here. And I like it that way. So as long as he stays away for the next six days and the reunion show, I'll be happy." -Leon_

Before the vote, Lethe and Nephenee were talking about who to vote out tonight.

"_Both Leon and Maya have reasons for keepin' them around. Leon's easy to beat in the final tribal council, and Maya was my ally back on Obscurite. Lethe and I realized we're the swing voters tonight, so we both decided who to vote out, and we're sticking to our guns." -Nephenee_

After that, the six remaining green buffed players arrived at Tribal Council, both Flash and Alicia waiting there for them.

"We will now bring in the members of our jury." Flash said once the six took their seats. "Akiyama, Lightning, Sayaka, and Celes, voted out last Tribal Council." The four jury members took their seats in their respective spots, and Tribal Council began.

"Now we're down to six, and soon to be five. Maya, would you say this is crunch time for everyone here?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty much crunch time. Not only at this stage of the game do you have to get to the end, but you also have to make sure the jury respects you for what you do." Maya answered.

"Nephenee, do you agree with that?" Flash inquired.

"Yeah, I do. I reckon that we're all looking to win, so who knows what'll happen tonight. I already know what I'm doing, so bring on the vote." Nephenee smiled.

"Pit, if it's you tonight, will you be surprised?" Alicia wondered.

The angel shook his head. "No Flash, I already know that I'm safe. Like Nephenee said, let's get this vote underway."

"Wow, seems everyone is so gung-ho to vote tonight, so let's go. Chihiro, you're up." The programmer got up and went to cast his vote.

Lethe: This is what Neph and I decided on. Nothing personal. (?)

Leon: Sorry girl, you're on the outside and I need to vote you out. So…bye. (Maya)

Pit casts his vote.

Nephenee casts her vote.

Maya: If everything goes my way tonight, I'll be sticking around for Day thirty-four and thirty-five. Goodbye. (Leon)

Once Maya sat back down, Flash said, "I'll go tally the votes. Uno momento, por favor." He went to get the urn and when he returned, Alicia asked,

"Where'd you learn Spanish?"

"Colette." Flash bluntly informed. Then he turned to the final 6. "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and they wish to play it, please do so now." No one made a move. "Alright, once the votes are read the decision is final and the person with the most votes will be asked to leave Tribal Council. I'll read the votes." Flash pulled out the first vote. "First vote…Maya." She shrugged it off.

Alicia grabbed the next vote. "Leon. One vote Maya, one vote Leon." The baseball player didn't seem all that bothered.

Flash got out the next vote. "Maya. Two votes Maya, one vote Leon." Maya, like Leon, didn't seem very bothered, but she was a little worried.

Alicia drew the fourth vote. "Leon. Two votes Leon, two votes Maya, two votes left." Lethe folded her arms, a little bored.

Flash got out the fifth vote and said, "Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Apple Woods, and fifth member of our jury…"

.

.

.

.

.

… "Leon. Bring us your torch, man." Leon shook his head but didn't seem all that bitter.

"Good luck you guys." He chuckled, placing his torch in front of the hosts.

"Leon, your tribe has spoken." The two said in unison, snuffing his torch. "Time for you to go." And with one last friendly wave goodbye, he left.

"Alright, there were six remaining players when we came in tonight, and now we are entering the Final Five Frenzy. With only 6 days left, who will come out on top? Grab your stuff, head back to camp. G'night." And the final five headed back to camp.

**Leon's Final Words: I…honestly think that this was enough exposure for one day. Yeah, I was ready to call it a day at Day 30 or so, but hey. Three bonus days, not that bad. If they ask me back again…I think I'll ignore the offer. But that's if my music career don't pay off; I'll have this to fall back on, I guess.**

The Votes:

Leon- Lethe, Pit, Nephenee, Maya

Maya- Chihiro, Leon

(God, he was like Keith Nale without the Keith Nale charm. Is that even possible?

Now that we're at the Final 5, can you please tell me what you think of the last five peeps in the game? That'd be greatly appreciated. Lata! -Flash)


	23. Episode 12 Compete For Ourselves

(Here starts the Final 5 Frenzy! After this episode, only four will still be here to fight the boss and have a final immunity challenge to deal with! Are you excited? I sure hope you guys are! And don't think it'll end after the winner is crowned, as we shall have some red carpet interviews with the final 4 after the reveal!

The Reviews:

GaryHawkinsLandscaper: That's kinda what was brought up in the cast assessment. But seriously, Keith Nale without the charm. That's what Leon was supposed to be. As for the trend continuing, I can see why you wouldn't want that to happen, but I do recall you saying that you could see Leon and Celeste getting voted out in rapid succession.)

_Previously, on Survivor…_

_Chihiro was upset with what went down at Tribal Council, now that Celes was out of the game. Lethe comforted him, saying that Celes would have killed them if he didn't cut her losses._

_The next day, Maya began campaigning to vote Leon out of the game, starting with Nephenee. Chihiro was resting up in the shelter for just the reason of feeling a bit warm, yet no one had a reasonable explanation why._

_At the reward challenge, Maya had the best memory of them all and took Pit with her to a buffet of pizza, and she sent Lethe to Exile._

_At reward, Maya picked Pit as his next target for campaigning to get Leon out, learning a little more about the majority alliance._

_Back at camp, nothing really interesting happened. That is all._

_At immunity, the final 6 had to race on Skiddos for a shot at being in the final 5. Nephenee won immunity, guaranteeing her safety._

_Before Tribal Council, Maya attempted to worm her way into the final 5 by getting Leon voted out of the game, Pit, Lethe and Nephenee seeming to agree. Chihiro and Leon also seemed to talk about the possibility of Monokuma returning to cause mayhem, the programmer revealing that Kyoko told him before the game began._

_And at Tribal Council, Maya did what she set out to do, having Leon Kuwata voted out of the game. Only 5 are left, one more vote out till the finale! Who will be voted out next? Let's find out!_

**Final 5: Chihiro, Lethe, Pit, Nephenee, Maya**

**Jury: Akiyama, Lightning, Sayaka, Celes, Leon**

**Estrellas Night 33**

Maya wiped some sweat off her brow as the last five players entered camp.

"_Another one bites the dust, and I've gotten myself into the final five! If I can just keep riding this momentum on through the rest of the game, then I'm golden for victory!" -Maya_

Chihiro sighed. "I'm the last Ultimate in the game, guys." He said.

"Ah, don't feel too down, Chihiro." Nephenee reassured. "You've come so far since day 1."

"I know, but looking back, I wonder if I could have done anything different." The programmer responded.

"_Maybe Kyoko was right. Sayaka couldn't have been trusted, and she goes and leads a mutiny that ultimately failed, and she gets voted out, then Celes since I felt she was dangerous, and then Leon right after her. I'm the last Ultimate in the game...I gotta keep going. I gotta finish strong for all my classmates." -Chihiro_

Estrellas Day 34

In the morning, Nephenee was already making the group breakfast, and all five of them were sitting around the fire and chatting.

"So what do you guys plan on doing after the game is over?" Maya asked.

"I guess I'll be checking in on Lady Palutena, see how Skyworld is doing." Pit responded. "She said everything's alright, but then again you never know."

"Anything can happen in a short time." Nephenee shrugged. "I plan on heading back home and seeing Brom. He'll be more than happy to see me again, I reckon."

"I'm not really sure what I'll be doing myself…" Chihiro responded. "But at times like this, I wonder what the hosts are up to…"

"Eh, I'm sure their days aren't all that interesting." Lethe mused. However, she really was curious what they did.

"_To be perfectly honest, I actually do wonder what those two behind the scenes. I also wonder what we're gonna do today to keep us occupied till tomorrow, when the next immunity challenge is. Surely they'll have something interesting." -Lethe_

**Producer's Camp Day 34**

Flash yawned and woke up, ready to start a new day. "Only five more days already?" He reached for his glasses.

"Yup…" Alicia rubbed her eyes, yawning. "Hey bae."

"Hey to yourself." Flash chuckled. "I thought you were in your room last I checked?"

"I was. Until I got bored and decided to come in here. I didn't want to disturb my adorkable bae sleeping." She replied.

"Um...okay then. Wanna go see if our preparations for the final few challenges are in order?" Flash asked. Alicia nodded.

"Fine with me. I need to be fully awake anyway." So with that, the two headed outside to get breakfast of their own. Flash grabbed some french toast, piling it onto his plate. Alicia grabbed some sausage, eggs, and a poptart, putting all of that on her plate.

"You as hungry as I am?" Flash wondered. "I mean, look at me. I'm a stick."

"Yup. And look at me. I'm fluffy." Alicia smiled.

"I hope I won't be thinner if we ever go on another series, bae." Flash chuckled again, digging into his food.

"You got that right." She winked and yawned before eating her poptart. "Mhm... Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough..."

"Speaking of which, I've been thinking maybe we could go out after this season is over and compete for ourselves, dont'cha think?" Flash suggested. "It'd be a fun change of pace."

"Yeah. I'm a bit nervous at the idea. But then again, I'm fine because I have the sweetest boyfriend." She grinned.

"That and I've been working on this thing that'll let me turn into a Helioptile." Flash added. "I was thinking maybe I could be a Helioptile for my entire time out there. I could use the sunlight."

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Absolutely." Flash responded, a bit of food still in his mouth, chewing while he talked.

"Sounds interesting." She chuckled.

"Well, it's not complete yet, but hopefully I'll have it done before any offers come." Flash wrapped an arm around Alicia, having finished breakfast.

Alicia winked at him. "I love chu."

"I do too, dear." Flash responded, returning the favor. Within time, they had finished breakfast. "Y'know, I was wondering maybe we could do more in the show since...well...don't we already own the network?"

"Yeah. I think we do." She replied.

"Then we have a lot of possibilities in front of us, bae. But let's think about that later. Right now, let's get this season wrapped up." Flash smirked, getting up to go check on the preparations for tomorrow's challenge, jamming to Nickelback's 'If Today Was Your Last Day'.

**Immunity Challenge Day 35**

"Come on in guys!" The hosts called, the five remaining players coming into the challenge area. "Alright, guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?" Everyone nodded as Flash asked that. "First thing's first, Nephenee, I need it back." The Crimean didn't hesitate to hand it over. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you'll be given a one-arm balance adjusted specifically for your height, a small disk at the end of it. Every 5 minutes, we'll call out dishware that we'll place on the disk. If any part of the disk or dishware drops, you're out. Last person left...wins immunity, safe from the vote, and has a 1 in 5 chance of winning Survivor Apple Woods." He explained. "Everyone else is vulnerable, a fourth of a chance of being voted out and the 6th member of our jury. Worth playing for?"

"Let's do it!" Maya exclaimed.

"Alright, we'll get everyone ready, then we'll get started." Alicia stated.

Once everyone was in place, Flash said, "Alright, this challenge is underway. Let's start off with a simple plate." A plate soon materialized on everyone's balancing arms, everyone easily holding it steady.

After a minute, Alicia spoke up. "How about a bowl?" A bowl then materialized on top of their plates. Everyone held strong. This would go on for a couple more times, Flash and Alicia suggesting various things to add to the stack, and the dishware item in question would materialize on the top of the stack.

At 7 items in, someone dropped.

"Chihiro first out of the challenge. One down, everyone." Flash stated. The programmer wasn't too bummed about it.

At 9 items in, someone else dropped.

"Maya now out of the challenge. We're down to three." Pit's stack was wobbling a bit, but he recovered. Nephenee was holding her stack steady, and Lethe was just focusing on keeping her stack balanced.

13 items in, another person dropped.

And by that, we mean the stack fell on Pit, but he came out of the mess okay.

"Pit, literally dropping out. Now we're down to two left. And it's time for the Sudden Death...Spoon." Flash chuckled.

"Spoon?" Alicia wondered. Flash snapped his fingers, a spoon materializing on top of Lethe and Nephenee's stacks.

"The one who keeps that spoon up there longer wins immunity." And to think that spoon was balancing on top of a teacup… "As for where I got those spoons, I got them this morning at breakfast."

We would have this go on for 10 whole minutes, a crisp wind blowing through the area, but the spoons stayed up there, when suddenly, one of them gave out and dropped.

"Nephenee drops! LETHE WINS IMMUNITY!" Alicia exclaimed. Everyone congratulated her as Flash gave her the immunity necklace.

"Wow Lethe, I lost track of how many challenges you've won, but not in rapid succession, though." He commented. Lethe just shrugged it off. "You're safe for tonight, as for the rest of you; Chihiro, Pit, Nephenee, Maya? For one of you, the game will end. Tonight and tomorrow to figure it out. Grab your stuff and head back to camp. See you then." And the five remaining players headed off.

(Now we come to the Tribal Council! Will the Idol of Good Will be played? Who will make it to the final 4? And how will we reach the end of the season? Keep reading, and you'll find out. See you round!

Oh, and as for the hiatus, its lack of creativity and me messing around in The Spiral that's been keeping me. XD I promise I'll get this done soon, so thanks for the patience.)


	24. Tribal Council 12 (Estrellas)

(Sorry about delivering this from a long time away from it, I might as well do it now. I summarized the camp stuff, but I'm not summarizing the Tribal Council.

**Estrellas Day 36**

It's before Tribal Council, and Maya is trying to get herself saved from being voted off. She goes to tell Nephenee that Pit might have been putting on an act this whole time. Nephenee goes over to Lethe and asks her what she thinks of the whole ordeal, and the two realize they have the power tonight. Chihiro is going to vote for Maya, and asks Pit if he is going to, which he is. Chihiro also debates whether or not he should use the Idol of Good Will tonight, since it's the last time he can use it.

The five remaining players arrived at Tribal Council, Flash and Alicia both there. "We will now bring in the members of our jury. Akiyama, Lightning, Sayaka, Celes, and Leon, voted out at the last Tribal Council." The jury took their seats and discussion began after Flash said that.

"So here we are. One day away from four players, and one day away from the boss battle immunity challenge. One of you will not be here to do battle with what we have in store." Alicia opened. "Maya, a little nervous?"

Maya shook her head. "Oh, not at all, Alicia. I'm actually really excited for what you have ahead of us."

"Chihiro, what about you?" Flash inquired.

"I actually am a little nervous going ahead to tomorrow, if I make it, because I'm a little worried that I might not do all that good." He responded. "But I am glad that I might have strong people like the two ladies sitting next to me." He pointed at Lethe and Nephenee to the right of where he was sitting. "My friends."

"Nephenee, what does that tell you about your stance on the totem pole tonight?" Alicia wondered.

"Tells me I might be going onto tomorrow and fight whatever the heck you two managed to find for us to fight." The Crimean answered honestly.

"Pit, think it'll be you?" Flash asked.

"It might be. We'll see how the votes go." Pit told him.

"Before we vote, Lethe, I got to ask. You think you'll win tomorrow in the boss battle?" Alicia had to ask.

"With this around my neck, oh yeah. I really do." Lethe answered.

"Well then, it is. Time to vote. Nephenee, you're up." With that, she got up to cast her vote.

Maya: This is my one shot of getting into the final four. I hope this works! (Pit)

Chihiro goes to vote.

Lethe goes to vote.

Pit: I'm really nervous about tonight. Hope it's you. (Maya)

Once Pit sat back down, Flash said, "I'll grab the votes. Be right back." He came back with the urn and said, "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, now is your last chance to play it." No one made a move. Chihiro thought about it, but decided not to. He felt he had other use for it.

"Alright, we'll read the votes." Flash got out the first vote. "First vote…Pit." The angel took it with a grain of salt.

Alicia got the next vote. "Second vote…Maya. One vote Maya, one vote Pit." Maya crossed her fingers with a smile.

Flash grabbed the next vote. "Maya. Two votes Maya, one vote Pit." Chihiro held Lethe's hand.

Alicia took out the next vote and said, "Twelfth person voted out of Survivor Apple Woods and sixth member of our jury…Maya. That's three, all we need. Bring us your torch." Maya got up from her seat and grabbed her torch.

"Welp, it's been a long ride." Maya was taking her defeat pretty well. "A long and fun ride."

"Maya, your tribe has spoken." The hosts snuffed her torch. "Time for you to go." And Maya headed out.

"Congrats to you final four. Two days left, two more Tribal Councils, and one million dollars still up for grabs. Get your things, head back to camp. You are going to need plenty of rest for the boss fight tomorrow. See ya then." And then there were four who headed back to camp.

**Maya's Final Words: Aw, I was so close, final five! I had such an awesome time out here, making it out as far as I could, and I met some pretty cool people along the way. Fifth place isn't that bad. Hey, I bet Nick's proud of me. And if she were still here, Mia would be too.**

The Votes!

Maya- Chihiro, Lethe, Nephenee, Pit

Pit- Maya

(And now we're down to the FINAL FOUR! And about time too! So who is going to take home the million? The tough Cat Laguz Lethe? The meek programmer Chihiro? The klutzy angel Pit? Or the quiet Crimean, Nephenee? Wait till the finale and find out! :D

Thank you all for your patience. See you for the finale, which I will WORK on relentlessly tomorrow. I swear on it! See ya then! -Flash)


	25. Episode 13 Wouldn't Hold It Against You

(We gonna finish this thing right now, guys! I'mma write the finale, get down to the final 2, and write the Final Tribal Council! And then we'll reveal the winner! So let's get this done with! Because I've been putting this off for a while due to a LOT of self-hatred, but I've gotten over it. Now hopefully that won't come creeping back before I have to go see someone about it.)

_36 days ago, 16 all new players came out to Apple Woods, all looking to play the game of Survivor and win the million dollar prize! Among the hopefuls for victory were a detective, a ex-con, a baseball player, and a wind vestal._

_When they arrived, already divided into two tribes - the blue Ciel tribe and the dark red Obscurite tribe - they were already hit with a twist; Exile Island. For the pre-merge, whoever lost the reward challenge for their tribe would be banished to Exile, but allowed to have someone from the winning tribe go with them. Post merge, the winner of the reward challenge would get the right to send one of the losers to Exile Island._

_Speaking of post-merge twists, a new idol had the potential to rock the game, the Idol of Good Will. When this is played, the user can have the immunity from the idol shared with another person. Chihiro Fujisaki found the idol, but as shown at the last Tribal Council, he did not use it._

_After a series of events, only four are fighting to the finish!_

_Lethe._

_Chihiro._

_Pit._

_And Nephenee._

_One of these four will walk out of the woods a million dollars richer, the other three will fall short. Who will claim the grand prize? This is the end! Only four are left! Let's stop wasting anymore time and finish this!_

**Final 4: Lethe, Chihiro, Pit, Nephenee**

**Jury: Akiyama, Lightning, Sayaka, Celes, Leon, Maya**

**Estrellas Night 36**

Chihiro was happy his final four alliance was intact at this point. In fact, he was happy to still be in the game at this point.

"_I'm really pleased with myself that I managed to make the final 4 in Survivor...I think anyone who knows me doesn't know I've been hiding something from everyone, since I didn't want to be pegged as a jury threat. Hopefully it'll all work out in the end. Hopefully the people from my past will see me out here, and see how strong I think I've become." -Chihiro_

"Welp, you heard Flash." Lethe stated. "We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Agreed! We'll take whatever he can throw at us down!" Pit exclaimed in excitement.

"_A lot of you are probably wondering how I didn't get medevac'd at...any point during all this. Well, I get healed from the food around us, especially on the ground. The fact it's Apple Woods really helped me get through this quite a long way." -Pit_

**Immunity Challenge Day 37!**

"Come on in, guys!" The hosts called. The final four entered the challenge area, which was turned into a large dirt field.

"Okay, so I'm pretty sure this is the moment you've all been waiting for...for the most part." Flash started. "It's time for the final boss! Of course, there's still one more challenge after this, but still! For the final boss, you will be squaring off against Wiggler. Here's how this is going to work. Once we send him in, you've gotta get onto his back and pound on the segments of his back. Every time you do this, you score a point. There is a sweet spot you can hit for 3, but I wouldn't rely on that for the full time. Also, someone didn't cover the field yesterday, so there might be a uh...surprise...in the dirt. But like last time, whoever lands the final attack gets three bonus points. Whoever deals the most damage wins immunity, losers are vulnerable at Tribal Council where someone will be the thirteenth person voted out and become the seventh member of our jury. Guys ready?"

"I know I am." Nephenee nodded. Chihiro was a little anxious.

"Do we have to?" He wondered. "This Wiggler probably has loved ones…"

"Don't worry, we'll make sure he's fighting fit once we're done." Flash reassured.

"Alright, so bae! Do the thing!" Alicia added.

"Got it." He waved his hands around, barriers forming around the remaining players. "This is so we don't have to worry about potential risks and serious injuries. Sweetheart, go get Wiggler in here."

"Alright!" She texted Colette to bring Wiggler in. "You four, get ready." The final four got into fighting stances, ready for battle.

(For this challenge, Wiggler has 34 HP)

In walked in a large yellow caterpillar which everyone would know as Wiggler.

"Battle time!" Flash shouted. "Get going!"

**Turn 1**

The final four all raced towards Wiggler, all going in for the same purpose, and that was to win. Quickly, Lethe and Nephenee began their pounding right out of the gate, Chihiro joining in when he could. Lethe got in four hits, Nephenee the same amount, and Chihiro landed two. Pit almost got one in, but Wiggler went to the side of the arena before he could, only pounding on the dirt.

**Turn 2**

Wiggler came back around, Chihiro ready for him. Pit got in three hits, and Chihiro joined Lethe on getting two, but the latter landed four again. It was then Wiggler grew red! And he was mad. He began moving faster, making it harder for the players to hit him.

**Turn 3**

Wiggler kept moving as fast as he was, causing difficulty for the players. Despite this, Nephenee managed to get in three hits, Chihiro joining her for another two. Pit got in another hit as well.

**Turn 4**

With Wiggler's health low enough to finish this here and now, everyone made a mad dash to the boss, all jumping up to hit him. They all got in two hits together, but the last hit ultimately went to the Crimean herself by a split second. Once she landed the final strike, Wiggler toppled over, defeated.

"Alright, we'll go tally up the scores!" Flash said. After a quick tally...

"We have a winner! Nephenee! Guaranteed a spot in the final 3!" Alicia announced. Nephenee took it with stride.

The scores:

Lethe: 10

Nephenee: 12

Chihiro: 8

Pit: 6

After Flash gave Nephenee immunity, Alicia said, "Alright, we'll see you guys tonight at Tribal. Lethe, Chihiro, Pit, after 37 days, one of your quests for the million dollars will come to a screeching halt. See you then." And with that, the foursome headed back to camp.

**Estrellas Day 37**

The final four came back to camp with their heads held high. Pit jumped up to grab an apple from a low hanging branch and quickly ate that.

"_So looks like I've won against that giant caterpillar. Plan is still the same, but I wanna make sure that we've gotten everything done that we need to do." -Nephenee_

"Hey guys?" Chihiro asked. "Could we, like, make a tribute to all our fellow players before we go to Tribal?"

"Sure thing, buddy." Pit agreed. The other two girls agreed as well, going to work making a totem pole, Lethe carving the names of the others into it. Chihiro got up on Nephenee's shoulders and placed his Idol of Good Will on top.

"_I put the idol up there because I didn't have any use for it. Seeing as it'd be one last nice gesture, we decided to make that tribute to the other players who didn't make it as far as we did." -Chihiro_

For good measure, they put their own names at the near top. With that out of the way, the four then headed off to Tribal Council.

The final four arrived at Tribal Council, both hosts waiting for them. "We will now bring in the members of our jury. Akiyama, Lightning, Sayaka, Celes, Leon, and Maya, voted out at the last Tribal Council." Flash said. The six jury members all took their seats and discussion began.

"Only two days away from this game ending. Pit, are you excited?" Alicia asked.

"Oh man, am I ever! It's been one heck of a road getting here, and whatever happens tonight? I'll accept it. I'm sure Lady Palutena will be proud of me." The angel answered. "Going for thirty seven days and lasting this long would make anyone proud."

"Lethe, what about you? What has this game done for you?" Flash wondered.

"If anything, this game taught me that not all Beorcs are bad people. If anyone is versed in the whole racism towards us Laguz, and the racism towards them. Coming out here showed me people like the kid sitting next to me, and Nephenee as well even though I already know her, all Beorcs aren't the way I've seen." She informed. "I was more comfortable around Neph at the beginning, and then it went from there."

"Nephenee, you learn anything from being out here?" Alicia proceeded.

"If anything, I started this game off a bit shy about my voice and lifestyle. People can vote you off for even the smallest of reasons early on, and Lethe was one of the few people that I felt easy around from the Mad King's War." Nephenee went on. "As the game went on, I guess I got used to talking around the people I was playing with. It won't be much of a problem once I leave this place, I reckon."

"Chihiro, got anything you wanna add?" Flash questioned.

"Not really. I came out here to get stronger since one look at me would tell you I'm not all that tough." The programmer started, but then, after thinking it for a little while, he then closed his eyes. "Since everyone else is talking about their lives, I might as well share mine. I wasn't strong enough to be outside to play with friends, and I was always told to 'be a man' and that I was 'weak despite being a boy'. So I decided to dress like this as a way to make the bullying stop. I didn't want to initially tell anyone since it would only make the bullying come back…but since we're all friends here for the most part, I might as well be open about it."

"Nephenee, what're your thoughts on that?" Alicia wondered. "Pit said it earlier; lasting this long out here would make anyone proud."

"Chihiro, I think Pit is right. You've made it this far, survived the days, even winning a few challenges for your tribe and yourself." Nephenee told him. "Takes a lot of guts to talk about what you just said on live television." Chihiro held the Crimean's hand.

"Okay, so Chihiro. We're about to vote. There's just one thing I wanna know before we do. If you survive tonight's Tribal Council, does telling about your past give you any sort of motivation for the last challenge of the season tomorrow?" Flash just had to know. Chihiro gave a nod.

"If I survive tonight's vote, the one thing I'd want to do then is to prove them all wrong. I have gotten stronger, and I'm willing to prove it to everyone watching, and everyone here." He answered. "So yes. I do have some motivation for the last push of this game."

"Alright then. It is, time to vote. Lethe, you're up." The Cat Laguz got up to cast her vote.

Pit: I'm only casting this vote for one reason and one reason only: Out of the other three here, I think you have the best chance of winning. Best wishes, buddy. (Chihiro)

Nephenee casts her vote.

Chihiro casts his vote.

Once Chihiro sat back down, Flash said, "I'll get the votes. Be just a moment." He returned with the urn. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes." Flash got out the first vote. "First vote...Chihiro." The programmer blinked at that, but knew it wasn't that big a deal.

Alicia got out another vote. "Pit. One vote Pit, one vote Chihiro." The angel was smiling despite that. Flash got out the next vote, and said,

"The next two votes are for the same person, so I'll read them together. Thirteenth person voted out and seventh member of our jury...Pit. Bring us your torch." Pit got up and got in a group hug with the now final three.

"Good luck you guys!" Pit told them, bringing up his torch to Flash and Alicia.

"Pit, your tribe has spoken." Flash and Alicia snuffed his torch. "Time for you to go." And with that, he left the Tribal Council area.

"Well, I don't believe I've seen this tight of a group before, but there's only one more challenge, and one more vote left for you three. Only two of you will be here on the final day, so I expect there will be a friendly and hard-fought competition between you. Grab your stuff, head back to camp. I will see you all tomorrow." And with that, the last three in the game headed back to camp.

**Pit's Final Words: So close to the end! But I think that maybe I'll be back for another game, and if not, I've set the bar for my friends outside of the game. Lady Palutena, I hope I've made you proud out here!**

The Votes

Pit- Lethe, Chihiro, Nephenee

Chihiro- Pit

**Estrellas Day 38**

Chihiro, Lethe, and Nephenee all awoke to see that a note was waiting for them, pinned to a tree by an arrow. Lethe got up and read it. "'Congratulations for making it to the final three! You've got a big day ahead of you, starting with a torchwalk to honor your fallen comrades, along with the last immunity challenge you will ever compete in this season. Finally, the winner of the last immunity challenge will have the power to choose who will be joining them in the Final Tribal Council. We hope you got plenty of sleep, because we think you'll need it. Best of luck, Flash and Alicia.'" She got her things. "You two ready? No turning back now."

"I've been ready since we got back here." Chihiro answered.

"Same here, kiddo." Nephenee agreed. There was also a map attached, with Nephenee took.

The final three went down a winding forest trail, intervaled with the torches of the voted out contestants. First up was Chaz's torch.

"He wasn't really nice to Pit, assuming he could make a fire from being an angel." Lethe frowned.

"Maybe if he wasn't a jerk like he was, maybe he would have made it farther." Chihiro guessed. They approached Junior's torch next.

"Junior was such a good kid, I don't understand why giving us fire was reason enough to vote him out." Nephenee commented.

"Like you said, people can get voted out for anything." Lethe reminded. "Even for the pettiest of reasons." They came to Agnes's torch next.

"I wish I got to know Agnes a little better." Chihiro spoke.

"Ditto." Lethe agreed. Next they strode over to Vaike's torch.

"Now Vaike, I probably think could have made the merge for his strength alone." Nephenee wagered. "I didn't want to waste the idol then, since I was saving it for the merge here."

"My guess is you still have it?" Chihiro wagered, to which Nephenee gave a nod.

"I still do. Holding onto it now for luck." She told him. They came up to Kyoko's torch.

"What I find interesting is how Kyoko was right about Sayaka being untrustworthy. I mean...look at her betraying Celes and it almost working." Lethe commented.

"Well, she IS the Ultimate Detective…" Chihiro mused. "I hope she'll get a second chance one of these days." The next torch they came to was Byakuya's.

"Akiyama betraying him and Celes saved Maya and I from getting voted out. Especially with myself." Nephenee said.

"Did Maya do most the talking, Neph?" Lethe wondered.

"Yeah, she talked to him. Why?" The Crimean asked in response.

"Just curious." Lethe answered. They came to Akiyama's torch next.

"Akiyama was a dangerous player." Chihiro said. "But even though, Maya managed to cause him to drop the straw that broke the camel's back."

"The camel in this case being Celes." Nephenee added. "I wouldn't be surprised if he won had he not gotten voted out." The next torch they visited was Lightning's.

"Lightning was a strong player. I was determined to beat her, and then I did. Look where that got her." Lethe spoke.

"I did say it; challenge winners are threats after all." Chihiro chimed. Next up they came to Sayaka's torch.

"Who would've thought Sayaka could be so deceiving?" Nephenee wondered. "Yeah, I guess you two could reiterate that Kyoko was right in not trusting her."

"And that got her voted out, thanks to me." Lethe frowned. "Sorry I got impatient."

"It's alright, Lethe. It's over now, okay?" Chihiro reassured. They moved on over to Celes's torch.

"Hard not to feel bad for Celes either." Lethe added. "She got betrayed three times this whole game - by Akiyama, by Sayaka, and by us."

"To be honest with you guys, I didn't want to do it, but it had to be done eventually." Chihiro took in a deep breath. They came to Leon's torch next.

"All this guy wanted was publicity." Lethe summarized. "Well, he got what he wanted I suppose."

"Maybe he got more than he bargained for." Nephenee guessed. "Especially considering the hosts for this series…" Next up was Maya's torch.

"Maya could have very well won this game if she split us up and won the last two challenges." Chihiro commented, then smiled. "I wouldn't be shocked if she came back for another season and win that one."

"It's entirely possible, Chihiro." Nephenee agreed. Lastly, they approached Pit's torch, the last torch on the walk.

"Pit was a good kid. Too bad all that stuff happened to him." Chihiro frowned, which turned into a smile. "But he wasn't bitter about his elimination, and gave us a wish of good luck for the final challenge."

"Let's give this challenge our best for him." Lethe stated. "I'm sure that's what he'd want us to do." With a collective nod, the final three arrived at the challenge area, Flash and Alicia waiting for them.

"Hey guys! Ready for the final challenge?" Flash asked. The trio were all ready. "Alright, Lethe. I need it back." She gave Flash immunity. "For the last time, immunity is up for grabs. Here's your final challenge. You're gonna be behind gates, and you'll have to untie a series of knots to get past it, then race up a giant water tower. At the top are keys needed to unlock and recover three bags of puzzle pieces. Grab a key, slide down the water slide, and make your way through a multi-level obstacle course, then you'll use the key to unlock a bag of puzzle pieces, drop it on the table, and repeat the process for the other two. Once you have all three bags, use the pieces inside to solve the puzzle. First person to finish, wins immunity, guaranteed a spot in the Final Tribal Council, and the vote to potentially make a million dollar decision. Losers get nothing and one of you two will not be sitting next to the winner of this challenge. Instead you'll be the last person voted out and the eighth and final member of our jury. Everyone ready?"

"Bring it on." Nephenee responded.

"Alright, we'll get into position, and then we'll get started." Alicia grinned.

Nephenee shedded her armor for this challenge before they began, and she, along with Lethe and Chihiro, were ready to begin. "Alright, this is it! Final immunity challenge! Survivors ready? GO!"

Both hosts started the challenge, all three attacking the knots and getting them untied as fast as they could. They all finished this portion at roughly the same time, Lethe sprinting up the stairs as Chihiro paced himself up the stairs. Nephenee pursued Lethe up the steps, getting their first keys and heading down the slide. Chihiro grabbed his first key and followed them down the slide. The girls were already moving through the obstacle course by the time Chihiro caught up to them. Lethe got her first bag unlocked, heading up the stairs, but slower this time. Nephenee followed, and so did Chihiro. The programmer picked up the pace slightly seeing Lethe tiring herself out, Nephenee keeping pace. The trio had gotten their second key, now neck and neck as they raced to their second bags. They roughly got their at the same time, and it was Chihiro who took the lead, Nephenee right behind him and Lethe close behind. Chihiro grabbed his key and slid down, heading towards the obstacle course with the other two in hot pursuit.

Chihiro got a headstart on the puzzle, what with unlocking the final bag of puzzle pieces first. The two gals were behind him, working on the puzzle as well. All three were looking to blaze through the puzzle, after that coveted final immunity…

.

.

.

.

.

.

..."Flash! Alicia! I got it!" Chihiro yelled. The two checked, with Flash shouting,

"It's over! CHIHIRO! WINS THE FINAL INDIVIDUAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE! GUARANTEED A SPOT IN THE FINAL TRIBAL COUNCIL!" The programmer fell to his knees, the shock of what he had just done coming over him all at once. He was happy, and yet, he was upset a little. But he didn't let the latter stop him from being pleased with the results.

"Chihiro. What's going through your mind now?" Alicia asked.

"I'm happy I won, but...I have to choose either Lethe or Nephenee to take with me to the final two…" He responded. "It's a tough choice for me."

"True, you do have to decide which of the two to take with you to the last Tribal Council." Flash said. "We could go right now if you want to get it over with right away." Chihiro did have one request to make.

"Can I talk it over with them before we go? Here?" He asked. The hosts agreed. So Chihiro, after having immunity put around his neck.

"Buddy...I'll understand if you take Lethe over me." Nephenee told him, holding him close. "I won't be upset at the questions if you take her over me."

"Me too. I said it last night, you showed me not all Beorcs are bad." Lethe added, joining in on the hug. "I wouldn't hold it against you, kid. You fought hard to get where you are now." Chihiro returned their hugs.

"_I have reasons to keep both of them with me, and I'm running both scenarios in my head on which would be the better to take, on a strategic point yes...but mainly, on a personal point. It was a very, very tough decision for me to make...but I'll keep my chin up." -Chihiro_

"Alright, you guys ready now?" Alicia wondered.

"One more minute please…" Chihiro responded.

"...We'll go get your torches for you." She texted Colette to get the torches over to Tribal Council and set up. Once the three were done, they followed Flash and Alicia to Tribal Council.

The final three green buffed players arrived at Tribal Council as the sun was setting, Flash and Alicia taking their spots at their podiums.

"We will now bring in the members of our jury. Akiyama, Lightning, Sayaka, Celes, Leon, Maya, and Pit, voted out at the last Tribal Council." The seven jurors took their seats and Flash was the only one to speak.

"Alright, here's how this is going to work. As you know, Chihiro is the only one voting. Lethe, Nephenee, you've already spoke with him on the matter, so I take it neither of you have anything you want to add?" He said. Both ladies shook their heads. "Okay. Chihiro, once you cast your vote, bring the urn to me, and I'll read the vote."

"Got it." Chihiro nodded.

"Alright, go for it." And with that, the programmer got up to cast the vote.

Chihiro: *as he's writing the name* I just wanna say thank you for everything you've done for me, and for being loyal to the end. I'll see you tomorrow. (?)

Once Chihiro put the vote in the urn, he went out and handed it to Flash. "Thank you, Chihiro. Once the vote is read, you know the drill." And Flash drew the vote. "Fourteenth and last person voted out of Survivor Apple Woods and the eighth, and final member of our jury…

.

.

.

...Lethe. Bring us your torch." The Cat Laguz took the metaphorical pill well, getting up and getting hugged by Chihiro one last time.

"If it were a final 3, I would've taken you too." He told her.

"Obviously." She smiled, ruffling his hair. Grabbing her torch, she added, "You're one of the sweetest kids I've ever met, Chihiro! Don't let anyone tell you different!"

"Lethe, your tribe has spoken." And the hosts snuffed her torch. "Time for you to go." Lethe had left the area with one last salute goodbye.

"Chihiro. Nephenee. Congratulations to both of you, for going as far as you can in this game. Tomorrow you will face the jury, who holds the power to crown the Sole Survivor and gift the million dollar prize." Flash smiled. "Grab your things and head back to camp. See you tomorrow." With that, they left the Tribal Council area.

**Lethe's Final Words: One day away from the end, but the distance I went is nothing to shake a stick at. 38 days, third place, final juror. Tomorrow's gonna be a tough choice for me to make, but at least I'm voting for someone I really like as a great friend.**

You know what the vote was, but I'm showing it anyway.

Lethe- Chihiro

**Estrellas Day 39**

Nephenee was awoken by Chihiro shaking her awake, both of them spotting their final day breakfast awaiting to be cooked.

"_Welp, this is the end. It's the finale! We're done with the schemin', we're done with the lyin', and we. Have. Officially come to the end of this ride. Now that we've only got one thing to do now, and that's face the jury, I've already gotten myself ready last night." -Nephenee_

"We did it, Neph." Chihiro smiled. "I couldn't have done it without you or Lethe...you know that, right?" The Crimean chuckled.

"Oh, don't doubt yourself, little buddy. You had just as much a hand in getting here as we did." She told him. With that, she cooked them both breakfast, feasting like royalty.

"_I'm...I'm so proud of myself getting to the last day. This experience has changed me a lot, looking back. I've won at least two individual immunities, I've made some new friends, and I've finally become open about this secret of mine. Safely, I can say I've gotten stronger from this all. It's what I wanted, and I got it." -Chihiro_

Once they were done feasting, Nephenee asked, "Hey Chihiro...what's going on in your head right now?"

"All of the other ways this game could have gone." He answered. "Like...what if I took Lethe over you to this day? Would the jury vote differently?" Nephenee shook her head.

"Ah, let's not worry about that. We're here now, nothing can change that." She told him. "Just look forward to tonight, where we'll finish this." They later finished, the Crimean handing Chihiro his torch. "I'm guessing we're ready?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm ready when you are." Chihiro responded. Nephenee was indeed ready, and the two headed out to Tribal Council.

"_Since the first day, I came out here to get stronger. If these past few days were any indicator, I really have gotten tougher as a result. I won a few challenges, I made it to the end, and I even came out and told of why I dress the way I do. *pauses, and then smiles* Maybe I deserve the title of Sole Survivor." -Chihiro_

Chihiro and Nephenee arrived at Tribal Council once night fell, Flash and Alicia at their usual spots. "We will now bring in our completed jury. Akiyama, Lightning, Sayaka, Celes, Leon, Maya, Pit, and Lethe, voted out at the last Tribal Council." Flash said, the jury taking their seats. "Chihiro. Nephenee. Congratulations for making it to the Final Tribal Council. It is here where your past decides your future, and the power shifts over to the jury where they will decide who deserves the title of Sole Survivor and the million dollar prize that comes with it. Before we begin, you will be able to make your opening statements to the jury. Chihiro, you're up first." The programmer stood up, took a deep breath, and began.

"Who would have guessed me making it to the end? From the very beginning, I came out here for one thing, and that was strength. Making it to the merge started that, then I went on through the days, having voted out friends, classmates, and people who I have nothing but respect for. And finally, on day thirty seven, the final four Tribal Council, I admitted to my tribemates, the jury, and national television, why I dress the way I do. To my friends who helped me get to this position, I want to say thank you, and even if you don't vote for me, I won't hold a grudge." He then sat back down.

"Alright. Nephenee, your opening statement." Alicia spoke, with Nephenee standing up.

"Well, this has been quite a ride for me. I came out here thinking it'd be a good idea, it'd be a good time. Boy, how I was right." The Crimean spoke loud and clear, not stumbling over a word. "Well, originally starting out I was pretty shy, thinking my voice would get me ousted, but it became clear to me that wasn't the case. I started opening up to you people more and more as the days went on, and now we're here. I think that challenge wise, I did pretty good for myself, I made myself a group to the end final four wise, and I couldn't have done it without them. I ask that you vote for me tonight since winning would be pretty nice. Elincia's been pretty kind to me, and if I don't win, I've got her to fall back on." And she took her seat.

"Okay. Alright Jury, you've got one job. That's to ask the finalists here something or speak your mind about them, and then we'll vote for who you believe to be more deserving of Sole Survivor and the million dollar prize." Flash instructed. "Akiyama, set it off." The ex-con stood up and faced the finalists.

"I congratulate you both for making it to the end. After seeing what you've done, I'm going to let you know I will remain undecided till it is time to vote for the winner, and I will base my vote on who I think played the better game and who handles this last Tribal Council better." He stated. "I wish you both the best of luck." He then sat back down, focusing now on the answers.

"Thanks Akiyama." Alicia said. "Sayaka, you're next." Sayaka faced the finalists, a smile on her face.

"Hey guys! Congrats on making the final two!" She congratulated, holding two flashcards. "I've got something to ask both of you, and then I'll make choice. Chihiro, I wanna start with you. At camp, I saw you more as one of, if not the, nicest guy in the tribe. My question to you is simple. While you were really sweet, did you have any control in the votes?"

"Um...I guess my control came once Celes was voted off. She did the strategy for some of the voting in the merge, but once she was gone I took her place." Chihiro answered.

"Okay. Nephenee, you were, along with Lethe, the challenge beasts for the most part once Lightning is gone. My question to you is just to confirm something. What is your secret to being strong like you are?" Sayaka then asked. Cue Flash looking at her funny. Nephenee had to think about this for a minute.

"Well, lemme tell you something. During the war, I was recruited into the militia, to be honest." The Crimean answered. "I was taken prisoner by Daein, and I joined along with the boy Ike. Time went on, and I turned out to be quite the fighter. So much so Lethe commented on it in a positive light. Multiple times."

"Interesting. Alright, that's all. Next!" Sayaka took her seat.

"Sure. Leon, you're up." Flash stated. The baseball player got up and faced the finalists.

"Yo guys, congrats on making it to the end!" Leon began. "So uh...when I got to the jury, I didn't have much of a thought train going into this. So I'm just going to give you guys an opinion question. I plan on becoming a musician as some of you know, so my question is what kind of music should I play?"

Nephenee scratched her head at that. "I'd say whatever you feel comfortable with doing, Leon. Not really sure if I'm the best person to ask for that…"

"I was trying to give you an easy one." Leon admitted, frowning.

"Well, maybe you could play Rock?" Chihiro suggested. "I think it'd fit you well personality wise."

"Okay. I knew who I was voting for, and well...eh. Thanks for being a part of this, you two. I won't be an Ultimate Musician like Ibuki, but I can at least make an effort. Whoever wins the money, y'know, spend it wisely, alright?" Leon advised. "Alright hosts, I'm done. Who's next?" He took his seat.

"Thank you Leon." Alicia told him. "Pit." The angel got up to face the finalists, tripping over his feet while doing so, but stopped himself from falling on his face.

"Hey guys! Way to go making it here!" Pit started. "So, I have...no idea who to vote for. I was racking my brain for the past two days thinking of something to ask you both, and this is what I came up with. What are two reasons that the person sitting next to you deserves to win more than yourself? Chihiro, could you start?"

The programmer looked over at Nephenee. "Well, Nephenee is really strong, and that's something I admire in people. Another reason is...well...she means what she says. Not once have I heard her lie to me at all."

"Okay. And Nephenee? What are two reasons for Chihiro?" Pit wondered.

"My first reason is Chihiro is probably the most down to Earth kid I've met, and I don't think there's a single evil bone in his body." Nephenee answered. "My second reason is he's got a good head on shoulders. He's really smart, knew what was going on, and played a great game." Chihiro blushed a little.

"Aw, thanks." He responded.

"Alright, I've got what I need. Thanks for playing!" Pit adamantly closed and sat back down.

"Lightning." Flash said as Lightning got up and stood to face the finalists.

"In front of me I have two people, both very different, and strong for different reasons as well. Chihiro, you played a strong social game by having an unbreakable final four alliance with Lethe, Nephenee and Pit. Nephenee, you played a strong physical game with your multiple challenge wins. My question to you is what was one unique thing you did in your game individually." She spoke. "Chihiro, start for me."

"One thing that I myself did individually was find this idol out on Exile Island." Chihiro explained. "It was this Idol of Good Will, that I could play on myself and someone else until the Final 5. I used that back at camp when Lethe and Pit were still in the game as part of my tribute to everyone who played." The description of the idol caught Celes's attention. "It was my first time out on Exile Island too, and I found it a short while after I got there."

"Interesting to hear. Nephenee, what about you?" Lightning wondered.

"My unique thing was winning the boss immunity challenge on Day 37. I know, I'm not the first, but I won that specific challenge for this specific season." Nephenee answered. "But off-topic Lightning? I'd say you're right in your assessments of us."

"I know I am." Lightning nodded. "Good luck to you both." She took her seat.

"Thanks Lightning." Alicia thanked. "Celes." The gambler got up from her seat, calming herself before speaking.

"Alright, let me start with Nephenee. Back when we had our last Tribal Reward challenge, you spoke to me about your friend's idiot brother. Sometime during that evening someone managed to have Akiyama flip on me and Byakuya, and my guess is that was Maya. Was it your idea to have Akiyama betray us? Yes or no, and please elaborate why." Celes began.

"The thing was, we knew we were on the bottom in terms of pairs, and I knew you and Byakuya were a pair, Maya and I were a pair, which meant Akiyama and Lightning had to have been a pair." Nephenee explained. "She came up to me and asked if I could distract you while she spoke to him about blindsiding Byakuya. And that's what I did."

"Alright, I'm done with you." Celes nodded. "Chihiro. You just admitted to having the Idol of Good Will, yet when I asked you about it, you told me that you didn't find it. Why did you withhold that information from me?"

"...The thing was, I feared what would have happened if you found out you didn't have any power." Chihiro admitted. "So I decided that I had to vote you out...I didn't wanna do it."

"But we did have power." Celes corrected. "You had the votes to keep me in, along with your advantage, and you chose to backstab me. This is your one chance to get my vote, so please give me reason to keep you in consideration for my vote."

"Celes." Chihiro spoke. "You might say I might have had Lethe and Nephenee holding my hand throughout the merge, but they were my allies. They weren't calling the shots for me. I knew how dangerous you could be, and I did take your advice. I adapted to Survivor, and I voted you out. Again, I didn't wanna do it. I felt really bad about it afterwards, I really did." Celes took a deep breath afterwards.

"...I understand. I've said my peace, so I'll let the last two jurors say theirs." With that, she took her seat.

"Thanks Celes." Flash told her. "Maya." Maya went up to speak to the finalists.

"Hey guys! Good job making it this far!" She complimented. "Nephenee, you were my ally back on Obscurite, and I'd like to owe it to you that we both made it to the merge. Chihiro, you were a real sweetheart during the game, and you really did value friendships over all else from where I'm standing. I don't really have anything to ask, I just wanted to say that. Maybe I'll be asked to return, and hey. Maybe I might be sitting where you are. Okay, good luck!" And then Maya sat down.

"Alright then. Lethe, finish us off." Alicia instructed. Lethe stood up and faced the finalists.

"Well, well, well. My two best allies." Lethe mused. "I have reasons to vote for both of you tonight, and neither of them speak ill of the other." She looked at Chihiro. "Chihiro, as I told you, you are living proof that not all humans are xenophobic bullies. You were very respectable during our time out here, and I appreciate that, along with thinking the rest of the jury feels that way too. Neph. You were my ally back during the Mad King's War. You were strong, you were honest to me, and you stayed loyal to me till the end. That I also appreciate. I'm not going to vote out of bitterness, but out of who I feel deserves it more rather than make any rash decisions similar to those I might have made pre-merge. That is all, and I thank you both for making my time out here enjoyable." And with that, she sat down.

"Thanks Lethe." Flash thanked. Then to the jury, "Alright jury, there is one more thing there is to do, and that is to crown the winner of Survivor Apple Woods. For the last time, it is time to vote. Akiyama, you're up." The ex-con got up and went to cast his vote.

Lightning went to cast her vote.

Sayaka went to cast her vote.

Celes: Both of you better not come to the casinos once this game is over. I'll take you both to the cleaners. (?)

Leon went to cast his votes.

Maya went to cast her vote.

Pit: Like I said, out of everyone here I think you had the best chance of winning. Well, this vote along with the last one wasn't a vote against you. It was a vote for you. (Chihiro)

Lethe: I cast this vote not out of what happened last night, but because of us being aligned longer. (Nephenee)

Once Lethe returned, Flash said, "We'll take the votes back to be read, and there we will reveal the winner." He grabbed the urn, and he and Alicia left to head back to the studio to reveal the winner.

(Took me. Long enough. So yeah, this finale took me FOREVER to write, and at the end I feel this was like the finale of the Australian Outback. Hawkins, if you're reading this, could you do the TJB joke you did in YD for me? Tomorrow, I'll finally have the reveal of the winner up, and not be pressured by the universe or my family to get it done faster. I hope. Wish me luck, and thank you all for your patience.

-Flash)


	26. The Winner Is Crowned!

(It's finally come down to this moment. I want to say thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed this story, and to those who may read it in the future. So without further ago, let's reveal the WINNER! :D)

We find ourselves in a replica of the Tribal Council area, except in the Jury House this season, Wigglytuff's Guild. About everyone from Treasure Town showed up to see the winner be crowned. The hosts stand behind their respective podiums, on Flash's was the urn holding the votes for Sole Survivor, three purple buffs, and several checks. Alicia was wearing the same black dress with her hair done up in a unique way, whereas Flash was dressed up in a red and black flannel shirt, relaxed blue jeans and his usual tennis shoes. This was his business casual wear.

"Welcome back everybody!" Flash greeted, the audience cheering wildly. "It's been a long road coming to this day, but we're finally here! After 39 days out in Apple Woods, all there is left to do is reveal the winner of the big bucks and the title holder of Sole Survivor. But first, we have a few bonus prizes to hand out. Bae, if you would be so kind?"

"Gladly." Alicia winked. "For the Fan Favorite award, we actually had a tie, so we're divvying up the prize money for that. And the winners of the Fan Fiction's Fan Favorite are…

.

.

.

.

...Kyoko and Lightning!" Both ladies received their prize money to the audience's applause. "Secondly, we have the next three fans for Survivor Dawn Island, as per their three buffs. Those people are...Kyoko, Lightning, and Maya!" Alicia handed the three their buffs to more applause.

"Alright. With that out of the way, there's only one more thing to do now." Flash patted the voting urn. "Without further ado, I'll reveal the votes for the winner of Survivor Apple Woods. Chihiro, Nephenee, you want to see your names on these votes. Whoever has the most takes the grand prize." The crowd roared wildly in approval as Flash drew the first vote.

"First vote...Chihiro."

Alicia took the next one out. "Nephenee. One vote Chihiro, one vote Nephenee."

Flash grabbed the third vote. "Nephenee. Two votes Nephenee, one vote Chihiro."

Alicia drew vote numero cuatro (number four). "Chihiro. Tied up. Two votes Chihiro, two votes Nephenee."

Flash reached for the fifth vote. "Chihiro. Three votes Chihiro, two votes Nephenee."

Alicia had gotten the sixth vote. "Nephenee. Three votes Chihiro, three votes Nephenee."

Flash had the seventh vote folded up still, him saying, "It can't get any better than this! Three votes Chihiro, three votes Nephenee, and we looked. The next two votes are for the same person, thank Anri. This next vote takes it, you two." Both Chihiro and Nephenee held hands in anticipation.

"Read it, bae!" Alicia ordered.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Flash shot back, reading the deciding vote. "The winner, of Survivor Apple Woods is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

...CHIHIRO!" The crowd burst into a frenzy of wild cheers. Nephenee stood up, picking Chihiro up out of his seat and wrapped her arms around him. Chihiro was nothing shy of ecstatic as he squealed with joy.

"Chihiro came out here for one purpose, and that was to get stronger. With his skills of making friends, his full adaptation to the strategy portion of the game for the most part, and an unbreakable final four alliance sealed the deal for him here. Thanks for watching everyone, and tune in to Survivor Sunyshore, where our intern Colette hosts as eighteen all new players duke it out for the prize, and two past players fight for redemption. Until then, I'm Flash." Flash signed off partially.

"And I'm Alicia!" Alicia chimed.

"Saying have a good one, and see you on the flipside." Flash closed.

(IT'S. FINALLY. DONE.

Unholy crap, this took longer than I anticipated. But once again, I want to thank EVERYONE who supported this season, and I've only got two more questions to ask of you kind people.

What did you think about the quality of this season, and what tier would you place our new Sole Survivor Chihiro Fujisaki in?

As for the red carpet interviews, I'm doing a side series to this Survivor Series called 'Bonus Study Material'. We get red carpet interviews, auditions from cast members, and even a secret scene or two! So look out for that, and see you all next time.

-Flash

P.S.: And for funsies, try to guess who voted for who in the reviews!)


End file.
